


The Assistant

by DreamingAboutTaron



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Relationship, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 70,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAboutTaron/pseuds/DreamingAboutTaron
Summary: It's your first day at your dream job working at United Agents. This is something you've worked really hard to achieve. Everything is going so well until you get introduced to one of the Agent's clients. Taron Egerton. How far will you allow your professional and personal lives entwine?
Relationships: Taron Egerton and You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Hello one and all. This is the first Fanfiction I have written in about 10 years so please excuse any mistakes. Any feedback is really appreciated! I wrote this super quickly after a sudden burst of inspiration.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

This was it. Today was your first day working at United Agents. Working in casting was something you had always dreamed of and today it was finally happening. A smile appeared on your face as you stretched your arms, waking you from your slumber. The warm glow of the sun peaked through the side of your curtains alerting you that the day was starting. You slowly peeled the warm duvet off your body feeling the chill in the air hit your skin. As you place your feet on the floor below you, you reassure yourself that today was going to be the start of something special.

You slowly but surely leave your bedroom and enter the bathroom just down the hall. You shut the door and turn the shower on. As you wait for the shower to heat up you take a glance at yourself in the mirror. You smile feeling the excitement build within your stomach. You take a moment to close your eyes and take a deep breath and then begin to disregard your pyjamas and enter the shower. 

The feeling of hot water pouring over your body makes you feel alive. You squeeze a generous amount of your body shop shower gel into the palm of your hand and slowly massaging it into your skin, the smell of the grapefruit gel fills your senses. You quickly pick up your razor and glide it over your legs. Once complete, you pick up the face wash and cleanse your face. You then turn off the shower allowing the residue of water to drip off your body.

You climb out of the shower and wrap a soft towel around your body making you feel safe. You unlock the bathroom door and plod down the hall back into your bedroom. Once in your room, you find the clothes you had laid out the previous evening. You had decided on a simple black turtle neck top and a black and white floral midi skirt which would be completed with a simple set of black heeled ankle boots later.

You go over to your drawers and select your under garments which are carefully placed onto your body which are then followed by the black turtle neck and then the skirt. You pick up your hairbrush and comb through your bed hair. Once brushed, you decide to keep your hair natural. You then apply a thin layer of make up to compliment your natural beauty.

You then head down into the kitchen and make yourself a small bowl of cereal and a cup of tea to wake you up as you read through your emails making sure that you had everything for your first day.

A few moments later, after completing your morning routine, you grab your bag and double check everything was inside. Once assured you placed the bag over your shoulder and picked up the keys left on the side. Taking one last glance at yourself in the mirror you run your hands over your skirt and nod in approval.

After locking the door behind you, you plug your headphones in and select Spotify on your phone. You press play on Spotify’s Daily Mix as you walk to the nearest tube stop which was only a 5 minute walk from your apartment. It was a pleasant walk to the tube station, taking in the sharp air around you. You scan your oyster card at the barrier and head down to the tube platform just as a tube was arriving. The tube itself was just as crammed as it always was at rush hour.

You clamber on and hold your bag tightly to your body as you keep your head down listening to your tunes.

As you reach your stop, you smile politely and careful make your way off the packed tube. The office was only a short walk from Piccadilly Circus station. You quietly hum along to the songs as you walked, quickly reaching the office. You take your headphones out and place them into your bag as you press the intercom and wait for a reply. A fuzzy sounding voice appears from the little silver intercom box, “United Agents, how may we help you?”.

You press the button and reply, “Hello, this is Megan. It’s my first day, I’m Lindy Kings new assistant.”

You heard the buzz of the door automatically open. You grab the door handle and head into the building. You are instantly welcomed by a tall slim gentleman. “Hello Megan, welcome to United Agents. I’m James, it’s lovely to meet you. I’m going to be showing you the ropes a little whilst Lindy is in a meeting.”

You feel a sense of relief rush over your body. “Thank you. It’s great to meet you too.” You reply as you enter the main office space. You take in the open plan office with a small number of desks and a large glass wall in which you can see into each separate office.

After a small tour of the office, James walks you over to your new desk. “So this will be your desk, do whatever you would like with it.” He encourages. “This is Lindy’s office.” He points through the glass wall to your bosses office. You glance through to see a warm blonde lady smiling and conversing with what you can only assume is a client. You thank James as he heads off to his desk only meters away. You let out a sigh and place your bag on the floor as you pull out the desk chair and make yourself at home.

You attention is caught when you notice your boss and her client standing and leaving the office. A breath gets caught in your throat when you notice who her client is. You attempt to stay composed as they leave the office and head into your direction. You smile and raise from your seat to greet them.

“Ah Megan! It’s wonderful to see you! I want to introduce you to one of our clients, this is Taron.”

You try to hide the blush that appears on your cheeks as you catch eye contact with the handsome gentleman that stands before you.

“Hello Megan, it’s lovely to meet you.” He beams and places his hand out for you to shake. You look down at his hand and pray to the gods that your hands aren’t clammy before you shake his hand politely.

“It’s lovely to meet you to Taron.” you reply finally giving into his intense eye contact. You knew that meeting and working with ‘celebrities’ was apart of the job but you haven’t expect it to happen so soon.

“Well, I better get going. It was lovely to meet you Megan. I hope we bump into each other again.” He announces and sends a warm smile your way as Lindy escorts him out of the office.

You take a deep breath and sit back down into the chair beneath you. You continue to watch as they head towards the entrance. Just as you’re about to stop staring you notice Taron turn to glance in your direction. You catch his eye and feel a familiar warm sensation creep over your body.

“Oh shit,” you mumble to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

You managed to get through your first day as an agent’s assistant without any major hiccups. You answered the phone, replied to emails, pre-read prospective scripts for your clients. As the last few minutes ticked by, you began to gather your belonging from your desk and wave goodbye to your new boss and fellow co-workers. As you leave the building, you feel a huge sense of relief rush over your body. You dig out your headphones from that morning and carefully plug them back into your phone as you make your way back to the tube station.

The journey back home was fairly simple. The usual rush of people making their ways back to the warmth of their homes, the usual suffocating feeling you get when everyone rams themselves onto the already packed carriage but the unusual sense of pride warms you as you go. Reflecting on the days events fills you with joy, you’re finally doing what you have already wanted to do. And to top it off, meeting the ever so handsome Mr Egerton had also made it an excellent first day.

As you fumble around in your bag to collect your keys you notice your phone beginning to vibrate and your familiar ring tone runs through your headphones into your ears disrupting your music. You press accept on your phone and place it back in your pocket; “Hello, Megan speaking.” You huff as you struggle to get your door unlocked.

“Oh, hi. Is this a bad time?” You instantly recognise the rich tones on the other side of the phone just as you manage to open the door.

“No, no! I’m just arriving home.” You assure him as you close the door behind you and place your bag down. “How may I help you?” You try to calm the butterfly feeling gathering in your stomach.

“Lindy said that you had some more scripts arrive at the office for me to read today, I was wondering if you would be able to drop them off at my flat tomorrow afternoon? It would do me a huge favour.”

You gather your thoughts and realise the scripts you had been reading earlier that day had been for him. “Oh, um, of course…” you manage to say.

“Wonderful, thank you so much Megan. I’ll text you over the details. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He finished before ending the call.

You peel your headphones out of your ears and look at yourself in the mirror. “Keep it professional Megan!”

****

The next morning you complete your usual routine and head back out to the office. Upon arriving at work, you scan your new work card to open the door and head straight to your desk.

“Ooo someone looks fancy this morning.” You turn to see James sat at his desk next to yours.

“Good Morning to you too.” You giggle in response. “I thought I would make an effort, new job and everything…” You start to turn your computer on and set up for the day as you feel your phone vibrate on the desk in front of you. ‘See you this afternoon. T x’ You smile to yourself and quickly type back ‘See you later :)’  
You turn to see James furrowing his brows trying to suss you out. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact you’ve been given the task of dropping those scripts off to a certain somebody, would it?”

You feel the blood rush up to your cheeks, was it really that obvious? “Oh please! I’m a professional, I wouldn’t dare to go there with a client.” You couldn’t tell if you were trying to assure him or yourself.

****

The morning whizzed past and before you knew it, it was time to gather your things and call an Uber. You wished James a goodbye and popped you head into your bosses office to alert her of your whereabouts. She nodded and said her goodbyes. And with that you picked up the manuscripts and headed out towards the Uber.

As you sat in the Uber and watched the city centre fade away into a more rural side of London; you felt the air conditioning in the car tickle your skin making a shiver run down your spine. You bit you lip in anticipation as you watched the car slowly pull up outside the address you had provided. You looked up at the contemporary but sweet building in front of you. You thanked the driver and headed out the car and towards the door of the building.

As you were gathering your thoughts and about to knock, the door flew open which made you jump. “God sorry! I didn’t mean to make you jump. I saw the car and I knew it would be you.” Taron apologised and smiled trying to make you feel safe.

“Please come in.” He stepped out the way of the door inviting you into his home. You took a step in as your eyes darted around the open plan apartment. Everything was modern and bright. “I was just finishing my lunch, did you want anything?” He asked as he walked through to the kitchen, leaving you enamoured by the apartment and his warm presence.

“A tea would be amazing, thank you.” You replied, slowly following him through to his kitchen. The kitchen was pristine and inviting. You could only dream of owning an apartment of this size. Your eyes watch Taron dart around his kitchen making you both teas. You glanced over to his lunch sat waiting on the table.

“Let me do that! You should finish eating.” You placed your bag down and walked over to where he was standing waiting for the kettle to boil. “Just let me know where everything is and you can just supervise.” You asserted.

“If you’re sure?” He placed his hand on the base of your back as he questioned you. You felt a wave of pleasure surge though your veins at his touch. You just about managed to nod and force a reassuring smile as the kettle dinged alerting you that it had finished boiling.

“I’m very sure! Go! I can do this, trust me! It’s part of the job.” You pour the boiling water over the delicate tea bags sat waiting in the mugs. “Keep calm and love Colin Firth?” You laugh and turn to Taron. “What is this?” You try to contain your laugher as you hold the mug you to show Taron, as if he hadn’t seen it already.

Taron’s cheeks blushed red, “It was a present. A joke present. I swear, I’m not that strange!” He tried his best to convince you.

“I think it’s hilarious!” You finish pouring the milk into the mugs, give them a quick stir and then brought both the mugs over to the table Taron was sat on. “I’m going to give myself the pleasure of drinking out of this mug.” You said as you sat opposite an embarrassed Taron. You watched his eyes dart awkwardly around the room trying to avoid eye contact. You could sense he was embarrassed.

“I’ve got your scripts for you.” You announce as you pull out several blocks of paper and place them down on the table in-between Taron and yourself. “I think we have some good ones here, I especially liked Robin Hood. And I know what you’re thinking, but I think it could be fun! They want to do a modern twist on it and they’re very interested in seeing you.” You watch Taron open the first page of the script and flick through a few scenes.

“I trust you, if you think it’s a good script then I will read through it tonight.” He said and looks you sweetly in the eyes. “How was your first day? Are you enjoying it?”

“Oh it’s wonderful. I’m excited to get going and making myself more at home.”

“I think you’re going to fit in perfectly. I’m looking forward to having you around.”

You bite your lip gently and look down. “Thank you. I’m looking forward to it too.”

****

The rest of your afternoon with Taron went quickly and before you knew it, you’re back at your flat. You sat on the sofa and unzip your boots with a wide smile plastered on your face. You think back to the events of the last 48 hours and shake your head.

You spent the rest of your evening checking in with family and friends informing them of the events of the last few days. Just as you climb into bed you feel your phone vibrate on the mattress next to you.

“I trust you and if you think this is what’s right for me then I’ll do it but on one condition. You come with me as my assistant. T x”


	3. Chapter 3

You stare at your screen and read the message over and over until the words become a jumbled mess in front of your eyes. Did he really just sent that? You come with me. You feel a smile appear on your rosey face. You place your phone on your chest and lay back on the bed and close your eyes as thoughts race around your head. You feel your heart beating against your phone, you look down to see the small movements your phone makes, bouncing up and down.

Suddenly you feel your phone vibrate against your chest indicating an incoming call, you lift it up to see the caller ID. Your thumb swept across the screen as you lifted the device to your ear, a soft “Hello?” escaping your lips.

“I hope I wasn’t too forward.” Your ears are enriched with his husky voice.

“Not at all.” You try to stay calm and collected. “It is my job after all. To look after you and ensure you have everything you need. I can speak to Lindy tomorrow” As much as you wanted to gush with excitement, you knew you had to stay professional. This was, of course, part of your job.

You hear a low muted moan on the other end of the phone; “Look after me, eh?” You imagine Taron sat in bed with a thin white sheet laying perfectly over his bare abdomen. You feel a tingle in the pit of your belly warning you not to step over any boundaries, as tempting as it was.

You talked for what seemed like hours. Talking about your families and your hopes and dreams. Everything just felt so natural. It wasn’t until you felt your phone buzz alerting you that it had 10% battery left that you realised the time.

“My God, it’s almost 3 am.” You exclaimed down the phone as you pulled the phone charger up from the floor plugging your phone in.

“Is it really?”

“I have to be up in a few hours.”

“I’m sorry to have kept you awake. I’ve enjoyed talking to you.”

“Me too. It’s been nice getting to know you Taron.”

“You really should get some sleep. Sleep tight Megan.”

“Goodnight Taron.” And with that you both hung up.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, and then reached down to pull the cool white sheets over your warm body. From the moment you closed your eyes you felt sleep slowly take over your body, drifting you into a peaceful dream.

At precisely 7am you were rudely awoken from your slumber by the high pitched alarm on your phone. You groaned as you rolled over to turn the alarm off. The images of last night came rushing back to you, replaying the way Taron’s voice lulled you into a sense of security.

You finally heave yourself up out of bed, instantly regretting not sleeping as much as you should. You allow your feet to lead you into the bathroom to shower. As the hot water poured over your body you gently caressed the soap into your skin making you wonder what it would feel like to have Taron’s hand brush over your bare skin making a breath catch within your throat. Realising what you were doing, you quickly shut the water and proceed with the rest of your routine.

***

The rest of your day had run as smoothly as possible. Setting up meetings for Lindy and assisting other clients. It was just about home time when your boss called you into her office. As you sat on the chair opposite your boss, you felt the cold material of the chair across your legs making you flinch as you sat down.

“How are you getting on?” Lindy asks.

“I’m loving it. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I promise I won’t let you down.” You assured Lindy. You truly were thankful, ever since you were a child you always knew you wanted to be a part of this industry. You initially tried being in front of the camera but soon realised it wasn’t right for you.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.’ Her smile relaxed you, “I have a big ask, you can say no but one of our clients has been just accepted a role that will require them to be out of the country filming for a few weeks and we usually send someone over as an assistant.” You feel your heart racing knowing what she was going to ask you. “I would like to ask you first, do you think this is something you would like to do? It just basically means ensuring the client is in the right place at the right time.”

“I would love too, may I ask who this would be with?” Hoping it was who you thought it was.

“This would be with Mr Egerton.” You try to hide your smile by looking at your hands in your lap “He’s asked specifically for you. He’s a very important client of ours so please don’t mess this up and let me down.”

Your eyes widen and you shake your head, “No! I promise I won’t!”

“Good. Once everything is in place I let you know. I’ll inform Mr Egerton of your decision. Have a good evening Megan.” And with that you gathered your belongings and wished your boss a goodnight.

Just as you were reaching home you received an email from your boss with all the details you needed. You thought back on your bosses words Don’t mess this up.  
***

Later that evening you were tucked up under a blanket on your sofa lost in a book. You saw your phone light up from the coffee table.

Glad to hear you’ll be joining me. What are you doing Friday evening? I’ll buy you a drink to celebrate the beginning of a new team. T.x  
You quickly replied - I would like that. Just tell me where and when. I’ll be there M x 

As you sent the reply you watched the little bubble of three dots appear at the bottom of your screen. You watched it pop up and disappear several times. You placed your phone back down just as a reply came through.

Send me your address and I’ll pick you up at 7. T. X You knew from that moment that it was certainly going to be near impossible to keep things professional.


	4. Chapter 4

You pulled the top violently over your head and throw it into the ever growing pile. Looking exasperated in the mirror, you release a sigh. You had spent the last hour trying on almost everything you had in your wardrobe, everything was either too casual, too frumpy or too sexy. You run your hands through your hair as you look at the time on your phone. 6:45. Shit. You take one last look in your wardrobe and quickly throw on a blush silk midi dress. You look at yourself in the mirror and smile. This had to do, not too casual but not over the top. You quickly pack your clutch bag with everything you needed. Keys, Purse, Phone.

Just as you finished collecting your belongings you hear the doorbell ring through your apartment. You slip on your heels and pick up your leather jacket and clutch and head downstairs to open the door.

“Hello,” You say as you look Taron up and down. He was wearing a white shirt with the last few button left open and smart tight black jeans. He made your heart flutter. 

“You look amazing.” Taron looks you up and down as you blush.

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Are you ready? We have a booking at 7:30 at a restaurant just down the road. If you don’t mind we could walk along?”

You nod your head and close the door behind you. As you lock the door you feel a chill in the air and decide to put your leather jacket on.

The walk to the restaurant was short and sweet full of small talk. The atmosphere near the entrance of the restaurant, made shivers run up your spine. You weren’t sure if it was the restaurant or your nervousness that made you cold. You had never been here before, you had always walked past but never made an attempt to go in knowing it could be expensive. Taron politely held the door open for you, you thanked him and walked inside looking at the small boutique restaurant. You were soon approached by a lady asking if you had a reservation. As Taron told the lady his name and she gathered menus for them; you eyes were wide with amazement. The ceiling of the restaurant was covered in elegant white flowers and the walls were covered in black and white pictures. You suddenly felt very out of place.

The waitress took you over to your table in the corner of the restaurant. It was private. Just like you both wanted. As you approached the table, Taron pulled your chair out in a gentleman like fashion. You smiled at him as he took his seat opposite you. The waitress handed you the menus and stated she would be back to take our orders.

“Wow, Taron. This place looks incredible. You really didn’t need to do this.”

“I know but I wanted too. It’s my treat.” He looked at you with his intoxicating eyes.

“Thank you.” You reach your hand over the table and place it on his, “It means a lot.”

It wasn’t long until the wine was flowing, you had both finished your meals and were in deep conversation.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Wales. At least now I have an excuse to go!” You sipped on your wine feeling the cool liquid swirl around your mouth.

“Yes! I would love that. I’d have to introduce you to my family.”

“You’ve got two sisters right?” You enquire.

“Well…” He took a sip of his wine and continued, “technically I have three. So my mum and my stepdad, Guy, had two girls, Mari and Rosie. But Guy had two children from a previous relationship so technically speaking I have three sisters and a brother.”

“Gosh, I bet Christmas is expensive.” You joke.

Taron laughs and nods, “How about you? Have you got siblings?”

“I do, I have a sister and a brother. I’m the eldest, my brother is nineteen and my sister is seventeen.”

“I love having a big family, I’m really close to mine. I wish I got to see them more often.”

The evening had been incredibly smooth and you felt like you knew Taron a lot more which didn’t help the butterfly feeling you got in your belly every time he smiled at you. You looked around to see you were the only ones left in the restaurant and giggled.

“I think we should go, looks like we’re stopping this place for closing.” Taron agreed and called over the waitress and asked for the bill. As you reach for your bag Taron stops you.

“No. I told you it was my treat.” You sighed and closed your clutch.

“Fine but I’ll get the next one.” You state as Taron entered his pin into the card machine.

You both gather your belongings, leave the restaurant and start to head back in the direction of your apartment. You walked at a slow pace, your elbows entwined. He didn’t speak, but neither did you. The silence was comfortable. The rustling of the wind and the sound of distant traffic were the only sounds being heard; nobody else in sight. It was a clear night and the moon was beautiful and bright, lighting the pavement before you.

It wasn’t long before you arrived outside your place. You both stand outside the door and take a moment to yourselves.

“Thank you for this evening. I’ve had a wonderful time.” You bow your head and blush.

“You’re welcome. You deserve it.”

The silence and space between you becomes charged. You feel yourself slowly edge closer to Taron. You feel the heat from his body radiate onto you making you feel hot. His face inches away from yours. You feel your heart pounding loudly, deafening your ears. His eyes intoxicating you, pulling you in. You could see he was trying to control himself. You watch his eyes dart from your eyes to your lips. You gulp as you feel the adrenaline rush through your body. You close your eyes as the electricity in the air makes you feel dizzy. You steady your breath and slowly open your eyes to look at Taron. He slowly shakes his head and kisses you on your forehead.

“Goodnight Megan.” Taron whispers pulling back and releasing the contact. He stands back looking at you in your blushed and confused form. “I’ll speak to you soon.” He takes a couple of backwards steps and smiles sadly before turning around and walking away from you.

You watch as he tucks hands neatly in his pockets and fades into the distance. You stand watching him feeling bewildered.

What just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks past and you didn’t hear a single thing from Taron. You feel hurt and confused. You try to distract yourself with work, replying to emails, organising interviews for clients, reviewing scripts for clients but your mind was constantly brought back to Taron. You had never felt so humiliated, had you got the wrong end of the stick? Was he scared? Did you do something wrong? Your mind span with question after question. For the past week, you had found it near impossible to not check Taron’s social media. But nothing. Not a single post or like. You started to worry. It was only a couple of days before you were supposed to be going with Taron to assist him with the filming of Robin Hood.

As you sat at your desk at work, surrounded with piles of approved and unapproved scripts for clients; your eye was caught when you noticed your boss walk back into the office after her lunch meeting followed by a certain someone. You quickly snap your head to look down at your desk, you feel your heart pounding in your chest. Try to look busy. You thought. You picked up the nearest script and opened it at a random page. You hear Lindy’s office door shut and you slam the script shut, sit back in your chair and release a sigh of relief. Did he look at me? Did he even notice me?  
“What the heck was that about?”

You jump at the sound of James voice. You turn to look at him and blush. “Oh nothing, just thought I read something in here…” You voice trails off knowing how unconvincing you sound.

“Sure…” He looks smug, “How about we go and make ourselves some tea?” He stands up and holds his hand out to you. You giggle and take his hand and follow him into the office kitchen. The kitchen itself was small but sweet, perfect for part time use at work. It was a space that allowed the colleagues to catch up and socialise during their breaks.

“Right, spill it!” James demand as he starts to boil the kettle.

“It’s a long story. Just promise me you won’t tell anyone. I can’t be dealing with everyone knowing my business.” You get two mugs out of the cupboard and place a tea bag in each. You see James nod which encourages you to continue. You gently wrap your hands around the cold ceramic material of one of the cups, perhaps this was to ground yourself and give yourself something to focus on.

***

Once you had explained everything to James you took the last sip of your tea and placed the cup back down on the coffee table in front of you. You look at him waiting for a sign. You scan this face but his expression was hard to read.

“Please say something” You begged.

James places a warm hand on your leg and smiles. “Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I’m sure he’s got a lot going on at the moment and just needs some time to think.”

You nod in agreement. You had hoped that was the case. “I hope so. Thank you for letting me vent, it’s been a strange few weeks.”

“I’m here whenever you need me. Now don’t you dare keep me out the loop with everything that happens over filming!” You both giggle, relived to have got everything off your chest. You knew that James was going to be a good friend, “I mean it! I’m here for this, I can see you both together!”

You once again thank James and you both get back to your desks; just as you were getting comfortable in your office chair you watch Taron and Lindy leave her office. You felt a lot better after talking to James, you didn’t feel as though you had to hide from him this time. You raise your eye line when you see Taron slowly glide his way over to your desk. His hands tucked into his jacket pockets just like that had been the last time you saw him. You can feel James eyes glued into your side watching every move.

“Good afternoon Taron.” You smile as you contain several emotions racing through your body.

“Good afternoon Megan.” His eyes looked lost, you wanted to reach out and hold him.

“How can I help you?” You tried to remain as emotionless as possible. You could see in his eyes that he wanted to say something but couldn’t.

He cleared his throat, “Can you contact the studio about the bow and arrow please? I have it from rehearsals but the studio need to pick it up to fly it out before Thursday.”

You put your professional hat on and nodded and smiled politely. “Of course, anything else?”

He took his time, you watched his eyes scan your face until he finally shook his head, “No. I’ll see you on Thursday.” And with that he was gone.

You watch him float out of the office, you bit the inside your mouth wishing you had said something. Why was he so blunt? You look over at James and you both shrug.

“Don’t think about it. You’re fine!” He calls over to you as you feel a lump form in your throat. I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine You repeat to yourself as you get onto the studio as requested.

***

A few days later you are stirred from your sleep by the sound of your alarm. You groan and reach over to turn your alarm off. 5:00am. Fantastic. You lay in bed and consider if you had enough time to stay there for another few moments. You felt too safe and comfortable wrapped in your duvet. You knew that from the moment you unwrapped yourself, that safe feeling wouldn’t be returning. Not until you figured out what was going on with Taron. You run your hands over your sleepy face hoping to make you feel more awake. You could feel that you were on the verge of falling back to sleep when your second alarm started. Right, here we go. You thought and resistantly pulled the covers off your body. The cold air shocked your body encouraging you to jump straight in the shower to wake you up.

***

You thanked your Uber driver as he assists you with your luggage. You hadn’t packed much, you’d tried to pack as efficiently as possible. You wheeled your case into the terminal at Gatwick Airport. You looked around the fairly calm airport, no sign of Taron. You got your phone out of your pocket and sent Taron a text alerting him that you had arrived at the airport. After not receiving a reply, you decided to stand in line to check in. The line was pretty short and you had checked in and sent your luggage off in no time. You checked the time and started to panic. You had one job Megan! Why didn’t you contact him earlier? Maybe he slept in? Maybe he’s stuck in traffic? Or, maybe he’s just ignoring your messages. If so, this wasn’t going to be a fun trip.  
You decide the best thing to do was to call Taron. You hovered over his name and number on your phone, you knew you had too but it still feel intimidating, especially after not speaking for weeks. You build up the courage and pressed hard and fast on his name. You raise the phone to your ear and listen to the dial tone over and over. Just as you were about to hang up, he picks up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. I’m at the airport. Where are you?”

“I’ll be there in a moment, I’m just getting my bags out the car. Could you come and help me?”

“Of course, I’ll come out the front now. See you in a sec.” You smile at yourself feeling proud. See that wasn’t too bad. You thought as you placed your phone back into your pocket and confidently stride out to the front of the terminal. You instantly spot Taron with all his bags. You chuckle to yourself watching him struggle. He had bags all over the pavement and a bag flung over his shoulder which swung from side to side hitting the side of his body as he pulled another case out of the trunk of the car.

“Someone’s packed lightly.” You tease, receiving an exasperated look in return. “Let me help.” You help Taron and the driver unload the car. He thanks the driver and turns to look at you.

“Good morning, I’m so sorry I’m late. It’s been one hell of a morning already.” He apologises and uses his eyes to win you over. How could they not?

“It’s fine you don’t need….” You are sharply interrupted.

“T! I finally found one.”

You look to your right to see a stunning tall brunette stride over to you with a luggage trolly. Your eyes looked her up and down, you couldn’t stop looking at her legs. Fuck.  
You snap your head in Taron’s direction, the look on your face must have been priceless.

“You must be Megan, I’ve heard so much about you.” The tall brunette smiles and goes to shake your hand.

“Megan, this is Emily. My girlfriend.”

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

You swallow your pride and place a smile on your face. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest. You struggle to control your breathing. You feel yourself getting lightheaded. You felt humiliated.

“It’s lovely to meet you Emily.” You gently take her soft hand in yours and shake it trying to be polite. It wasn’t as if she had done anything wrong. You couldn’t blame her for wanted to be nice.

“T, let me help you.” You watch as Emily and Taron place their luggage on the trolly. It was clear he was avoiding eye contact, he didn’t even look at you to see how you were. You feel your eyes begin to burn as tears start to form in your eyes. You sharply close your eyes and attempt to swallow the lump in your throat. You couldn’t cry here, not in front of everyone. Especially not in front of Taron and Emily.

“I’m going to run to the bathroom. I’ll see you inside in a moment. Let me know when you’re done.” You knew the best thing you could do right now was to remove yourself from this hellish situation. You didn’t even wait for a reply before you allowed your feet to carry you back into the terminal. You felt the hot tears burn down your cheeks as you hurried into the ladies bathroom. You were thankful to see there wasn’t a usual cue as you rushed into a cubical and quickly locked the door.

You couldn’t control the emotions that were pouring out of you. Everything that had happened over the last few weeks had been a complete rollercoaster and this was your boiling point. You pressed your back again the cool door as you placed your head in your hands to muffle the cries. You knew you had no right to be upset, he didn’t owe you anything. But you just felt stupid and embarrassed. How could you fall for his tricks? How can you be so stupid? Why allow your heart to rule over your head?

As you gathered your thoughts and allows your emotions to calm, you reached into your pocket to retrieve your phone and sent James a text.

A girlfriend!!! A bloody girlfriend! Did you know about this? I feel so embarrassed.  
You placed your phone back into your pocket, wiped your face and took a deep breath before you left the cubical. You walked over to the wash basins and looked at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes looked bloodshot and puffy. You could see tear stains run down your cheeks. You looked a sight. You turned the tap on warm and placed your hands underneath in a bowl shape. You took one last look at yourself before raising the water to your face. The warm water cooled your stinging eyes. You were glad you didn’t put make up on this morning or else you would have had mascara all over your face. 

You raised water up to your face one last time when you felt a hand touch your shoulder blade. You turned to your left and saw Emily next to you washing her hands. You internally cursed and looked at your reflection in the mirror, you had water dripping off your chin, your hairline was now damp and your top had several drip marks over it. You had never felt more like Bridget Jones in your life.

“Here. Take this.” Emily handed you a hand towel. It was sweet gesture which made you scorn yourself internally more.

“Thank you.” You replied as you wiped the remaining water off your face.

“Are you okay? Taron thought something was wrong back there.”

Oh, had he? I wonder why?! You think to yourself.

“No, I’m okay. I just suddenly came over woozy.” You try to convince her, “My driver was all over the place, it was a very bumpy ride. Not what you want first thing in the morning.” You plaster that smile back on your face as you look her up and down again. How could you compare to that?

“Oh no that’s awful. I’m sorry. If you feel like that again, let me know. I can hold your hair back if you need me to. It’s awful when you don’t feel good.”

Why was she being so nice? If only she had known what had almost happened a few weeks ago. She would be putting my face into the toilet instead of holding my hair back.  
You both gather your things and head back out to where Taron was standing on his phone waiting. You still couldn’t forgive him for what he had done and you knew he needed to know that. You wouldn’t allow yourself to be humiliated like that again. You knew you needed to separate your personal and private life. You were here to work, not for Taron’s pleasure.

***

Before long you were all sat waiting at the boarding gate waiting to board the aircraft. You had all been civil and conversation had been sparse between you all as you made your way through the airport. You knew the journey would only be a few hours but you were glad that Taron and Emily were sitting in first class whilst you sat in business. You needed a few hours to yourself to accumulate your thoughts.

“I’m going to pop to the bathroom one last time. I’ll be back in a second.” You watch as Emily wander off leaving Taron and you sat in the corner on your own.

You feel the tension build in the air. Neither of you speaking. You knew you both had things you wanted to say and you didn’t have long before Emily would be back. You didn’t know how much alone time you would have with Taron now that Emily was in the picture.

“So?” You announce making Taron look at you with a sheepish look upon his face. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Megan, please.” He whispers not wanting to cause a scene.

“What the heck Taron! I’m so confused! Did I get the wrong end of the stick? Why did you invite me here?”

Taron shakes his head, “No, no! Look. It’s been a really complicated few weeks for me. I’ve had a lot to think about. I’m sorry for not contacting you. I didn’t know what to say, so I hid away and I know I shouldn’t have done that.”

You watch Taron whilst also keeping an eye out for Emily. You tried to remain as calm as you could.

“Megan, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have put you in this situation. I also didn’t expect Em to come with me. It was last minute thing and I didn’t get to chance to tell you.”

You nod and listen to Taron’s apology. “We do really need to talk though and this isn’t really a great time or place knowing your ‘girlfriend’ is just around the corner.” You knew it was a dig but you couldn’t help it.

You watch Taron bow his head in shame, “ I know, I’m sorry. We will! I’ll make sure we get some time together alone.” You watch Taron stop in his tracks as Emily glides back over to you just as someone announces it’s time for us to board the plane.

You pick up your bag and you all head over to line up. You all wait in line in silence. You flick through your passport in an attempt to distract yourself, you didn’t want to start up a conversation with either of them right now.

As you all gathered onto the plane you turned to Taron and Emily and nodded in acknowledgement as you parted ways, them turning left and you turning right.

“See you in a few hours Megan.” Emily waves as you walk off down the aisle. You find your seat and rummage around in your bag for your headphones. Once found, you plug them into your phone. As your phone lights up you see a message had come through from James.

WHAT?! You can’t be serious! Babe, keep me updated! I want all the details!  
You feel a warm sensation in your chest as you read his message. At least you’re not the only one that’s thrown by this. Just as you were replying you see another message come through from Taron.

I’m so sorry. See you on the other side T. x  
You shake your head in frustration and decide to leave him on seen. It wasn’t going to do him any harm leaving him waiting and thinking about what he’d done.

The majority of your flight was smooth. The flight was fairly empty so you could spread out and enjoy the space. You didn’t mind flying, it was something you had always done. You used to go on family holidays a lot when you were young which meant you got to see a lot of the world from an early age. It was something you were very grateful for.

The hours flew by and before you knew it the seat belt sign above you disappeared. You unraveled your headphones and placed them back into your bag before leaving the aircraft. You instantly felt the temperate different after you stepped off the plane. The air was sharp making you wrap your jacket closer to your body. In the distance you watched Taron and Emily. They looked happy. They looked good together. You wondered how long they had been together. You resistantly caught up with the pair.

“Good flight?” You asked. You were determined to not make this awkward and you knew you had a job to do.

“Not bad, were you okay on your own?” Taron questions, you could see he was being genuine. You nod and smile in an attempt to reassure him.

“Did you get my message?” He asked quietly into your ear. You looked at him with a slight scorn on your face.

“What message?” Emily piped up. Taron took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

“It was about the new schedule which came through before we took off.” Taron assures her.

Wow, he’s good. You thought and internally rolled your eyes.

The rest of your time in the airport was quick. The thing that took the longest was waiting and collecting everyones luggage. Once you found your bag you told the others that you were going to check if your car had arrived to take you to the hotel. You made your way out to the loading bay at the front of the airport and found the person holding the sign with your names on it. You introduced yourself and informed them that Taron and Emily would shortly be following. They took your bag and placed it into the back of the car as you spotted Emily and Taron. You waved to get their attention. You helped them to pile their bags into the back of the car as a young boy came over to Taron.

“Excuse me?” A small shy voice was heard.

Taron looked down at the boy and stopped what he was doing.

“May I have a picture with you? I really love Kingsman.”

You look over and smile at the boys parents who were patiently waiting for him to meet Taron. You watch as Taron talks to the young boy and takes a picture with him. It warms your heart knowing how touched Taron would be seeing the boy of about eleven look at him with admiration in his eyes. The boy soon thanked Taron and returned back to his parents as you all gathered into the waiting car. All three of you are squashed into the back of the car, Taron between you and Emily. It was a right squeeze. You watched Emily place her hand on Taron’s thigh. You felt his body tense up at her touch. You turn to look out the window watching your surrounding whizz past. You had only booked a car for you and Taron and you had now wished you’ve had booked a larger car.

***

As you arrived at the hotel you would be staying in for the next few weeks, you walked over to the reception and informed them Taron and you had arrived. You soon got your room keys and walked back over to the couple passing over their keys. You all squished into the elevator and headed up to the seventh floor. You followed the signs to your room only to discover your rooms were opposite each other. Great. You thought as you internally rolled your eyes.

“I’m going to have a nap and freshen up. I’ll see you guys later.” You announce as you unlock your room and head inside. Thank god you were on your own. You needed time to yourself to mentally prepare yourself for the rest of this trip.


	7. Chapter 7

You placed your bag on the floor and examined what would be your ‘home’ for the next few weeks. You walked over and sat on the soft king size bed and scanned the room. The room was large and airy. You had the bed in the centre of the room, a chest of drawers with a TV opposite the bed and next to that you had a small desk. A build in wardrobe with a floor length mirror sat to the left of the front door, it was big enough to hold all your belongings and your suitcase safely inside. To the right of your door was a large bright bathroom with a bath and a shower. Beside your bed you had a sofa and a coffee table facing the large window which looked out on to the city.

You slipped your shoes off and lay back onto the soft duvet allowing your body to relax. Even though you didn’t mind travelling it was still tiring. You felt your eyelids grow heavy. You tried to resist the sleep that wanted to engulf you. You knew that you needed to freshen up before you fell asleep. You slowly peeled yourself off the bed and walked over to your suitcase and pulled out some pjs. You quickly changed into them and walked into the bathroom and washed your face before you slid into bed for a nap. You set your alarm to wake you up before too much of the day slipped away.

***

A few hours later you woke from your nap. You stretched your arms and legs out releasing the tension that build up in your body whilst you slept. You looked around your room beginning to become familiar with your surroundings. You were looking forward to making it more personal. You pick up your phone from the bed side table, scanned through your social medias and contacted your family to let them know that you had arrived and that you were safe.

You thought back to the events of that morning. You groaned. You knew that having Emily here was a hiccup that you didn’t expect. You didn’t even know that Emily existed until that morning. You played around with your thoughts before opening safari on your phone and opening Google. You watched your fingers type in Taron and Emily’s name. You were inundated with pictures of them both together, looking lovingly at each other with their arms wrapped around each other. You felt your stomach drop. You scan the dates on the pictures and realise that this obviously wasn’t a new relationship. You felt a wave of guilt wash over your body. You shook your head at the way Taron had been around you, there was no smoke without fire. You couldn’t have completely imagined everything, he was partly to blame. You felt as though he had led you on. You continue to scroll through Google, you couldn’t help it and you couldn’t stop even though you knew that you should. The digging wasn’t helping, it was like a form of punishment to yourself. You found article after article written about the couple. You found out that Emily was an assistant director, of course she was in the industry too. That was probably how they met.

You decide that you’ve seen enough, you close the page and log back onto Instagram only to see that Taron had uploaded a picture of the pair together. Your eyes scanned through the comments. I swear I hadn’t seen pictures of them together on his Instagram before. You click on his account and scroll through, you were right. Nothing. It reassured you knowing that you wouldn’t had known about Emily from his online presence.

You shut your phone off and placed it back on the bed side table. You needed to stop torturing yourself. You decided it was best to get out of bed and take a shower to get yourself ready for the dinner you were having with Taron and Emily.

***

You looked at yourself in the mirror and brushed your hand down over your oversized shirt that was tucked into a pair of mom jeans. You run your hands through your hair creating some volume, you were pleased you looked better than you had earlier in the day. You are rudely interrupted by a light knock on the door. You peer through the peephole on the door to see a casually dressed Taron. You could see he was wearing a pair a blue jeans, a classic white t-shirt and a black bomber jacket. You take in a deep breath and confidently open the door.

“Hello” You answer.

Taron looks you up and down and takes in a sharp silent breath, “You look great.”

You close your eyes and shake your head, “Taron…”

“Sorry.” He looks to the floor and then back up again. “Em’s just coming. Are you ready?”

You nod and pick up your room key and slot it into your bag. You allow the door to close behind you as you wait in the corridor with Taron. You both stand in silence not speaking. The air felt still. You bit your lip nervously.

“Hows your room? Everything okay?” You ask trying to break the silence.

“Yes, thank you. Everything’s perfect.” Perfect? Oh was it now? You thought internally rolling your eyes.

“Over dinner we can discuss some of the changes in your schedule for the rest of the week.”

You are disturbed when Emily walks out of the room wearing a tight fitted dress which perfectly hugged her figure. You looked down at your oversized attire and frowned. I thought this was supposed to be casual.  
***

The meal was civil with conversation flowing. You resented yourself for instantly taking a dislike to Emily. She was incredibly sweet and very caring. She was vey eager to get to know you and constantly filled the silences. If you weren’t in the situation you were in, you could see yourself being quite good friends with her. Once you had finished eating, you pulled out your phone.

“Would now be a good time to go over your schedule for this week?” You enquire as you open your emails on your phone.

Taron pulled out his phone, “Yes, let’s do it.”

“Okay so tomorrow you have the morning off but in the afternoon and the evening you’ve got an event with the cast and the production team here in the hotel. I believe it’s just going to be welcome drinks and stuff before you start the following day.”

Your attention gets taken when Emily places a hand on Taron’s hand.

“I’m going to head up to bed, I’m feeling pretty sleepy after today. Taron I’ll see you upstairs. Goodnight Megan, I’ll see you tomorrow” Emily announces and stands up before placing a kiss on Taron’s cheek and then heading out of the hotel restaurant.

You try not to look, keeping your eyes glued on your phone. You knew it was something you were going to have to get used to but it still felt too raw to watch.

‘Megan…” You look up to meet Taron’s sparkling eyes. He reaches his hand over the table to touch your hand. “Let’s go through this later. Do you want to go for a walk with me? Let’s go get some fresh air.”

You hesitate and then nod your head. Why not? What else could go wrong? You thought. Taron calls over a waitress and asks for the meal to be put on his rooms tab. You push your chair back in and place your phone into your bag and follow Taron out of the restaurant and then out of the hotel.

You both walk comfortably along side each other in silence, allowing the crisp air to brush over your skin. You didn’t know where you were going but you didn’t mind. It was a chance to get to see the place you would call home whilst filming. Your eyes scanned the new environment, you tried to familiarise yourself with the area so that you could go and explore the city when you have free time. And to be honest, it felt nice to just be in Taron’s presence. You feel a bitter breeze circle around you both as you walk, you wrap your arms tightly around your body trying to keep yourself warm.

“Are you cold?” You turn to look at Taron as he begins to shrug his jacket over his shoulders. “Here, take this.” Taron stops walking and wraps the jacket around your petite body. The jacket was far too big for you. You looked like a child in your older siblings clothes. Even though it was big, it felt warm and made you feel safe. The smell of Taron’s aftershave smelt fresh against the fabric. Taron raised your arm lightly to roll the sleeves up as he stuck in tongue out slightly like he did when he was concentrating. He did this both sides before stopping and examining your face. You could both see the unsaid thoughts running through your heads. You felt a breath catch in your throat just like it had the last time you were this close to Taron. You could see his mind travelling at a million miles an hour. He smiles slightly and wrapped his arm around your waist as you begin to walk again.

“I think there’s a park just at the end of this road, we can find a place to sit and talk there.”

You nod and allow him to show you the way.


	8. Chapter 8

The walk to the park was slow and peaceful. You noticed the bright stars shining in the sky above you. You had never seen so many stars in your life. The way they lit up the sky was something you had never experienced before. The rhythmic rustle of the trees and the synchronised sound of your footsteps filled your ears. You both kept your eyes forward avoiding any eye contact, leaving both of you wondering what the other was thinking. You both smiled and greeted a passing couple as they wished you a good evening. Once again the silence was present but this time it wasn’t uncomfortable. It gave you a chance to think about what you wanted to say. You expect it did the same for Taron too.

As you approached the end of the street you saw a large park on the other side of the road just as Taron had said. You checked the road for cars and crossed over when it was quiet. The large green park was fairly empty, a few groups of people here and there enjoying the last few hours of the day. You found a wooden bench that was hidden further away from the central hub of the park, you knew you both wanted some privacy. 

You both sat for a moment and watched the world hurry past. There was a sense of calm that washed over you body as you watched the lights of the cars in the distance travelling through the city, the groups of people drinking and celebrating as the day grew to an end and finally knowing that you and Taron were alone. You could feel the warm of his body next to yours. Even though you were sat on the same bench you still felt a disconnection from him. You felt as though he had slightly withdrawn himself from you and you wanted to know why.

You turned to look at Taron taking in his body language and expressions. You could’t read it. You knew that this was the time to be honest with each other. If not, things would linger over you both for the rest of your trip and you both needed to be on your ‘A’ game during filming.

“So, I’m listening.” You encourage him. You made sure that you sounded as calm and controlled as you could. You still felt upset with Taron but the initial shock and hurt wasn’t as extreme as it had been earlier. His presence, as much as you hated to admit it, made you feel calmer.

Taron sighed and turned his body so that he face facing you. “I want to firstly say that I’m very happy you’re here with me. Not just here on this bench but with me whilst filming.” He looked genuine, the light from the city hit his eyes lighting them up. You couldn’t keep your eyes off them, you didn’t want to miss any little clue.

“Secondly, I want to apologise again for putting you in this situation. I shouldn’t have made you feel the way you did, well, do.” You watched as the clogs ticked over inside his mind. “I feel like my head is all over the place.” You watched as he placed his head in this hands in frustration.

‘Hey, it’s okay. Talk to me. I’m here.” You placed your hand on his back and gently rubbed it in encouragement. Even if things didn’t go the way you thought they might, you were still Taron’s assistant and you had a professional duty of care. You both continued to sit in silence whilst Taron gathered his thoughts.

After a few moments Taron slowly sat back up, he had his top lip between his teeth and he looked concerned. “I’m going to be honest with you.”

You nod, “Taron I think that the best thing you can do in this situation. I think we need to be honest and clear with each other.”

There was another pause before Taron announced, “There’s something about you Megan that’s incredibly intoxicating.”

You felt your eyes widen as the words fell out Taron’s mouth. Your heart quickened, it felt like it was going to explode out of your chest. You knew that this was something you had wanted to hear from him only 24 hours ago but now the circumstances have changed and you didn’t know if you should hug him or slap him.

“I shouldn’t even be saying it out loud but it’s true. I feel like I want to be around you all the time. You have this energy that hits me like a ton of bricks when you’re near me. Your touch feels electrifying against my skin. The way you make me feel even when you’re nowhere near is something I’ve never experienced before. Every piece of me aches for you. Ugh, I wish I could explain the way your eyes and your voice make me feel and I can’t stop it. I’ve tried. But it won’t stop. And I know I shouldn’t be feeling like like. I feel so guilty but when I’m near you I can’t help myself.” You watched the turmoil that Taron was going through, his thoughts running at a thousand miles per hour. “I feel like I’m in a situation where I have to decide whether to follow my heart or follow my head… Oh God! Why am I even telling you this? You’ve already been hurt enough by all this.” Taron realised what he was saying and stopped in his tracks.

You shook your head lightly, “I’m here to listen.” You didn’t know if what he was going to say was going to hurt you or make you feel better. You felt like you were listening into a private conversation, you wanted to stay and listen but you knew you shouldn’t.

Taron looked at you, his eyes were scanning your face. You could tell he was looking for an answer. He tilted his head to the side and raised his hand to brush a loose piece of hair behind your ear. You knew what he meant when he said your touch was electrifying. You closed your eyes and leant into his hand. You knew you shouldn’t engage with this behaviour but it was too intoxicating to stop. You craved his touch. You never wanted him to break the contact with your skin. His touch alone started to increase your heartbeat making your breath quicken.

You both sat like this for what felt like a lifetime. When his thumb started to slowly rub against your cheek you opened your eyes to find his watching your every move. You raised your hand to touch his and pulled it away from your face. You released an inaudible sigh and looked down. You knew that this wasn’t right. Especially with Emily sat in Taron’s room just down the road. This wasn’t fair on her and it wasn’t going to be fair on you if this progressed further to only have Taron decide that he wanted to be with Emily and that you were just there for a bit of fun.

“This is a really sticky situation T.” You almost whispered.

“I know it is which is why I disappeared on you. Which I shouldn’t have done but I freaked and I didn’t know what else to do. And now having Em here hasn’t helped the situation.”

You nodded and looked across to the city. Your heart felt heavy knowing that it was falling for someone that couldn’t give you what you wanted. You felt Taron’s hand once again rise up to your face, he gently moved your head back to look in his direction forcing eye contacting. He felt vulnerable knowing how honest he had just been. Too honest.

“You’ve got to trust your gut feeling T.”

“What if my gut feeling was telling me to kiss you right now?”


	9. Chapter 9

“What?” You asked. Had you really heard that correctly? Or was your mind playing tricks on you? You knew this was the time for honesty but boy that was bold. You admired his boldness but it sure did take you by surprise.

“I want to kiss you.” He stated with more confidence this time.

You snatched a breath. Your eyes scanned his face. His eyes were full of lust and danger. This excited you, you couldn’t stop the passion building inside of your core. You felt yourself instinctively lean closer to Taron. You closed your eyes as you felt your cool foreheads resting against each others. The sound of each others erratic breaths filled the air. You felt each others breath against your lips. It filled you with lust. You both didn’t move, it felt like time had stopped still. Was this really happening? You felt a slight scrape of Taron’s lip across yours. It sent a current of electricity into your stomach. You couldn’t hold back any longer. You broke the thick air between you and pressed your lips into Taron’s feeling them melt into one another's. This was it. This is what you had wanted for weeks. 

You pulled back breaking the contact and looked into Taron’s eyes. You felt butterflies bursting inside your belly. You couldn’t take it any longer, you needed to feel his lips against yours again. You smashed your lips back against Taron’s in a passionate kiss. Your lips moving against each other trying to get more. You felt desperate. When it came to Taron you were desperate. His hands held you close to him. For a moment you forgot about the ‘love triangle’ that you were in. You placed one hand behind Taron’s neck and the other gently tugged at his hair. You could feel Taron releasing slight moans against your lips. He pulled away and gently kissed down your neck. You breath hitched in your throat, this felt incredible. You suddenly realised where you were and pulled yourself away from Taron. You looked at Taron in shock, his breath was erratic and he looked wild with passion. His eyes were wide, his lips were plump and red and his hair was a mess.

What on earth just happened?

You calmed your breathing and released Taron’s hair from your hand. His eyes tried to work out what you were thinking. You ran your tongue over your bottom lip tasting Taron upon them.

“I don’t think that should’ve happened…” You eventually said.

“I know, but you can’t deny it felt right.”

You sighed and ran your hands over your face and groaned. “Fuck T!”

It’s true, you couldn’t deny that it felt right. It felt more than ‘right’, it felt perfect. But that didn’t excuse the fact you had just gone behind Emily’s back. You would hate to be in Emily’s situation and you knew that you were just as much at fault.

“I think we should go.” You stood up from the bench and wrapped Taron’s jacket around your body in a protective manner. He nodded sadly and stood up.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

As you walked back to the hotel you couldn’t stop your mind from racing. You occasionally felt Taron’s fingers brush past yours as you walked, each time it sent sparks through your hand and up into your arm. You had to stop every little impulse in you that wanted to reach out and take his hand in yours. You couldn’t and you knew it wasn’t appropriate.

As you approached the entrance of the hotel you watched the doorman open the door for you both. Taron signalled for you to enter before him. You both made a beeline for the elevator. You both waited patiently for it to arrive. When it did arrive you stepped aside and allowed people to exit without any obstructions. You were just about to step inside when you heard someone call Taron’s name. You turn to see Jamie Foxx approaching Taron. You watched the pair hug and greet each other. You stepped out of the door of the lift and stood aside with your head down waiting politely for them. A few moments into the conversation you heard Taron invite you over.

“Megan… come over.” He signalled and you walked over with a smile on your face.

“Hello, lovely to meet you.” You greet Jamie and place your hand out to shake his hand.

“You too.” Jamie shook your hand and looked you up and down. Perhaps looking at Taron’s jacket on your petite frame. “So you guys are…” He squinted and looked at you both. You and Taron looked at each other in surprise and both tried to explain that you worked for him over the top of each other. You both stopped and giggled at each other.

“Only an assistant?” Jamie pushed. Was it written all over your face? Did he know something? You felt yourself getting flushed.

You both quickly nod. “Yes, only an assistant.”

Jamie smirked at himself, “Sure…”

“I… I have... a girlfriend.” Taron said and looked down awkwardly. The words hit you like a ton of bricks. How could you forget. The guilt ran through your veins.

“Well it was wonderful to meet you Megan. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Jamie wished you well and went off to continue his evening.

You walked ahead of Taron and pressed the elevator for the second time that evening. It arrived quickly and you both stepped inside as Taron pressed for your floor. As you arrived at your floor Taron placed his hand on your lower back and guided you down the corridor to your rooms. As you arrived at your rooms you both stood and looked at each other. You knew you had to be careful with Emily just meters away. You didn’t know if she was still awake and possibly listening out for us to arrive back.

“Goodnight Taron.” You whispered.

“Megan...” Taron reached out to touch your hand. “Goodnight.”

You smiled weakly and took your keycard out of your bag and entered your room. As soon as you entered your room; you pushed your back against the door and closed your eyes. Why me? You didn’t wish this situation on anyone. You knew you needed to get your head straight or else you could lose everything. You had worked so hard to get this job and you couldn’t let some lust take this all away from you. You also couldn’t risk being in a love triangle. You had seen couples around you fall apart due to a third person being in the picture and you refused to be the one that would cause someone else pain. No matter what your heart was telling you.

You leant down and took your shoes off. As you did so your nose was flooded with the smell of Taron’s aftershave. You looked down to at the jacket you were still wearing. You shook you head and slid it off your shoulders. You placed the jacket over the chair next to the desk and sat back on the bed. You raised your fingers up to your mouth and touched your lips delicately. Your tongue ran over them tasting the remnants of Taron. You knew it was wrong but you just wanted more. You felt like you couldn’t get enough. The way that his kiss felt and the way your lips moulded together was something you would never forget. That kiss made you feel special. It made you feel like you were floating on air. Just the thought of it made you think about Taron placing tiny kisses all over the rest of your body making you squirm in delight.

Before you allowed your mind to wander any further; you stood up and got yourself ready for bed. You had planned to spend the morning exploring the city before you joined Taron with the welcome party at the hotel in the evening. As you climbed into bed you thought about Taron in his room. You thought about him stripping his clothes off and climbing into bed. Until you remembered he would be climbing into bed next too Emily. Holding her close, wrapping his arm around her waist and nuzzling into her neck. You shook the thoughts from your head and attempted to fall asleep.

Little did you know that Taron was laying in bed next too Emily however, each of them were on opposite sides of the bed not touching. It had been like this for a while. They seemed to go through ups and downs and they were certainly experiencing a down. They hadn’t really been intimate for a while and even when they did it just felt forced. What they had used to be special but the spark was slowly dwindling. They had been together for a while, they were planning on buying a house together after this project. The plan was to settle down together. But this situation made Taron question if it was the right decision. Taron thought back to what had happened at the park, he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. He felt guilty, he really did but he was experiencing emotions he hadn’t experienced for a really long time. He craved it. He needed more.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was wonderful. You got to explore the city and experience a place you had never been before. You loved travelling and you also really loved experiencing new things. You were excited to get to see more of the country when you got more free time throughout your trip. Exploring the city on your own allowed you to come to your sense about the night before. Sure it had been great but it also shouldn’t have happened. You made a vow to yourself to never let it happen again. As tempting as it was.

You were just putting the finishing touches to your make up as you FaceTimed your parents. You told them about your adventures that morning. They were incredibly proud of you. They always had been. Your parents were the kind of people that allowed you to go down whatever path you wanted and they were always going to be there to help and support you. You missed them dearly. Since moving to London you didn’t get to see them as much as you had wanted. They only lived an hour or so away on the train but you didn’t always get the time to visit for a weekend. Your work schedules always seemed to clash. It seemed like Christmas was the only time that you and your siblings were able to go back home to your parents. You missed times like these, you took them for granted when you were younger. Now you wish you had cherished them more.

“I promise to stay safe and I promise I’ll keep you updated.”

“You better!” You heard your mum call back.

“Right I better get going. How do I look?” You turned the camera around to show your parents what you were wearing in the mirror. You were wearing a tight black halter neck dress that stopped mid way up your thigh. You turned around to look at the back of your dress; it was open at the back which left a large part of your back exposed before it hugged your round bum and hips. You picked up a simple pair of black heels and slipped them on giving you an extra few inches of height. You had curled your hair and brushed it over creating an effortless wave. ‘Effortless wave’, which actually took hours of precisely twisting your hair with your curling tongs trying not to burn yourself whilst you sang your Spotify playlist out far too loud.

“You look beautiful darling.”

‘Thank you. I’ll speak to you guys tomorrow! Love you!”

You said your goodbyes and hung up. You placed your phone back on charge and completed your look off with an elegant muted red lip. You looked at yourself in the mirror and you had to admit you looked good. More than good. You had wanted to make an effort tonight not just for Taron and the party but also for yourself. You deserved to look your best every once in a while. It had been a while since you had made yourself feel special. So why not tonight? You had to admit you were feeling a little nervous about this evening. You were nervous to see Taron, you were nervous to see Emily and you were nervous to meet the people you would be working along side for this project. You wanted to make a good impression.

You checked your phone and saw it was time to get going. You picked up your perfume and sprayed some onto your body. You did a once over of your room to make sure you had everything. Your attention was caught at Taron’s jacket neatly hanging from the chair at the desk. You walked over to it and picked it up. Did you give it back when you went to collect Taron? What if Emily answered the door and questioned why you had it? As far as you were aware she didn’t know you had both left the hotel last night. You stood debating with yourself for a while before you decided to place it back on the chair. Taron’s scent was still potent on the fabric which forced its way into your senses.

You picked up your bag and left the room. You took a few steps to reach Taron and Emily’s door and knocked gently. You didn’t wait long before Taron opened the door. He was dressed in a white shirt and smart dark grey suit trousers kept on his waist with a belt. Everything he was wearing was hugging his body perfectly. Your eyes started at his pecks and then trailed down to his thighs. His eyes were doing the same to you, he hadn’t really seen you wear anything that was this revealing. Most things you worn were comfortable and oversized. You heard a whispered “Wow” leave Taron’s lips as he took you in. You heard a crash from inside the room which caused Taron to jump out of his thoughts.

“We’re just coming.” Taron looked up and stated before turning into the room, “Em, come on! You knew we had to leave now.” You watched as Taron held the door open with his foot but leant into the bathroom and snapped at Emily.

You shuffled from foot to foot as you felt awkward. You heard mutterings coming from inside the room but chose to not listen in. A few moments later Taron popped his head back out, “Sorry. Won’t be long.” You smiled and waited until Taron held the door out for Emily to exit. She was wearing a mint green dress which tightly hung to her body.

“Hi Megan. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I wasn’t waiting long.” You start to walk alongside Emily leaving Taron trailing behind. You turned your head to look at him as he rolled his eyes at her comment. You catch his eye and raised your eyebrows questioning him.

“What did you get up to this morning Megan?” Emily asked as she pressed the button for the elevator.

“I went to explore a little. I wanted to get my bearings.” You answered as you all stepped into the lift. 

“Oh, I think there might be a nice park down the road. I can see it from our bedroom window. Did you see it?” You stiffen at the mention of the park, you also clock Taron’s body language which had also tensed in response too. From your side view you could see the way Taron was pleading at you with his eyes.

“Yes” You answered through gritted teeth, “I walked past it today. It looks very pretty.” You tried to be polite. You wondered how much you could actually see from their window. Surely she couldn’t have seen much more than just dots walking around the pavement. Right?

“Perhaps we could go.” You and Taron both look at Emily and then at each other. “We could all have a picnic at some point. It would be nice.” Emily announces and left the elevator once the doors reopen leaving you and Taron standing behind in confusion. You could see the curiosity on Taron’s face, you were sure you had a similar expression on yours too.

You all walked towards the big conference room that had been decorated and made into a social space for the evening ahead. You looked around at the busy room, it was full of people from all walks of life. You gulped a little feeling initially intimidated. Taron instantly started to mingle and greet people he knew whilst you and Emily stood in the entrance.

“We can stick together. I don’t know anyone either.” Emily whispered into your ear and looped her arm around yours and led you into the room. You were glad to have someone with you, it made these situations easier but it still didn’t help that you had kissed her boyfriend the previous evening.

***

The evening went well. Taron had introduced you and Emily to several people in the room. You struck up conversations with people that you would be working very closely with. Emily was deep in conversation with a group of Assistant Directors; talking about different projects they had worked on and who they had all worked with whilst Taron was over talking to the Director and the production team. You grabbed yourself and Taron another drink and walked over to introduce yourself.

Taron noticed you heading over and smiled holding his arm out to welcome you into the group. You handed him his drink and smiled to the others.

“You must be Megan.” Otto the director stated.

“I am, yes. It’s lovely to meet you.” You knew you had to be on your best behaviour.

“Taron’s just been telling us all about you.”

“What? Really?” You snapped your head to look at his questioningly and took a sip of your drink.

He wrapped his arms around your shoulders hugging you from behind and held you into his chest as he rest his head on your shoulder. “Because you’ve the best assistant anyone could ever ask for.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed at his remark. “Oh please! What’s got into you!?”

Taron puckered up his lips and tried to kiss your cheek, you tried to squirm away but was unsuccessful due to his arms holding you tightly into his chest. You knew Taron was showing off but something about it made you feel special. You could tell that Taron was being protective of you, he clearly didn’t want anyone else to touch you and this was his way of making that known. 

“You look wonderful tonight Megan.” You look to your side to see a gentleman about the same age as Taron perhaps a little taller make his presence known.

“Thank you…” You looked at him and scanned his face. You didn’t recognise him. You didn’t think you had met before.

“Ben. I wrote the screenplay.”

You felt Taron’s arms tighten around you as tried to shake Ben’s hand. Oh he’s getting possessive now he is? You thought. You wished you could have seen his face. You knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings from you that well.

“Ben. It’s nice to meet you. It’s a wonderful script. I was actually the one that told Taron about his project, I thought he should do it.”

“That’s true, she did. It’s her fault I’m here.” You raised her hands to rest them on Taron’s arms that were still wrapped tightly around your upper body.

“You should all be thanking me.” You joked and sipped on your drink but struggled with Taron wrapped around you. You tapped on his arms asking to be released. He resistantly unravels his arms and sets you free. You could still feel his presence over your shoulder, you could tell he didn’t want you out of his sight. Not with Ben flirting with you.

You stood around and chatted to the group with Taron. They were all so lovely, you wondered why you had been so nervous.

“I’m going to grab another drink, did you want to come with me?” Ben asked quietly into your ear, not wanting his devices to be known. You debated for a moment and finally nodded and followed him over to the free bar.

You chatted and got to know Ben. You seemed to have a lot in common. It felt really natural talking to him, you didn’t feel like you needed to force anything. As you got to know Ben you could feel Taron’s eyes glaring into you watching your every move. You would catch a glance every now and then, he didn’t take his eyes off you.

You were enjoying your conversation until Emily came stumbling over to the bar. She was about to order herself another drink until she spotted you.

“M..me..Megaannn” She slurred and hung tightly onto the bar.

“Excuse me a moment.” You excused yourself from Ben and hurried over to Emily.

“Emily! Are you okay?” You looked her up and down and held your hands out to steady her swaying.

“I fink…I may ‘ave had a little… weeney bit too much to drink” This was very clear. Emily was paralytic drunk. You scanned the room in search of Taron but you couldn’t see him anywhere. Typical. The one time I need his attention this evening. You thought.

“Okay Em. Let’s get you back to your room.” You slid your arm around Emily so that she could lean on you as you helped her out of the room.

As you reached Taron and Emily’s room you manage to find the key in Emily’s bag and guide her inside. Once inside, you placed Emily’s bag and key card down on the dresser and led her to the bed and helped her get undressed.

You held her close to you as you unzipped her dress, lifting it up over her head. You gently placed her back down on the bed and got her a glass of water. She sipped her water and handed the glass back to you. 

“Sorry… did I ruin your evening?” Emily asks when she was able to form a sentence.

“No, of course you haven’t” You assure her as you unbuckled her shoes.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.” You pull the covers back and helped Emily inside. You sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair gently.

“Taron really likes you, you know.”

You freeze and look at Emily not saying anything. What did she mean?

“Does he?” You try to be vague as you continued to slowly stroke her hair again.

She nods and drifts off into an alcohol fuelled sleep. You were left sat on the bed contemplated what she had just said. You sighed and shook your head. You placed your head in your hands and tried to fight back the tears. You needed to be more careful, this wasn’t fair on this poor girl.


	11. Chapter 11

You sat and watched Emily sleep for a few moments before you carefully removed your hand from her hair. You quietly picked up the bin from the corner of the room and placed it on the floor next to her just in case she needed it in the night. You refilled the glass of water and placed it on the bed side table next to her and then took one last look around the room. You examined the couples belongings scattered around the room. You went back to Emily’s bag and put her phone next to her bed so that it was close by for her to use if she needed too. 

Your curiosity took hold of you and you walked over to the window, pulled the curtain back and looked out. It was true, you could see the park from their room just as Emily had said but it made you feel better knowing that you couldn’t make anything out apart from green space in the distance. She couldn’t have seen you and Taron. You felt yourself release a sigh of relief.

You placed the curtain back shutting the light out of the room and quietly tip-toed back out to the corridor. Making sure the door didn’t slam behind you when it closed. As you head back down to the party; you thought about what Emily had said. Taron likes you, you know. What did she mean by this? Did she suspect something or was it an innocent remark? The statement left you feeling anxious. You were still lost in your own thoughts when you walked back into the party. Taron instantly came rushing up to you snapping you out of your trail of thoughts.

“Where were you? I was looking all over for you. Nobody has seen you for ages. I was worried about you.” Taron looked stern but concerned.

“I was with Emily.” You took him over to the side of the room to talk to him privately. “I had to take her back to the room. She was a little bit of a mess. She couldn’t even walk Taron.”

Taron looked frustrated, “Why would she do that? How do you think that makes me look?” He rubbed his temple and looked around the room in despair.

“She didn’t cause any harm. It’s okay. She’s safe and sleep.” You tried to reassure him, but you were slightly taken back by his frustration.

“Well, I guess we should leave then. Probably should make sure she’s okay. I’m going to say goodbye to everyone. I’ll only be a moment.” And with that Taron disappeared back into the crowd again.

You stood at the entrance of the room waiting for Taron to come back. Your mind wandering back to Emily’s comment. You bit your lip and watched the party in full swing. You jumped in shock when you felt a hand on your lower back. You turned to your left to see Ben standing beside you.

“The wandered returns.” He chuckled.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to abandon you. I had to get Emily back to her room. I had to make sure she was safe.”

“It’s all good. You did the right thing. You’re a good friend.” Friend. Oh, you have no idea. You thought.

“Well I’d hope someone would do that for me if I ever got myself in that situation.”

You watched Ben nod and then look down at his shuffling feet. “I was wondering if you’d like to go for a drink with me some time.”

You looked at Ben feeling surprised. This had come out of nowhere. It was a nice surprise though. You were just about to answer when Taron came back up to you.

“Ready to go Megan?” Taron questioned and placed his arm around your waist pulling you close to him. You watched his eyes give Ben a gentle warning.

You looked between the men and nodded. “Yes I’m ready.” You watched as Taron turned to leave the room leaving you behind. You turned to look at Ben and smiled. Why not? You thought, What harm was it going to do?  
“I would love too. Pass me your phone, I’ll put my number in.” You quickly entered your details into Ben’s phone and wished him a goodnight. You left the room to find Taron holding the lift for you. You hurried over to him, the sound of your heels echoing throughout the lobby.

“What was that about?” He asked curiously as you climbed inside.

“How about you tell me what that was about?” You snapped and rolled your eyes. “If you really want to know, he just asked me to go for a drink with him.”

Taron looked at you with disgust, “He what?” He scoffed, “I hope you said no.” He shifted his weight from foot to foot, you could see he was annoyed. “Why do that right in front of my face? I was literally right there watching. You were all over each other all night. You don’t have to rub it in. You know I’ve been honest about how I feel about you. Are you trying to make me jealous?”

“What difference does it make to you? Just to remind you that you have Emily asleep in your bed right now. How do you think that makes me feel Taron! You have a girlfriend! And until that isn’t a thing, you have no right to question what I decide to do with my free time.” You snapped and left the lift in frustration when it arrived at your floor. Taron slowly trailing behind. You arrived at your room and fished inside your bag for your keycard. You were annoyed at Taron. He was only thinking about himself, it was as if your’s and Emily’s feelings were irrelevant.

“Can I have my key then?” Taron snapped. You turned to Taron who was stood with his arms crossed waiting for you.

“What?” You questioned.

“My keycard? You must have it if you let Emily in.”

You felt your heart beat in your chest. No, no, no! You couldn’t have been this careless. “You don’t have a second key?”

Taron rubbed the back of his head with his hand and groaned. “No! We left the second key in the room not thinking we would need it.”

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Taron looked frantic and lost. This was your fault. You didn’t even think about taking the key back when you left the room. You thought it made sense that Taron and Emily would have separate keys. You debated what to do. You and Taron stood in silence both thinking of solutions. You looked down at your keycard as an idea popped into your head.

“You could always stay in my room for the night?” You said hesitantly. Taron shot you a look. “I’m serious. It’s my fault, so surely I have to make it right. You or I could sleep on the sofa?” You didn’t give Taron a moment to question it. You opened the door and held it open for Taron to enter. “Come on. What other options do you have?”

Taron resistantly walked in and you closed the door behind him. You could feel there was still tension in the air but you had no choice but to move through it. You walked further into your room welcoming Taron inside. You were glad you had given your room a tidy before you got ready for the evening. You opened your wardrobe and placed your heels back inside. Your feet were thankful to have been released from the tight shoes. Your eyed darted between the sofa and the bed. You walked over to the sofa and examined its size. You hadn’t realised how small it was until now.

“It’s a lot smaller than I thought it was.” You admitted. Taron walked over and examined it himself and chuckled. He sat on the sofa and continued to laugh.

“I don’t think you could squeeze on here with me, not with my fat arse. Let alone one of us sleep on it.”

You laughed with him and tried to squeeze on the end with him but it didn’t work. You were more or less sat on his lap. You looked over to the bed and contemplated the idea of sharing. Would it be appropriate?

“Wait! Let me get up.” You watched Taron stand up from his spot on the sofa. “Try to lay down.” You laid down and stretched your legs out. You and Taron both laughed when your legs dangled off the edge of the sofa. You were a lot shorter than Taron, if you couldn’t fit then he certainly couldn’t.

“I think we only have one option here.” Taron announced and looked over at the bed.

You knew it was true, “Fine. But don’t hog the covers.” You called back to him as stood up and collected your pjs and walked into the bathroom. You shut and locked the door behind you. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You still looked immaculate, your make up haven’t budged, your hair was still wavy but slightly flatter now. You grabbed your cleanser and started to remove your make up. You watched the colours merge together on the cloth once you removed it all. You gave your face another wipe and then dried it. You finished the rest of your evening routine and then climbed out of your dress and put your silk pjs on. 

You picked up your toothbrush and brushed your teeth whilst watching yourself. You thought about the fact you were about to share a bed with Taron. It made you feel anxious for a number of reasons. You hoped that Emily wouldn’t find out, or if she did find out that Taron has slept in your room, you hoped she would believe that he slept on the sofa. However you couldn’t deny a sense of excitement that also creeped into your veins. Feeling him so close would take a lot of self restraint, from both of you. Surely you’d be able to do it? It’s not like you were an animal, you could control yourself for one night. Right?

You picked up your dress from the floor and left the room. As soon as you exited the bathroom you could see Taron getting undressed in the reflection of the mirror. You stood still and held your breath. You could feel your core melt. You didn’t know if Taron had heard you open the bathroom door but you hoped he couldn’t see you watching. However, you spoke too soon. Taron turned around and saw your reflection watching him.

“I’m sorry. I have nothing else to put on. I can’t sleep in a suit.” He held his hands up like he has been caught red handed.

You walked further into the room and placed your dress on the chest of drawers. Taron had already taken his suit trousers off which were currently sprawled out over the bed leaving him in his tight white Calvin Klein boxers, his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open over his chest. You didn’t know how to reply. You picked up your hairbrush and gently teased through your hair getting rid of any tangles. You used it as a distraction. You could feel Taron watching you once again. You placed the hairbrush down and slowly walked over to him.

“That’s fine, but you’re currently on my side of the bed.” You picked up his suit trousers and folded the neatly and placed them next to his jacket from the previous evening. Taron smiled and walked over to place his socks and white shirt in the pile. Having him so nude and so close was doing things to you. You could feel his breath on you as he placed his belongings down. Your eyes were looking down trying to avoid eye contact, however this meant your eyes were drawn to a rather large bulge in his boxers. They really didn’t leave much to the imagination. You realised what you were looking at and stepped out of the situation. You walked over to the bed and quickly climbed inside.

“You can turn the lights off.” You teased trying to lighten the atmosphere.

You pulled the covers tight around your body and closed your eyes. You heard Taron walk over to the light switch and turn the lights off before climbing into bed next to you. It had been a while since you had shared a bed with anyone. You liked having a bed to yourself. You enjoyed sprawling out and wrapping the covers around you like a burrito. To feel the weight of Taron’s body in bed with you felt strange, nice but strange. The warmth of his body made you feel hot. Your mind started to run wild with images of things that could happen between you. You knew you needed to control yourself. This is going to be a long night, you thought.  
As Taron got comfortable in bed, he lent over your body. You could feel the weight of his body over yours. You opened your eyes to see his face hovering over yours. You felt a breath hitch in your throat. All you wanted to do was reach out and kiss him. You wanted to feel his lips on your neck like they had been earlier that week. You wanted to feel his body on yours. You wanted him. And you could see in his eyes that he wanted you too. He smirked at you and then lent down and kissed your temple.

“Goodnight Megan, sleep well.”


	12. Chapter 12

The room was dark. The air around you was red hot. Your heart was pounding in your chest. Hands were on your body, sending chills through your skin. You were hyper aware of every touch. His touch. You felt the hairs on your arms stand to attention. Your body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. You could feel a bead of sweat dripping down your chest making its way down to join the puddle of sweat on the screwed up sheets beneath you. The sound of gasps and needy moans filled the room.

You could feel Taron’s hot breath on your neck. Every inch of your skin was pressed against his. You caught a glimpse of your bodies beautifully moulded together in the mirror opposite. You had your legs wrapped around Taron’s waist encouraging him to go deeper as he pounded into you. He was so good at this, a perfect combination of rough and needy but also loving and gentle. His arms were tucked under your neck holding you close to him. You had your arms wrapped around his frame. Your fingers dug into his back in pleasure. He was addictive. You wanted more. You knew that you couldn’t turn back. Not now. It was too late. But did you really want to turn back? Definitely not.

You looked up to see Taron’s face covered in pleasure; his eyes were squeezed shut, his forehead screwed up and his mouth wide open begging for air. You watched sweat trickle down the side of his face, and you felt his abs twitch at the sensations he was experiencing. You couldn’t stop watching him, you released a low moan which made Taron open his eyes. They were full of lust and passion.

“You like that?” He asked, his voice was husky and his breath shaky. You moaned and closed your eyes in response. His lips press delicate kisses across your face, down across your neck and over the cook of your shoulder. The final kisses are pressed against your ear as he tell you to open your eyes. Your eyes spring open in response, you feel your body begin to be taken over by pleasure as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your release. You could tell Taron was too by the way his thrusts started to tire. His body started to give more and more weight onto yours as his breath got more heavy. You were at a perfect angle to start kissing his neck. His skin tasted sweet against your lips. You sucked gently and grazed your teeth along his skin causing him to curse above you.

“Fuck Megan…” You heard Taron whimper and release a sweet little cry of pleasure. Taron carefully removed his right arm from underneath you and traced it down your body finding your little bud of pleasure. He skilfully rubbed it causing you to gasp in delight. You began to feel the similar tingling sensation sizzle around your body. “Ugh, don’t stop… I.. I’m close” You managed to whimper just as you felt your body take control. Your eyes snapped shut as you felt your body curl up into Taron’s body feeling a mixture of tension and release. You couldn’t mask the moans that managed to escaped your lips as you burrowed your head into Taron’s damp neck.

You could hear Taron grunt and groan above you as he sloppily thrust into you a couple more times before he tensed and moaned out your name. You opened your eyes to watch him indulge in his pleasure as you tried to calm your breathing. Your body was still quivering from your release. You couldn’t get enough of him. He looked so beautiful. His face was flushed red, his hair was everywhere and his neck and chest were blotchy with red marks. You wished you could savour this moment forever. You tried to save a mental image in your mind. This was a moment you never wanted to forget.

Your chest heaved, feeling lightheaded and disoriented, legs still shuddering at the sensation. His weight on top of you was reassuring, and you only tightened your legs around him when he tried to move off you. You didn’t want to lose the connection you had with him. Not just yet. You ran gentle fingers over the defined muscles on his back, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin, hearing him sigh into your neck. Taron turned his head and lifted it up slightly, eyes meeting yours. His breath still rapid. You both smiled at each other. He gently placed his burning forehead against yours, “You’re so beautiful.” He gazed at your face and then placed a delicate peck on your lips. He stroked a damp piece of hair away from your face before leaning back down to rejoin your lips in a delicate and soothing kiss—

Bzzz Bzzz— You were interrupted by the sound of your phone vibrating on the bed side table. You groaned as you opened your eyes, propped yourself up and looked around the room. It was just a dream, you thought. A very vivid and erotic dream. But only a dream. You could feel your heart beating in your chest at a thousand miles an hour. You closed your eyes and tried to savour the perfect images in your head, but it was no use. You let out a large sigh and picked your phone up to see who had been texting you, taking you out of your blissful dream. The brightness of your phone burning your sleepy eyes as you read.

Good Morning Megan. Thank you for helping me last night. Do you by any chance know where Taron is? He didn’t come back last night. x  
The events of last night came rushing back to you. You turned your head to see Taron spread out on his belly fast asleep next to you. He looked so peaceful. His hair was all over the place and his face was squashed into the pillow facing you. You could hear his rhythmic breathing as he slept. You couldn’t believe you had just slept next to him whilst having a sex dream about him. You shook your head and typed out a response too Emily.

Good morning Emily. I hope you’re not feeling too awful this morning after last night. Taron is actually asleep on my sofa. I stupidly left the keycard in your room last night when I took you back. I’ll get him to come straight over to you when he wakes up.  
You hated lying but you couldn’t tell her the truth. You sunk back down onto the bed and watched as Taron’s back rose and fell whilst he slept. You wondering what he was dreaming out. Nothing close to what I just experienced. You thought. The dream felt so real. You could remember every little detail. The way the bead of sweat rolled down your chest, the weight of him body on top of yours, his breath on your skin and the way he had made you feel. You felt a tiny tinge of sadness in your stomach. You could see Taron being very vulnerable and caring in bed but you could also imagine him being a beast. Your mind reminded you that Taron was asleep in nothing but his boxers next to you. You couldn’t wait to see his toned body when he woke up. Stop! Stop it! Not appropriate.You thought and shook the images away.

You heard your phone vibrate again. You picked it up and looked at the reply.

At least he’s safe. Why didn’t you just go down to reception and get a spare key?? x  
You closed your eyes and laughed to yourself gently. Why didn’t I think of that? How stupid am I? You placed your phone down and laid back to watch Taron sleep. Watching him sleep made you feel calm. You felt like you could lay like this for hours. Just watching him. You suddenly realised how inappropriate it was and decided it was best to leave Taron asleep so that you could jump into the shower and cool off. You sleepily rubbed your eyes and walked into the bathroom and turned the warm water on. You stripped yourself from your tacky pjs and entered the shower. The water felt amazing on your skin, washing away the remnants of the dream you’d just had.

Once you were feeling fresh you stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around your dripping body. You scanned the bathroom for some clothes and then realised you hadn’t taken a clean outfit into the bathroom with you. Fuck, fuck, fuck. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You hair had been placed in a messy bun on the top of your head, your cheeks looked flushed from the heat of the shower and you had dips of water running down your chest. You have no other option but to leave the room with just a towel around you. You just had to hope that Taron was still asleep. You opened the bathroom door quietly and tip-toed out of the bathroom over to the chest of drawers. You were just taking out a pair of knickers from the drawer when you heard the duvet rustle loudly behind you.

“Well isn’t that a nice wake up call.”

You cursed to yourself and turned around to see Taron sat up in bed with the duvet covering his legs and crotch, his abdomen perfectly on show. You looked down at your dripping figure, the towel was tiny and barely kept your modesty.

“Good morning Taron” You blushed. “I’m sorry. I forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom with me.”

“I’m not complaining.” Taron said hastily before climbing out of bed and over towards you.

You watched him get closer to you, you felt your body tense. As he approached you, his eyes were scanning your body. You felt exposed. You gulped as your eyes were invited to look at his bare body. He looked incredible. He stopped in front of you. He smirked at you and placed your hands on your hips so that he could get a better look at you. You felt a shiver run down your body. You both caught eye contact. You wanted to know what he was going to do next. He leant down and kissed your neck and collarbone. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back in delight. He knew all the right places to hit. When Taron stopped you let out a small whimper at the loss of his touch.

“You were super restless in the night. Did you have a bad dream?” He enquired.

You weren’t sure how to reply. You took a moment to think about what you should say. “I, erm, I had a strange dream. That’s all.” Taron cocked his eyebrow at you and smirked.

He looked inside the open drawer and pulled out a small lacy pair of knicker. “I want you to wear these for me.” He placed them in your hand and started to kiss your exposed neck again. You released a muted moan which didn’t go unnoticed. He knew how to win you over.

“I’m going to take a quick shower. I’d say join me but it’s a bit late for that. I’ll keep the door unlocked in case you change your mind.” He winked and placed a gentle kiss on your cheek before headed into the bathroom and shutting the door.

You were left feeling flustered again. He had such a way with you. Why did you allow him to have so much control over you and your body. He didn’t even have to try and you were like putty in his hands.

You dried yourself off and got dressed into a pair of jeans, a white crop top with an oversized cream blazer over the top. You were just taking your hair down in front of the mirror when the bathroom door opened revealing a rather wet looking Taron. He had a small towel wrapped around his waist. He gave you a wink and then walked into the bedroom. You knew you shouldn’t look and you knew that he wanted you to look as he dropped his towel exposing his bare bum. You felt your eyes widen. You watched his every move as he dried himself. He picked up his Calvins and put them back on his body, pinging the elastic waist knowing you were watching. He kept his back to you as he redressed in the rest of the clothes from the night before.

“Like what you see?” He asked cheekily when he finally turned around whilst buttoning up his shirt.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, “You did that on purpose.”

Taron picked up his jacket that had been sat in your room and walked over to you, “Of course I did. Did you not think I wanted to give you something in return after my wonderful wake up call?”

You blushed and looked down. Taron placed his hand under your chin and raised it up so that you were looking into each others eyes.

“Are you wearing what I told you to wear?” His eyes couldn’t hide his excitement. You bit your lip before placing your hand into the side your jeans and pulling out some of the material to show him. He released a low groan.

“Good girl.” He leant in close and hovered his lips over yours. You closed your eyes in anticipation. “Have a good day Megan. I’ll see you this afternoon. Get ready to see how natural I am on a horse.” You opened your eyes as he broke contact. Your eyes followed him as he walked over to the door. He turned and winked at you.

And with that he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

After you had been left feeling flustered that morning, you had decided it was best to distract yourself with work. You wanted to be as prepared as possible. You contacted Lindy and the office back in London and informed them how well everything was going so far. You read through a number of scripts that had been send through for Taron and got back to the office with your opinions on them. You also went through Taron’s schedule and organised transport to and from set for the next few weeks. You knew that the next few weeks were going to fly by. Filming wouldn’t take took long and then straight after Taron had to go off to start the press tour for Kingsman: The Golden Circle. You were just finishing up when you heard your stomach rumble. You checked the time and decided to go and grab some food. You shut your laptop down and walked over to your wardrobe to select some shoes before leaving your room.

You went down to the hotels breakfast buffet and picked up a large selection of food, from the healthy option of fresh fruit to the slightly less healthy option of pancakes covered in syrup. You were enjoying some time to yourself when someone placed their plate down on the table next to yours. You looked up from your phone to see who it was.

“Good morning. May I join you?”

“Of course you can.” You smiled up at Ben and placed your phone down on the table in front of you. It was nice to see Ben but you had really wished to have some time to yourself before the real work started that afternoon.

Ben pulled out the chair next to you and sat down beaming. “It’s good to see you. How is everything after last night?”

You took a sip of your fresh orange juice and smiled again thinking about the last 12 hours. “It’s been good. Nothing too crazy.” If only he knew. You thought.

You both sat and nibbled on your food and talked a little more continuing on from the night before. It was nice getting to know each other. Ben seemed like a really lovely person, he was very easy to talk too and he was also very charming. He seemed really interested in getting to know you. Before you knew it your phone alerted you that the car would be arriving soon to pick yourself and Taron up for rehearsals.

“Oh gosh, is that the time? It’s been really lovely talking to you Ben. I really do need to get going, I have to get Taron off to rehearsals.” You pulled your chair out and stood to collect your things.

Ben stood too and gave you a gentle hug, “I still stand by that drinks offer. How about tonight? Meet me in the lobby at 7:30?”

I mean what harm was it doing? As you had told Taron the previous evening, it was technically none of his business, especially with Emily still in the picture. You knew that nothing was going to happen between you.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll see you then. Have a good day Ben.”

You left the restaurant and headed back up to your room. As you waited for the lift you sent Taron a brief message alerting him that he needed to be ready to head off. You went back into your room and freshened up before walking over to Taron’s room to collect him. As you approached the door you could hear what sounded like an argument from the other side of the door. You stood and waiting for the muted shouting to calm down before you knocked. You stood around for a while before checking your phone to see the time. It was getting late. You had no choice but to interrupt. You gently knocked on the door which was hastily answered by a sickly looking Emily.

“Hi Megan. He’s just coming. Thank you so so much for last night. I don’t know what happened, one minute I was fine and then suddenly I wasn’t.”

“Hey its okay! I wanted to make sure you were safe and well.” You tried to sound cheery. You didn’t want to let on that you had overheard something that you shouldn’t have.

Emily pulled you into a hug. “I really appreciate it! Hey! I mentioned to Taron that we should do that picnic in the park tomorrow evening if you wanted to come and join us?”

Taron appeared from around the corner, and approached the door. He looked angry. You watched him roll his eyes in your direction. Oh god, what’s happened? You thought to yourself.

“I would love that! Let’s organise it later though, we really need to get going or else we are going to be late. Taron are you ready?” You asked.

“I think so. I have my phone, wallet, keycard. Do I need anything else? I’ve never been on a horse before, surely I won’t need anything else?” He asked.

“I think you should be all good. The stables are going to provide you with your riding gear. Come on we really need go, our cars waiting. See you later Emily, rest up.”

You and Taron both left the room and silently walked down to the car. You greeted the driver and both climbed inside. The journey was quick and simple. You decided to not mention what you had overheard, it wasn’t really any of your business. You and Taron both sat on your phones replying to emails and before you knew it you had arrived. Today Taron was going to be rehearsing a scene he had on horse back. You used to ride as a child so you felt at home at the stables, Taron on the other hand looked uneasy. You looped your arm in his and confidently led him over to the team that were waiting.

You found it very entertaining watching Taron gear up with his riding hat and boots. You snapped a few pictures of him on your phone as he was taught how to gallop around the pen. He seemed to be doing really well. Once he got the hang of things; Taron and the horse were given a brief break.

You watched Taron walk over to the fence you were using to lean on as you observed.

“Look at your Mr Horse Whisperer!” You encouraged him knowing how unsure he was to start off with. Taron took your water bottle from your hands and took a swig. “See I told you it wasn’t that bad! You’ve got to trust yourself more. The horse can tell if you’re unsure so you need to make sure you’re confident. One wrong move and you’re in trouble.”

“It’s strange because that horse is so beautiful to look at from a distance but the beauty dwindles when you’re on top of it. It’s true what you said, one wrong move and you’re off. That’s what scares me.”

“T, don’t jinx it! Everything is going to be fine. I promise! You’ve done so well this far. Now stop being dramatic and go and get back on that horse and show me what else you can do!”

Taron was called back over to continue rehearsing and you got yourself back in position to watch from a safe distance. Taron and the trainer talked for a while before Taron climbed onto the horse.

“Mate. Are you sure? I don’t think the horse wants me on here. I can feel it.” You heard Taron call down to his trainer. You rolled your eyes at him, you knew he was still nervous but you knew everything would be fine. Taron was one of these people that everything fell into place for him, and you had no doubt that this would be one of them.

“Taron stop worrying. It’s okay.” The trainer replied.

As soon as the trainer let go of the reins the horse bolted. You gasped as your eyes widened. You wanted to jump into the pen and stop the horse but you knew how unsafe that would be, the horse could run in your direction and trample you. You climbed further onto the fence and watched in fear as the horse continued to bolt with Taron on top. You watched as the trainer ran after the horse, everyone was now watching the action. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. You watched the horse run towards the edge of the fence and pull its front legs up off the floor throwing Taron off. You watched his body fall through the air, his screams piercing the air as he hit the ground with a large thud. You ran the whole of the outside of the pen to get to Taron as the trainer ran after the horse.

“Taron! Taron! Talk to me!” You called as you jumped over the fence to him.

He was sprawled out on the ground. No response. He was clearly in shock. You could see it in his eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m here. I promise you everything is going to be okay.” You looked up to see number of people running over to help. People took over and called for an ambulance. You felt tears burn your eyes as you held Taron’s hand. He squeezed it tightly. You raised it to your mouth and kissed it several times as the tears started to fall. It didn’t take long before the ambulance arrived. Medics came running over and assessed him. You kept hold of his hand. You didn’t want to let go and you knew he wouldn’t want you too either. He was scared. You were scared too but you had to be strong for him. The medics put a neck brace on Taron and carefully put him on a stretcher. You kept hold of his hand, reassuring him every now and then. His eyes looked petrified, they were constantly looking out for you. He was conscious but he still hadn’t said anything. You knew you had to stay calm for him.

You climbed into the back of the ambulance with Taron. You watched as the medics checked over his body and gave him pain killers to help take away any pain he may be feeling. After being thrown off a horse he must have been in a lot of pain. You kept hold of Taron’s hand throughout the whole journey. It didn’t take too long before you arrived at the hospital, at this point you were asked to wait in the waiting room. You knew you had no choice but you didn’t want to leave Taron all on his own. As you sat on a cold plastic chair in the waiting room you couldn’t stop your tears from freely falling. You wanted to be there with him. It wasn’t until you calmed down that you remembered you should probably contact Emily to let her know what had happened. Your finger quickly pressed on her number and you sat tapping your foot as you waited for an answer.

“Hi Megan!” Her voice sounded cheery a complete contrast to yours.

“Hi Emily. I have something I need to tell you, Taron’s been in an accident. He was thrown off a horse during rehearsals. I’m currently at the hospital waiting to see him. I think you should come down.”

‘WHAT!? Oh my god! What happened? Is he okay?” Emily fired out question after question. You told her the address and ended the call. Just as you placed your phone into your bag as doctor came over to you with a sympathetic smile.

“Mrs Egerton?” You looked up and shook your head. “It’s Megan. I’m his assistant, not his wife.”

“Oh, I apologise!” The young doctor looked embarrassed, “I can take you in to see Taron now. He’s been to have some X-rays and scans. We are just waiting for the results. He seems better than he was when he first came in. He’s been asking to see you.” You were really happy to hear that he has come round a bit. You followed the doctor through to Taron’s room. He was laying flat on the bed looking up at the ceiling with his neck still in a brace. He had a few cuts and bruises on his body but you would rather that then the possible broken back. You walked over to his bed and grabbed hold of his hand. His eyes darted over to you. He had tears in his eyes.

‘I’m so sorry Taron!” You leant over him and held his hand into your chest. “I feel like this was my fault. I shouldn’t have told you to stop being dramatic and get on with it!”

“It’s not your fault.” Taron managed to croak. “Thank you for being here.” Tears started to stream down his face. You could feel your tears building again in your eyes. “I was so scared. It hurt so much. I thought I was going to die.” You brushed his tears away and kissed his cheek.

“But you’re okay! You’re here! I’m here!” You stood with Taron for a while trying to distract him from his pain. It wasn’t too long before Emily came running into the room. She was clearly distressed by what had happened. She grabbed the hand that you were holding and burst into tears. You stepped back and allowed the couple to have some time.

You went back out to the waiting room and messaged Ben explaining what had happened and asked to rearrange. You didn’t feel like wanting to go out, not after todays events. Ben had agreed and wished you and Taron the best of luck for the results. You sat in the waiting room with your eyes closed for a moment. You tried to calm the adrenaline rushing around your body. When you finally felt calm you went back into Taron’s room and walked over to the other side of Taron’s bed. You smiled at him trying to make him feel safe. Your attention was taken by the doctor walking into the room. You and Emily both looked at each other in fear.

“We have the test results back.” You waited for her to continue. You wanted her to spit it out. “It doesn’t look like Taron has any major trauma. We can’t see any broken bones. We think he might have bruised rib or two but that’s it. You are very lucky Taron. You could have done some serious damage.” You and Emily felt a huge sense of relief rush over your bodies. You looked down at Taron and took his hand in yours again. You were so happy that he was okay. The doctor walked over and took the neck brace off and raised Taron’s bed so that he was now laying up. Emily wrapped her arms around Taron’s neck and allowed her tears to fall again. The doctor looked at you and said, “We’re going to prescribe some pain medication. It needs to be taken twice a day for the next week. If he’s still in pain after that then we will run some more scans. He can go home tonight but he needs to rest up.” You thanked the doctor before turning back to Taron.

Later that evening you went back to the hotel with Taron and Emily. You were both able to help Taron get undressed and into bed. You told them to contact you if anything happened and that you would keep your phone next to you at all times. They both agreed. Taron was exhausted and clearly in pain. He needed to rest up. You left the couple and went into your room. You sat on your bed. You could still smell Taron on the bedsheets from the night before. You allowed your tears to fall again. It had been an incredibly stressful day and you were glad it was over. The images of Taron flying off the horse and onto the ground replayed in your head every time you closed your eyes. It was horrific but you were so relieved that Taron was okay. Watching the events of say made you realise how deep your feelings were for Taron. No matter how much you tried to get rid of them they kept coming back stronger. Seeing him today just made your heart melt. You couldn’t help but admit to yourself that you were falling harder and harder for Taron. And there was no stopping it.


	14. Chapter 14

You spent the next morning contacting United Agents to inform them of everything that had happened with Taron the day before. You had been relaying messages to and from the insurance team, the production team and United. Back and forth, back and forth. Sure, yesterday had been an accident; but it had still left their leading man with some nasty injuries meaning it was going to be investigated. You had made it your mission to insist that Taron had a stunt double for the scenes that were on horse back, which thankfully everyone agreed with without hesitation. You weren’t going to let him climb back on a horse, no amount of money was worth his life. As you were completing all your admin for the day, an idea popped into your head. You shut down your laptop, collected your things and left your room.

About an hour later, you knocked on Taron and Emily’s door with your hands full of bags. A moment later Emily opened the door and kindly invited you inside. You placed the bags down on the floor and smiled at Taron who was sat up in bed with his glasses on reading. When he spotted you he placed the book down and took his glasses off his face and smiled back.

“How are you doing today?” You walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to him.

“I’m okay. Feeling better than I did yesterday. I’m still in a bit of pain but as a whole I’m doing well. I should be up and running again tomorrow.” It’s true, he did look better than yesterday. Seeing him the way he was yesterday was terrifying. Last night when you had tried to fall sleep the images of Taron flying off the horse kept replaying in your head. It was truly disturbing. It made you realise how much you did care about Taron. Which then made you feel riddled with guilt and anxiety. Being this close to him now made those feelings rise again.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you rushing this! Please take your time, they can start filming around you if they need too. I won’t let you do anything you’re not ready to do.”

“I’m sure.” Taron took your hand with a serious expression on his face, “I promise you, I won’t rush into anything.”

“If you say so.” You smiled. “and I promise to never put you on the back of a horse again. I’ve spoken to the studio and we have arranged for a stunt double to come in and do all horse riding shots for you. We can’t risk putting you in that situation again.”

You could see the relief wash off Taron’s face. “Thank you Megan! I don’t think I could do that again.” It felt like he was staring into your soul. You felt a sudden impulse to pull back and away.

“I’ve got a surprise!” You broke contact with Taron and walked over to the bags you had brought with you. You picked them up and placed them on the bed and invited Emily over to join you. From one of the bags; you pulled out some packets of pre-sliced fruit, multiple packets of crisps, cakes and a bottle of wine.

You held up the bottle and said “I thought if you can’t go to the picnic, the picnic can come to you.”

“Oh wow Megan! I think this is a lovely idea!” Emily gushed and emptied the second bag of food onto the bed.

You opened the bottle of wine and started to pour it into glasses. As you looked up you caught Taron’s eye, blushed and smiled. You handed out the cups and joined the pair who were sat away from each other on the bed. You held up your cup, “Here’s to the start of a wonderful new adventure.” You all raised your cups and took a sip of your wine.

“Thank you for doing this. It’s incredibly kind of you.” Taron said in-between mouthfuls of food.

“Anything for you, Boss.” You teased and took another sip of your wine.

The rest of the ‘picnic’ went down a treat. You all sat around on the bed and talked about absolute nonsense. It felt nice to unwind with friends after the stress from the previous day.

“So, Megan.” Emily said and then finished her mouthful of food. “I’ve decided to head back home Sunday evening. This weekend will be my last here.” You looked up at Emily with furrowed brows.

“Really? Why?” You had thought that she was supposed to stay for the majority of filming. It certainly looked like she had packed that way.

She shrugged and looked down, you could tell something wasn’t right. “We just think it’s for the best.” You watched her look at Taron from across the bed. “Taron’s got a lot going on here and I don’t want to be the one getting in the way.”

You caught eye contact with Taron, he looked at you expressionless. Something’s happened. You thought. You looked back at Emily, then smiled and nodded at her.

“That’s a shame. I’m going to miss having another female around.” You tried to lighten the mood.

Emily looked at you with a sad smile, “Yes. It’s been nice.”

Time seemed to rush past and before you knew it, it was dark outside. You could see Taron was still in some pain so you all said you goodbyes and you went back to your room for the night.

When you went back to your room you checked your phone to see you had a message from James asking for an update. You sat on your bed and typed out a long message informing him of everything that had happened. From the confession from Taron, The Kiss, Ben and the accident. It had been a busy trip and it had only just started.

***

The next day you went downstairs to the breakfast buffet to see Emily and Taron sat in the corner eating. As you entered the restaurant, Emily spotted you and gave you a wave. You quickly approached them.

“Good Morning! Look who’s up! You must be feeling better!” You stood behind Taron and placed your hands on his shoulders.

“I do! I’m ready to get back to it now.” He said as he looked up at you, with a mouth full of food causing you to roll your eyes at him. That boy and food.

“Megan, please come and join us! We have room.” Emily offered.

You thought about the kind offer and nodded. “Sure. Let me grab some food and I’ll be back. Do you want anything?” You offered politely. “Tea for me please.” Emily smiled. You looked at Taron and raised your eyebrows, “and a coffee for me please.” You nodded and went off to collect your items.

You came back over to the table with a tray of drinks and a plate of food for yourself. You placed the drinks down next to each of them and then finally sat down to eat.

“What are your plans for this weekend Megan?” Emily asked as she sipped on her tea.

You shrugged in response, “I haven’t really thought about it. Have you guys got anything planned before you head back home?”

“We were thinking about exploring the city a little Saturday, weren’t we Taron?”

Taron nodded as he finished eating his food. He didn’t look too interested at all. He was far too interested in the last bit of food on his plate.

“Did you want to go shopping with me Sunday afternoon, Megan?” Emily asked. You looked up from your plate and looked between Taron and Emily. Even Taron had looked up and stopped. “You wouldn’t mind T if Megs and I went shopping would you? You’d cope without us for an afternoon wouldn’t you?” Emily nudged Taron.

His eyes flickered into your direction and they narrowed whilst looking at you. “Sure. I don’t mind. That’s if Megan wants too though.”

“I would love too, it would be nice to get some time away from you.” You joked and winked at Taron, who rolled his eyes in response and continued to pick at what was left on his plate.

“Perfect! It’s a plan! It’ll be nice to get some girlie time in before I leave. At least I know whilst I’m gone Taron is left in good hands.” It felt like there was a slight undertone in what she was saying. Something bitter.

Just as you were about to respond, you saw a text come through on your phone. You picked it up and examined the message.

Good morning. I hope things are okay with Taron. If you’re not busy, I’d love to take you out for dinner Saturday night. I know a sweet little place just down the road. I think it’ll be perfect. Ben :)  
You smiled to yourself which didn’t go unnoticed.

“Ooo, look at you! What’s made you blush? Do share!” Emily giggled from across the table.

You looked up from your phone and looked at Emily. You felt Taron’s eyes burn into the side of your head. “I think I might have a date tomorrow night.” You blushed and looked down avoiding eye contact with Taron. You noticed Taron tense at your words from across the table. He placed his knife and fork down slightly too loudly causing you and Emily to jump and look at him.

“Who?” He asked, he couldn’t disguise the annoyance in his voice. You looked him in the eye and cautiously said, ‘Ben. From the other night.” Your words struck him. If looks could kill. You thought instantly regretting being so open and honest. He has no right to get mad. You assured yourself.

“Who’s Ben?” Emily asked intrigued. 

“He’s the screenwriter.” Taron snapped. His demeanour had completely changed. “I’m in a bit of pain, I’m going to head back up to the room.” Taron snatched the keycard that was sat on the table. Scrapped his chair back and stood up and left. You and Emily watched him leave. You could see the confusion on her face. You felt like you had to cover for him.

“Has he been taking his pain meds? Was he in pain this morning?” You sipped at your tea and continued to pick at your food.

“He didn’t mention it. He hasn’t been right for a while. If I’m honest, things really haven’t been the greatest between us for a while. He doesn’t tell me anything. It’s like he doesn’t want me around anymore. He closed himself off from me a long time ago. We’ve been trying to patch things back up for a few months now which is why I came but I think it’s too late. Anyway, forget about that! Come on, reply to that message and tell me all about Ben! I want to know everything!” Emily gushed.

Her words lingered in your mind whilst typed out a reply agreeing to meet Ben in the lobby the following evening at 7:30. You told Emily all about Ben and about how he was going to take you out to eat. After you finished your food, you and Emily went back to your room. She has insisted on picking an outfit out for your date.

“Right, let’s see what you’ve got! I’m going to make sure you look amazing for this date.” She exclaimed as she opened your wardrobe. You sat on the bed and watched her go through your clothes. She pulled several items out and hung them over her arm, slowly creating a large pile.

“Go and try these on for me please!” She thrust a pile of clothes into you. “I want a fashion show.”

“Fine.” You laughed at her enthusiasm and got up with the heap of clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. You tried on outfit after outfit. Emily was incredibly kind to do this with you but it didn’t make you feel any less guilty. You thought about what she has said over breakfast, Things haven’t been the greatest between us for a while. You wished you could go back in time and replay everything that had happened between you and Taron, but you knew it wasn’t possible. You were just as guilty as him. But you now had Ben. You wanted to see where things with him were going instead of fussing over someone that couldn’t decide between two wonderful women. You looked at yourself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom in the last option you had.

“Okay, this is the last one from the pile.” You showed her the skin tight red dress which she had picked out.

“No…It’s just not right.” She got up from the bed and went back to the wardrobe. “There must be something else in here.” She rummaged through your clothes before stopping at a dress that had been hidden behind other larger items.

“Yes! This is it! You have to wear this!” You looked down at the blush silk midi slip dress that you had worn when you went out for dinner with Taron back in London. Your eyes darted from the dress back to Emily.

“Really? I’m not so sure. I think this one is fine…”

“Go and try it on!” Emily forced the dress into your hands. You resistantly nodded and walked back into the bathroom to change.

You pulled the red dress off over your head and took the silk dress off its hanger. You slipped it over your head and looked at yourself in the mirror. It brought back memories. Both happy and sad memories. You ran your hands over the dress the same way you had before you went to meet Taron. You were interrupted by Emily knocking on the door.

“Are you ready?”

You took one last glance at yourself in the mirror and opened the bathroom door.

“Oh my god! Yes!” Emily pulled you out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. “Fuck, you look so hot!” Emily exclaims, “Megan you look insane! You have to wear this.”

“I’m not sure, I’ll probably get too cold….”

“Megan it’s perfect. Look how insane you look.” She pulled you over to the mirror. You looked sadly at your reflection. “This is the one, I promise.” She smiled and picked up her belongings. She walked over to you and gave you a hug. 

“Right I need to get packing! I want to hear all the gory details when I see you on Sunday! At least one of us is getting some.” She winked at you, waved goodbye and left. You heard the door click behind her. You sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the dress in despair. Why did she have to pick this one? If only she knew when you had last worn it.


	15. Chapter 15

You climbed into an empty lift and looked at yourself in the mirrored wall. You had applied a thin layer of make up and your hair was wavy, hanging neatly down beside your face. You look down at your pink silk dress that delicately hugged your body and sighed. The dress held a mixture of memories for you. You thought about the night you last wore it, when you had been with Taron. The way you thought he was going to kiss you and then left you hanging without a reason. Well, now I know his reason. You thought and rolled your eyes at yourself. How could you have been so stupid? 

You checked your phone to see the time. 7:30. Bang on time. The lift doors opened and you walked out into the busy lobby. You could hear your heels tapping lightly onto the marble floor beneath you as you walked over to Ben who was patiently waiting in the corner for you.

“Good evening.” You gently say, making your presence known.

Ben looked up for his phone and gasped, “Wow. You look… insane.” He bent down and kissed you on the cheek. You felt your cheek blush in response. You could feel your body start to wake up at his touch.

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.” He was dressed in a smart grey suit and a crisp white shirt. He had clearly made an effort for you. The thought made you smile. Before you met Taron you had been single for a while. Typical, you thought, nothing and then suddenly two come along at once. You were looking forward to getting to know Ben more. You felt like you couldn’t risk not getting to know him. It wasn’t as if you were tied to Taron, you were a single woman and you could do whatever you wanted. Even if that meant having flirting with two guys. If Bridget Jones could do it, why couldn’t you? For now.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked. You nodded in response and followed him out the hotel and down the road. You were only walking for a couple of minutes before you followed Ben into a local restaurant. The place was small and authentic. The walls were covered in exposed brick, the kitchen was open and you could watch the chefs cooking inside. You were shown over to a booth by the window. Fairy lights were hung neatly over the windows, obstructing the view, but giving a glowing-look to the whole venue. A waitress came over and handed you both menus with a gentle smile which you kindly received and scanned to discover it was an Italian restaurant.

“I hope this is okay for you. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I thought Italian would be a safe bet.” He anxiously scanned your face looking for an answer.

You reached your hand over the table to his. “It’s wonderful thank you. Who doesn’t like pizza?” You wanted to reassure him, especially after he had made such an effort for you. But his nerves were very clear to you. He smiled and lifted your hand up and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. 

The conversation was flowing with Ben. He made you laugh. It was easy to talk to him. You discovered a lot about his childhood and his family. As much as you loved getting to know him you couldn’t help but allow your mind to wander back to Taron. You thought about the way you both clicked when you went out for dinner, everything seemed to perfectly fall into place. You felt guilty feeling this way whilst sat on a date but you couldn’t help it. He was always at the forefront of your mind. No matter what you did, he was always there. At times it comforted you but at times like this, it was a hinderance.

You were sat talking with your drinks waiting for you food to arrive when you felt a breeze come through the main doors as a couple entered the restaurant. You felt a shiver run down your spine. You narrowed your forehead and watched the couples from behind. You watched the guy turn around to look into the restaurant. He looked over in your direction and caught eye contact with you. Taron. He looked pleased with himself. Smug. You watched him turn his attention back to Emily and the waitress before walking directly over to you and Ben. It was very clear to you that there was tension between him and Emily. He was walking steps in front of her leaving her trailing behind. She looked as if she had been crying. You frown in question at the sight.

“Well this looks cosy.” He stated and looked directly at you. You felt like a naughty child being caught doing something they shouldn’t. Taron signalled for you to budge up and sat on the bench next to you as Emily apologised to Ben and sat next to him. You looked at Ben and smiled apologetically. He nodded back at you, showing his understanding.

“What are you guys doing here?” You questioned the pair as you got comfortable in your new seat.

“Who doesn’t like pizza, eh?” Taron answered bluntly in response. You internally rolled your eyes.

“That’s funny. That’s exactly what Megan said earlier.” Ben recalled and looked between you and Taron.

“Oh really? Great minds think alike.” Taron confidently placed his arm on the top of the booth behind you making himself comfortable and winked in your direction. You knew what he was doing. “Nice dress. Looks good on you.” Taron said with a hint of risk in his voice, as he looked you up and down with raised eyebrows.

“Thank you.” You said through gritted teeth. You watched Taron call over a waitress who provided them with menus. You watched as Emily and Ben sparked up conversation. You momentarily closed your eyes and took in a deep breath trying to calm yourself down. He was suffocating you with his jealously. Your dress felt tight and you felt like you couldn’t breath.

“What’s the matter?” Taron asked quietly in your ear so that nobody else heard.

“Are you really asking me that?” You snapped quietly back as you calmed yourself down. You felt like you were on the verge of a panic attack.

“I told you I didn’t think going out with him would be a good idea.”

You scoffed. “Are you serious? You have no right to comment on this. How dare you ruin this for me?” You stopped when you noticed the waitress coming back over to take Emily and Taron’s order.

Once Taron and Emily’s drinks arrived, you all clinked glasses together and said a cheers for the evening to come. You mouthed an “I’m Sorry” to Ben from across the table when Emily and Taron both took a sip of their drinks. He reached his hand over the table to take yours and smiled. His touch was warm and it made you feel safe, you couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on your face. You instantly felt calmer. You watched Emily clock your entwined hands. Obviously, so did Taron. He readjusted the way he was sat and relaxed the arm that was on the back of the seat placing it on your leg under the table so that nobody else could see. You jumped at his touch. How dare he?!

“I’m going to pop to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a moment.” You announced whilst brushing Taron’s hand off and pulling yourself up. You looked at Taron asking him to set you free from the booth so that you could leave. You gave him a look of warning before you walked off.

In the bathroom you stood over the wash basins and contained your frustration. You couldn’t believe this situation that you were in. You felt trapped. You didn’t know how to get out. You needed some air. Space to breath. Everything felt like it was tumbling out from your control.

Emily slowly opened the bathroom door and walked over to you. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry that we have interrupted your evening. I, somehow, managed to let it slip that you were going out with Ben tonight. And then Taron was suddenly insistent on going out for dinner for my last night. I didn’t know this was where you were going to be.” You looked at her and smiled sympathetically. You knew this wasn’t her fault. She hasn’t done anything wrong, you just wished she hadn’t said anything to Taron but she didn’t know he was being protective over you. “Should I say I don’t feel well and then get Taron to take me home?” Emily asked.

“No, please don’t do that. It’s fine. We can just... double date.” You insisted, you watched a twinge of pain strike across Emily’s face. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.”

Emily looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes looked puffy and red. She couldn’t hide the sadness that hid behind her eyes. “I’m fine, we just had an argument before we left. Anyway, come on we should probably get back to them, shouldn’t we?” Emily took your hand and led you back out to the restaurant without any hesitation. You knew something was up and she was clearly avoiding the subject but you didn’t want to pry. You knew this evening wasn’t going to be fun but you had to get through it.

When you arrived back at the table; yours and Ben’s food had arrived. You squeezed back into the booth and looked at your food. You had ordered a Mediterranean pizza which was covered in roasted vegetables. It smelt and looked incredible. You felt your mouth water at the smell.

“This looks wonderful. Ben, yours looks great too.” You tried to focus your attention on him as you started to eat your food.

“I wish I’d ordered that now.” Taron announced. You looked at him as you took your first bite. “Can I have a bit?” Unbelievable. Just as you were about to reply, Taron took the slice of pizza out your hand and took a large bite.

“Do you mind?” You felt slightly annoyed. “This is my food. Yours is coming!”

“Joey doesn’t share food.” Taron joked creating a laugh from Emily and Ben. “Oh, you know I’m only winding you up.” He placed a quick kiss on your cheek in a playful tone but you knew deep down it had more meaning. He was warning Ben off again. Marking his territory. Not that you were his to claim.

You were half way through eating your food when the other couples food arrived. The conversation kept flowing. You were glad there weren’t any awkward silences. You couldn’t deal with that right now. You just wanted this evening to be over.

“Did you want a slice of mine?” Taron asked, you raised your eyebrow at him. “As an apology for being a dick and taking your food.” You giggled and took a slice of his without hesitation.

“Thank you.” You said as you took a bite of his pizza.

“What’s mine is yours.” He offered and happily continued to eat.

As you all finished your food you felt Taron’s hand place itself back on your leg. Edging further and further up your thigh, slightly raising your dress up. It send sparks through your body. It felt naughty, risky and wrong but you liked having it there. You looked up at Taron. He had an eyelash sat on his cheek. You brushed his hand off our leg and then raised your hand and collected the eyelash.

“Make a wish…” You held your finger out for him to blow the eyelash away. He closed his eyes and blew it away leaving a tiny bit of spit on your finger.

“Urgh, Gross!” You wiped your finger on his shoulder in disgust; creating a laugh from Ben and Taron. You looked up to see Emily watching you both with a questioning look on her face, you pulled yourself away from Taron and smacked yourself internally for your actions.

“Right, anyone for dessert?” Ben asked. Of course Taron jumped at the opportunity. He jumped up and collected menus for you all. 

As a group you decided to get a chocolate fondue with fresh fruit to share. You all talked and laughed as your faces all got covered in chocolate. You were glad the energy of the evening had shifted. As you ate, you couldn’t help but steal glances at Taron, and it was easy to feel the glances that Taron was stealing in return.

Once you finished, Ben and Taron decided to split the bill before leading you and Emily out of the restaurant. You walked with your arm linked with Ben’s. He was being a gentleman. Ben insisted on walking you back to your room. As you approached your room, Ben was surprised to see how close yours and Taron room were. You could see that Ben was lingering around wanting to speak to you alone, but you didn’t want to invite him inside incase he got the wrong idea. You wished Emily would open the door quicker so that you didn’t have Taron breathing down your neck watching your every move. Once she finally opened the door, you released an inaudible sigh.

“Goodnight Megan. I’ll text you tomorrow about shopping arrangements. Nice to meet you Ben.” Emily called as she entered the room. You watched Taron’s intense eyes as he slowly walked towards his room.

“See you soon mate.” Taron said as he patted Ben on the back a little too hard, causing Ben’s body to jut forward. “Goodnight Megan.” Taron said as he brushed his hand past your shoulder before closing the door behind him. You just knew that he was still standing watching from behind the door. A constant presence.

“I’m sorry about this evening. I’m really sorry it got interrupted.” You made sure that your voice was low so that only Ben could hear.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I’ve enjoyed it. It’s nice to see how close you are with Taron. You guys get along really well. It must be great working for someone like him.”

“Well…” You looked at Taron’s bedroom door. “It’s been an adventure.”

You felt Ben’s body get closer to your as you spoke causing your breath to hitch. His arms wrapped delicately around your waist. You felt yourself panic slightly, adrenaline souring around your body. You could tell he was going in for a kiss but you weren’t sure if it was the right thing to do. Especially with Taron watching on. Ben’s face got closer to yours, you felt his breath on your lips. You both paused in this position for a while, eyes closed, foreheads touching, hearts beating fast. Just as he was about to kiss your lips, you decided the best thing to do was to lean up and kiss Ben’s cheek.

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon.” The words stumbled quickly out of your mouth as you pulled yourself away and brushed your dress back down.

Ben nodded and kissed your cheek in return. “I’ll see you soon Megan.”

You watched him as he walked back down the corridor. You felt guilty for not allowing him to kiss you but you knew it wasn’t the right thing to do especially when your head was all over the place. 

You smiled and waved at him when he turned back around to look at you once last time. You let yourself in your room and fell onto the bed in exhaustion just as you received a text from Taron. You picked up your phone and read the message.

You’ve been a very naughty girl. T x


	16. Chapter 16

You spent the majority of Sunday morning tucked up watching Netflix in bed in your hotel room. The soft white duvet wrapped precisely around your body, keeping you warm and secure. You didn’t have any motivation to move. You felt sorry for yourself and you didn’t know why. You felt like you needed the morning to mope around a bit, get it out of your system. You had woken up in a strange mood and you just couldn’t seem to shake it no matter what you did. 

You were glad to have the day off to relax before filming started the next day. Even though you weren’t going to be in front of the camera, you knew that things could still get crazy behind the scenes. This was the time when you had to prove that you were the right person for the job. You couldn’t make any mistakes. You made a mental note to write an organised routine for the week ahead. This would include car pick up times, Taron’s coffee order and Taron’s dry cleaning. Any little thing that could go wrong. You would consider yourself to be a perfectionist, which had its positives and negatives. Everything had to be perfect for this shoot, you wouldn’t allow anything else to falter or go wrong.

Even though you were lazing around in bed, your body felt heavy but your mind was wildly spinning. Perhaps it was the events of the previous evening that had left a sour taste in your mouth. You didn’t know what else you could do in this sticky situation. You felt like you had lost your motivation. Something inside of you had dwindled out and you didn’t know what. You felt apprehensive about going shopping with Emily that afternoon. You wished you could stay in bed and not have to go out and face the world. Was it the world you feared, or was it Emily? You didn’t feel in the mood to entertain her. You sighed and felt your eyes grow heavy. Perhaps having a nap would make you feel better. You felt yourself happily submit into a peaceful sleep with the sound of Netflix still humming on in the background.

***

Your peaceful dream was suddenly interrupted when your senses became aware of the loud banging on your door. It felt like you were swimming to the surface of water, breaking through trying to gain consciousness. You groaned and sat up in bed. You rubbed your hands over your sleepy eyes before scanning the room. You didn’t know how long you had been asleep for. Netflix has stopping playing and the room was silent apart from the continuous knocking.

“I’m coming.” You called out with a raspy voice and threw the duvet off your body. The chill in the air instantly made you shiver. You wrapped your arms around your frame and placed your feet onto the carpeted floor beneath you. You trudged your heavy feet over to the door and opened it with bleary eyes.

“Are you ready?” You squinted your eyes at the bright lights of the corridor. You could see a tall slim silhouette through the brightness.

“What time is it?” You placed your hand up to shield your eyes and asked feeling disorientated.

“It’s 1:30. Have you just woken up?” Emily questioned. You groaned in response and invited her inside. Emily entered the room and looked around. She spotted the unmade bed and knew the answer to her unanswered question. 

“Go and get yourself ready. I’ll go and grab you a coffee and then I’ll be back. I’ll take your key card and let myself back in.” You nodded sleepily at her and yawned. You walked into the bathroom and got yourself cleaned up and dressed for the afternoon ahead.

It didn’t take you too long to look presentable. By the time you were done, Emily was sat on the sofa playing on her phone waiting with two coffees on the table next to her. You watched her whilst she typed away. She looked sad. Or, perhaps she was just tired. But she didn’t seem right. Something was in the air and you could feel it. It felt like this was the calm before the storm.

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go!” You said picking up your bag and making your presence known.

Emily jumped up off the sofa and passed you the coffee. It was exactly what you needed to wake you from your slumber. You followed Emily, out of the door and down to a waiting Uber. You slid yourself into the back of the car and fastened your seatbelt tightly around your waist. You took a sip of your coffee, the hot liquid warmed your throat. It felt like heaven. You instantly felt the caffeine hit your veins bringing you to life.

“Thank you for the coffee. It’s exactly what I needed.” You turned to look at her as you spoke. ”Sorry for not being ready earlier. I wasn’t feeling great this morning.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m not feeling great myself, but I’m really looking forward to this Megan. I haven’t had a girlie day like this for ages. I think I’m really in need of this at the moment.” Emily cheered at you positively.

You placed a smile on your face, “I’m looking forward to it too.” You then turned back to look at the window, you hadn’t been this far away from the hotel yet. You enjoyed watching your new surroundings in silence as you sipped your drink.

The rest of the journey was quick. You soon arrived outside a large shopping mall. You hadn’t been shopping in a while, perhaps you needed to treat yourself. Some retail therapy never heard anyone, apart from perhaps your bank account.

You and Emily wandered in and out of a number of shops. Nothing seemed to take your fancy. You had both tried several different outfits on but nothing was singing out to you. Emily was being incredibly nice to you, but it didn’t feel right. You knew something wasn’t right with her but you couldn’t put your finger on it. She just wasn’t her usual self as much as she tried to be, it was very clear to you that she wasn’t. She had pulled out several items for you and had insisted you tried them on for her. As you made your way out of the final shop with your hands full of bags; your stomach made a rather loud grumble. You placed your hand on your belly and looked at Emily in surprise.

“Could we stop off for something to eat? I haven’t had anything to eat yet today.” Emily nodded and you both walked over to the nearest coffee shop. The coffee shop was warm and it was impossible for you to not feel relaxed and at home when you entered in to it. Inside, it wasn’t too full, you managed to spot a table over in the back corner. It was positioned in front of a wall that was lined with books, the seats were cushioned and a light hung down low over the top of the table. You both squeezed through the other tables to claim it for yourselves before anyone else tried to take it.

“This one’s on me. What would you like?” Emily insisted as she rummaged around in her bag before taking her purse out.

“Are you sure?” You asked as you placed your bags under the table. “I’m more than happy to pay.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Tea? Coffee? Cake? I’m probably going to have some of that cake.”

“I’ll have a tea please, and I’ll have a slice of that cake too, if you don’t mind.” You slide your coat off and place it on the back of the wooden chair.

“Coming right up.” You watched her walk over to the counter and collect your order.

You looked around the cafe whilst you waited, it was full of an eclectic bunch of people. You watched parents struggle with their children, groups of friends catching up and tired husbands with their wives surrounded with shopping bags. You giggled quietly to yourself. No matter where you were in the world, it was always the same. That felt like a comfort. You were starting to miss your home comforts. You wanted your friends, your parents, your own home. As much as you were enjoying being out here in Budapest with Taron, today you really wished you were back in London. You felt a little alone.

Once Emily was back over; you started to nibble on your chocolate cake. It was sugar. Pure sugar. But it was just what you had wanted. A comfort food, you had the horrible habit of eating unhealthy foods when you were feeling down. It momentarily made you feel better. The cake was rich and creamy, it melted in your mouth. You tried to savour every mouthful.

“It looked like you and Ben were getting on well last night. Do you think you’ll see him again?” Emily probed as she ate.

“Well, probably… Yes. He’s… really lovely.” It sounded like you were trying to convince yourself more than her.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’…” She stated. Was it really that obvious?

“If I’m honest, I’m just not that sure, I don’t think my heart is fully in it. I just don’t want to lead him on. My head is all over the place at the moment and I already have a lot to think about. I can’t get distracted.” It was true, everything was all up in the air at the moment and you didn’t know if it would be a good idea to drag Ben into this anymore. You didn’t have the energy in you to stop Taron getting possessive over you.

“Like Taron?” She looked up at you and questioned.

“Huh?” You frowned at her, what was she asking?

“Like working for Taron?” You relaxed and released your frown at her words. “How do you find it? Truthfully.” Emily asked and looked back down at the slice of cake she was picking at absentmindedly with her fork.

You kept your eyes on her, as if you were scanning her for a sign You took a tentative sip of your drink as you contemplated how to answer. “I’m really enjoying it. I think next week is when the hard work starts…”

You were about to continue when Emily interrupted you. “I’m not stupid, by the way.”

You looked at her, confusion written all over your face. “Excuse me?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” She took a small bite of her cake. “I’ve seen the way you look at him too. He hasn’t looked at me like that for ages.”

You sat still in shock. The heat from your cup of tea was burning your hands but you didn’t want to remove them. It was as if they were keeping you grounded. The pressure you were applying to the cup made you wonder if you were going to break it. “No, Emily. He loves you.”

“No, I don’t think he does anymore.” She shook her head and looked at you with a sad expression written across her face. “We had a long and hard discussion yesterday and we’ve decided it’s best for us to take a break. I don’t think I can ever see us getting back together after this.”

You looked at her with wide eyes. “What? Emily! No!” You felt your emotions run wild. Was this because of you? Were things on the rocks before you came along? You had heard their little snaps and arguments but this was still a huge shock to you.

“Megan, do you really think I haven’t seen the little looks between you both? The little touches? The way he lights up when you’re around? He’s back to his normal happy self when he’s around you. You obviously make him happy, which was something I couldn’t do. If breaking up is going to make him happier in the long run, then I can’t deny him that happiness.” You swallowed and stayed quiet. You didn’t know what to say, but your silence spoke a thousand words. Your breathing increased causing you to feel lightheaded.

“Megan… please. I need to know…” You looked up at her with a sad expression on your face. Your heart was beating so loudly, you thought that she would be able to hear it across the table from you. “Were you having an affair behind my back?” You could see the tears starting to pool in her eyes. You didn’t know how to respond. Technically you had only kissed once, he had been very touchy with you but nothing more ever came from it. You knew that you had feelings for him but you wouldn’t ever allow yourself to ever go that far. Yes, you had allowed your thoughts to go too far but you knew you wouldn’t allow anything to physically happen.

“No.” You said. It was almost inaudible. You shook your head and said a little louder, “No. We’re not.”

You both sat in silence for what felt like hours. You looked down at your hands, they were red raw from the heat of your cup. You wanted to feel the heat radiating off them on another part of your body but you didn’t dare move. It felt like if you moved, your whole world was going to come crashing down. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at her. You felt drenched in guilt. You never wished to be in this situation and you never wished for Emily to be in this situation either.

“Megan, look at me.” You resistantly raised your eye line to look in Emily’s direction. She seemed calm but that only made this worse. You felt a cold sweat sweep over your body. You felt your body aching to get up and go but you couldn’t. You could see she was examining your face. Assessing you. Looking for answers. You tried to stay as neutral as you could, but you knew it was written all over your face.

“Are you in love with him?”


	17. Chapter 17

Are you in love with him?

You couldn’t believe what you had just heard. The words spun around your head making you feel dizzy. Did those words really just come out of her mouth? Or, had you just imagined it? Was this a dream? Oh my, you sure did hope it was because this was your worst nightmare. 

You felt like your head was spinning at such a speed, it was making you feel faint. Your body started to tingle making you feel numb, your ears started to ring and your chest felt heavy. You had to close your eyes to ground yourself. Everything felt way too overwhelming. All your sense started to go into overload. The smell of the chocolate cake and coffee on the table in front of you mixed together, made your stomach turn. The light from above was blinding you. The different conversations around the room became louder and louder, stopping you from focusing on Emily and what she had just said.

Could you really be in love with Taron? He was constantly on your mind, he lit up any room that you were in together, your heartbeat intensified every time he was near, he made you feel a way you’ve never felt before. But, was that love? Perhaps it was. It felt like you were slowly beginning to accept your feelings. The puzzle felt like it was slowly coming together, all the parts finally fitting together creating the final image before you. 

Yes. Yes! You had to be falling in love with him. But, did Taron feel the same way, or were you just a game of lust that he enjoyed playing with whilst he was bored of his current relationship. Now that was over, were you useless to him? Were you going to be thrown aside just like Emily? You couldn’t bare to think of the humiliation you would feel if that were true.

“Megan! Please! Are you in love with him?” Emily asked calmly but asserting herself. “I know he’s in love with you. I can see it in his eyes. He looks at you with such love in his eyes. He’s never looked at me that way. Ever. You’ve come into his life and changed him for the better. He’s not the Taron that I first met. And I can see it in you too. You can’t deny there’s an attraction there, everyone can see it but everyone is too afraid to bring it up.”

You looked up and caught her eye contact. You felt salty tears burn up in your eyes. You nodded a silent yes. You felt like your voice was stuck in your throat. Suffocating you. You couldn’t breath let alone speak. You couldn’t believe you’d just admitted it. You felt like you had admitted it not just to her, but also to yourself. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off your chest. You felt like you were finally coming clean. However, you knew that this wasn’t what Emily was going to want to hear. You knew this was going to cause her even more pain.

“I’m so sorry!” You whispered, “I promise you, it’s not what you think. I just fell stupidly head over heels with him when I first met him. I didn’t even know you existed Emily, and then suddenly you appeared at the airport with Taron and I felt so stupid. I was so humiliated, embarrassed. And you have been so nice to me! I felt so guilty. I couldn’t believe I had allowed myself to grow attached to someone that was in a relationship. I wish I didn’t feel this way. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted any of this to happen. This is honestly the last thing I wanted. I’m so so sorry!” You looked desperately at her. She sat in silence her eyes glued to you not blinking. The only thing you could hear was the sound of your watch ticking loudly in your ear. You couldn’t stand the silence around you both after admitting something so personal and truthful but you couldn’t begin to imagine the pain she must be going through.

She watched you and nodded slowly, obviously coming to terms with everything that had happened. Her world must have been crashing down in front of her. Taron had mentioned before that they had planned to buy a house together, finally settle down. These images wouldn’t leave your head, you had stopped this from ever happening. They would never be able to play happy families together and you were the cause of that.

“Thank you for being so honest with me Megan.” She said whilst getting up calmly and collecting her things. “I should probably go and get ready for my flight. Time’s getting on and the Hotel can’t hold my bags forever.”

“Emily…” You shakily stood up, “Please don’t go yet. We can talk about this…” You wanted to explain more. You didn’t want to leave things like this. She deserved to know everything that had happened and for you to honestly answer any of her questions. You wanted to know what Taron had said, how honest had he been? Did he admit to kissing you? Did he admit to sleeping in the same bed as you? Did he admit his feelings? Or, had he lied?

“I’m really sorry, I have to go. I wish you both the best of luck with everything. I hope you can bring him the happiness that he deserves.” You watched her walk out of the cafe and into the distance. You felt like you were glued to the spot. You couldn’t move. You didn’t know what to do or where to go. You felt your legs give way beneath you, placing you back down onto the hard chair.

You didn’t know how long you had sat there for; but the next thing you knew you were walking down the corridor in the Hotel. Everything still felt like it was in a haze. You found yourself outside of yours and Taron’s room. You didn’t know if it was even a good idea to see him. How would he be with you? Would he be mad at you? Surely you should just go back to your own room and wait until the morning? You stood there for a while contemplating before you absentmindedly raised your hand and knocked gently on his door. It didn’t take long for Taron to open it. He looked a mess, his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks tear stained. He took one look at you, his face screwed up and eyes welled up with hot tears.

“Taron…’’ You sadly shook your head at the sight. You felt your heart ache for him. You didn’t know what to say or do. You felt like this was all your fault. You shouldn’t have allowed him to treat you the way he did. You should have kept things professional. You wished you hadn’t allowed your emotions to grow the way they had. You replayed everything that had happened between the both of you in your head. His touches, his kisses, his teasing. You should have stopped them, but you didn’t. You liked them. They felt right. They made you feel special. He made you feel special.

Taron held the door open, invited you into his room and pulled you into a warm hug. His arms wrapped tightly around your body holding you close, his chin resting lightly on top of your head. You could feel his heartbeat against your skin. You slowly rocked from side to side in a soothing action as you held each other close. No words needed to be said. You both knew what the other needed. “Can you please just hold me?” He whispered as his voice cracked. You looked up at him and nodded, of course you had to obliged. How could you not? Especially when he was in this state.

“Of course.” You allowed Taron to guide you over to the bed. You pulled the covers back for Taron to slide in as you sat up against the head board. Taron tucked himself into your side as you pulled the covers tightly around his body. You peacefully stroked his hair as you watched him. His eyes were closed as he held onto you. You felt yourself calm in his presence. He had a way with you that made you feel relaxed, you could also feel him relax in your arms. 

You both laid in each other’s arms for who know how long. It felt so natural. Comforting. You didn’t want to move. You could tell that Taron had a lot going on inside his mind and so did you. The silence in the room wasn’t uncomfortable. It was exactly what you needed to contain and control your thoughts. You noticed him start to bury his head further into your lap. You could hear his silent sobs start up again. You sighed to yourself as you tried to control your emotions for him. You had to be strong for him. You were there for him and you were glad you were. You continued to stroked his hair trying to calm his tears.

“I’m so sorry Taron.” You whispered to him. Once again, you clocked the feel of his heartbeat against your body. It started beating quicker and quicker as you spoke. “I feel like this is all my fault. I’m so sorry that I put you in this position. If I hadn’t of come into your life, everything would have been just fine. I should have just drawn a line under this once I found out about Emily. I should have just kept things professional.”

Taron looked up at you with a frown on his face, his tears still fresh on his face. “Megan, don’t say that.”

“Why not? You were fine before I came along and screwed this all up.”

“No, that’s not true.” Taron sat up, wiped his tears and looked you deeply in the eyes. “We weren’t good for a while. We had lost our spark. We cared about each other but we weren’t in love with each other anymore. We had both been walking on egg shells around the subject for months and then you came along.” He took your hand in his and played with your fingers as he spoke. 

“You made me realise how unhappy we were with each other. Especially after flying off the horse earlier in the week, it made me come to terms with my feelings for you. I really thought I was going to die. I know that sounds dramatic but I did! I thought to myself that I couldn’t continue on with the way I was with Emily when deep down I knew that I was lying to myself. I knew I wanted to be with you. Spending all this time with you has taught me a lot of things about myself and I’ve learned a lot about you, but the major thing I’ve learned is how you make me feel.” You blinked away the tears that started to formed in your eyes. Taron gently kissed your hand leaving it damp from his tears.

“Fuck Megan, the last thing I want to see before I go to bed is your face and you are the first thing I want to see when I wake up. I want to wake up every morning and have you in my arms. The more I see you, the more I talk to you, the more I want you! For the first time in so long, I’ve found myself happy. You make me happy. I’ve just been coasting through life, but for the very first time, I think I’ve found someone that I can picture myself growing old with. I just want to be with you. The only thing I want…is you.”

“Taron...” You shook your head and closed your eyes. Was this really what you wanted? Were you really hearing this or was it just in your imagination. How could these word actually be coming out of Taron? You hadn’t expected these thing to fall out of his mouth. You felt like you were in a cliché movie. A part of you just wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness.

“I know I really screwed things up with Emily. I wasn’t perfect for her.” He looked up at you with his big hopeful eyes. “But, I could to be perfect for you. Please, just let me try to be perfect for you. I know this is all sounds slightly crazy. But you, you utterly amaze me. You do. I promise I’ll make my self perfect for you. We can be flawless, just you and me. We can take on so much together. I don’t think I want to go through another day without you by my side. Honestly, I don’t think I can do this without you.”

“Taron, what are you going on about?” You couldn’t help but laugh at him, now this was truly absurd. Everything that was coming out of his mouth felt like utter nonsense. Words just kept flying out of his mouth. You had never seen someone explode so much emotion and information at you at once. You squeezed your eyes shut and then reopened them thinking you would wake up any moment. You just couldn’t wait to wake up from the crazy dream. Surely it had to be a dream. A vivid dream just like the one you had the other night. That felt incredibly real. There was no way this could be your reality.

“Megan.” Taron sat further up the bed and softly placed a hand on your face as his eyes darted around your face. The warmth of his hand made your cheeks blush. You couldn’t stop the physical reactions that happened to you every time he was near or touched you. You watched a shy smile appear on his face. Despite the strong demeanour he showed, inside he was crumbling. Finally admitting what he desired out loud which sent a shock wave down his body as he realised his true feelings.

“Megan, I’m trying to tell you I love you.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Megan, I’m trying to tell you I love you.”

“You love me?” You were frozen to the spot. “What?” You eyes widened, you really hoped that if you didn’t move or say anything this would all go away. You watched as Taron’s mouth rapidly moved as he continued to speak but you couldn’t process anything that was coming out. All you could hear was a high pitched ringing in your ears. You could see he was venting out all of his thoughts and feelings. He was talking at a hundred miles an hour. You wanted him to stop. You needed time to think. He was suffocating you and he wasn’t allowing you to process anything that he was saying. The only thing you could focus on was the warmth radiating off his hand that was still sat against your burning cheek. The more you connected to the sensation, the more it brought you back down to earth. Saving you from the verge of panic.

You closed your eyes and violently shook your head, causing him to quickly pull his hand away from you. “Stop! Taron! Would you give me just a second to think, please!? My God, I need some time to think! This is all too much!” You took a deep breath and opened your eyes to look at him across from you. He looked surprised, hurt, confused. He held his breath waiting for you to continue. He couldn’t understand what was going on inside your mind. He thought that this was what you wanted. You had both wanted to be together. Now that Emily and Taron weren’t together, you could finally be together. Right? Surely that was what you had both wanted? So what was stopping you?

“Taron, you just said a lot there and I'm just not… there.” Taron looked sadly at you, you watched as he withdrew himself further away from you. You wanted to make sure you were both on the same page, you weren’t closing yourself off from him, which was obviously what he thought; “I think your love and honesty is real and it appeals to my emotions. Which is great. But, I'm sure now is not the time for these romantic notions. Come on T, you just broke up with Emily! Of course I want to be with you, I do. This feels right to me, but now is just not the time to be quite where you are. You have to believe me when I say that this is happening too soon, so let’s take this slow. I promise I will wait for you. I swear, when the time is right, I will be there. But I think you need some time to heal and though your love seems real; let’s take our time. We’ll wait it out until the time is right for us to be together.”

Taron had tears in his eyes, he felt like he was losing you. First Emily and now you. “Megan… Please. Don’t say that. I want to be with you! I can’t see myself without you. Please don’t do this to me.” His body started to shake as he allowed his vicious tears to fall down his face once again. You had never seen someone as upset as he was. He was borderline hysterical. Correction; he was hysterical. Another reason why you couldn’t completely take him on his word right now. He was vulnerable and you couldn’t take this as an opportunity to follow your heart and end up doing something you would both regret in the near future.

You wanted to take away his pain and make everything right. But you knew you couldn’t. It hurt you knowing that you had partly been the cause for this pain. You wrapped your arms around his shaking body and held him close to you. You wanted to make everything better but you knew it wasn’t right to just jump straight into this with Taron. You didn’t want to be a rebound. You didn’t deserve that. You had to be selfish, you couldn’t cause yourself any more pain. You had to protect yourself. You pulled yourself away from Taron and held his face so that he was looking at you. You used your sleeve to wipe away his salty tears. You hated seeing him like this.

“Taron, I want so much to say ‘I love you too’ and I will, but just not today. And I know it's hard, but you’ve got to control your heart and trust that I want with you too. Because I do. I really do. But, just not right now. I don’t think this is something we should just rush into. We need to make sure that this is right for us. And if we both feel the same way in the near future then let’s go for it. I don’t want to step on Emily’s grave. She has been so wonderful to me and I couldn’t do that to her.”

You knew deep down that you were doing the right thing. As much as you wanted to reach out and kiss Taron you knew it wasn’t appropriate. This wasn’t something to take lightly. As much as you wanted to be with Taron; if this was right, then time would only make this stronger. It wasn’t like you weren’t going to ever see each other again, you were working together. Your rooms were opposite each others. You were going to get to see each other every day. You would have time to work things through when Taron had healed.

“Oh god! I can’t do this,” you heard Taron whispered. He collapsed into your shoulder as you felt warm tears soak through the fabric of your t-shirt. You brought your hands up to run your fingers through his soft hair again. “It’s okay, I’m here.” You kissed the side of his head trying to sooth his pain away. You felt his strong arms wrap around your waist, clinging to you, “You don’t have to be strong,” you soothed, your fingers making a mess of his hair, “just relax now,”. You heard his ragged breathing, and felt his huge body shaking against your petite frame.

“I’m so lost,” he breathed, turning his head and completely burying his face in your neck.

“You’re not lost, I’ve got you, everything is going to be okay. I promise you. I’m not going to leave you. I’m here for you. We’re going to get through this. Together.” you replied. You would stay there holding him all night long if it made him feel safe, if it brought him comfort and a chance to rest.

Hours past. It had taken a while for Taron to finally calm down. Even when he had calmed, you continued to hold and sooth him. You could feel his body grow limp against yours. He must have been exhausted. You pulled yourself away from him and looked at his face. He looked small. Childlike. You ran your thumb over his cheek and caught his eye contact when he finally opened his eyes. “Thank you.” he whispered. You smiled at him and placed a delicate kiss on his damp forehead.

“You don’t need to thank me Taron. I care about you, that’s what I’m here for.” You watched a weak smile appear on his face in response. “Are you hungry? It’s getting late, you should probably have something to eat. You’ll feel better for it if you do.” You looked at the watch that sat on your wrist, 7:45. You had been wrapped in each other’s arms for hours. “How about I run you a bath and I can order us some room service?”

Taron nodded slowly and stretched his body out. You climbed off the bed and walked over to the coffee table which had the room service menus sprawled across them. You noticed how empty the room looked now without Emily’s belongings around. You decided not to mention it or bring her up. You didn’t want to upset Taron again just as he had settled.

“Here, take a look at this.” You handed a menu to Taron before you walked into the bathroom and started to run a bath. You returned and perched on the edge of the bed next to Taron and flicked through a menu yourself. You found something you would eat and then received Taron’s order before calling down for room service. You placed the phone back down and looked over at Taron who was sat scrolling through his phone. He looked awful. Deflated. A shell of a man. It broke your heart.

You watched him silently for a moment before you went back to check on the bath. The water had completely filled the tub. You placed your hand under the water to test the temperature. It was just right. You turned the water off and walked back into the bedroom. “Your bath’s ready.” You announced as you stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Taron placed his phone down and walked over to the bathroom. “Thank you Megan.” He bent down, and pressed a soft sweet kiss to the top of your head then squeezed your shoulder gently, before he quietly entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. You listened to the sound of the water as he stepped into the bath. You hoped it would make him feel better. Calm him down enough to get some sleep. He started filming tomorrow and you wanted to make sure he was as ready and relaxed as he could be under these circumstances. You hoped that once he got started with filming, the busy schedule would help to keep him distracted.

As you waited, you remade the bed and tidied Taron’s room. You knew it would help him settle if the room was clean. Clear of memories. When you finished, you walked over to the window and looked out onto the city. The lights of buildings and cars were the only things visible through a haze that had crept over the city. You looked up at the dark clouds that filled the sky. You tried to make out the park that you had sat in with Taron. You thought about that night, the way he had spilled his emotions onto you just like he had today. The day you finally got to feel his lips against yours. Something you have craved ever since.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a knock at the door. You walked over and opened it and politely accepted the food that was handed over to you. You thanked the waiter and closed the door. You placed the food on the bed and knocked on the bathroom door to alert Taron.

“Taron, foods here.” You walked back over to the food and laid it out so that it was ready for Taron to consume. Your eyes darted up when you watched Taron enter the room, his hair was damp from the water and he had redressed in the same clothes that he had been wearing. He looked better than he had earlier in the evening, slightly fresher. Lighter. Calmer.

“Smells good.” He said as climbed into the bed next to you.

You sat and ate in silence, you didn’t realise how hungry you were. You devoured the food that was on your plate. You noticed Taron had devoured his too. He must have worked up an appetite. You cleared your plates and climbed back into bed with Taron. You reached over and picked the TV remote up and turned on a random TV show that you could watch whilst you held each other. You were glad that Taron was calmer. You hoped that he had got the majority of it out of his system. Of course he would still be hurting for a while, but hopefully enough to concentrate on filming.

You watched the TV but you weren’t really taking it in. It was a nice distraction to have on in the background. Making the room comfortable. You looked down to see that Taron had fallen asleep in your arms. You watched his chest rhythmically move up and down. He looked peaceful. Finally. You picked up the remote and turned the TV off which left the room in total silence and darkness. You managed to untangle Taron’s body from yours and quietly climbed off the bed. You heard a moan and a rustle of the duvet from behind you.

“Please don’t go. Can you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

You turned back to see at a sleepy Taron. You sighed and nodded. “If that’s what you want.” You looked down at your attire, “I’m going to grab one of your t-shirts to wear in bed though. I’m not sleeping in jeans.” You rummaged through Taron’s clothes and picked out a random top which you threw over your body before climbing back into bed next to him. His arms pulled you close to into him. His breath felt hot on your face. You didn’t mind it though. You felt yourself submit yourself to him. You could get used to this. Having him in bed next to you felt normal.

“Goodnight Taron.” You whispered. You listened out for a response but got nothing in return apart from his silent snores.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, the sound of the rain hitting against the window echoed throughout the room. The light from the bleary day tried to fight its way through the curtains but to no avail. Sighing heavily, you could feel Taron’s body turning behind you in bed. You felt his arm hooking around your waist to cuddle you in closer to the warmth of his body. By the sound of his breathing, it was clear that he was still heavily asleep. Reaching down, you traced your fingertips over his long fingers and thought about everything that had happened between the two of you already. You were amazed at how natural things felt between the two of you.

Turning carefully under his arm, you smiled when you faced him and looked over his sleeping features. You couldn’t help but getting happy when you watched him. Everything about him was perfect and you absolutely adored him. The fact that he already told you he loved you made you worried, but not for bad reasons. It just scared you because this was such a good thing and you were so worried you were going to fuck it up, which is why you’d encouraged him to wait a little longer. Reaching out, you brushed your fingertips through his messy hair and watched as he shifted before you. He was still sleeping and you found yourself falling for this man more and more with each passing second you spent with him.

The sound of the rain calmed you, but still at the same time—as you watched Taron breathing heavily while he slept, you still found yourself a bit heated by the thoughts of everything you liked about him. Looking him over, you could see that his naked chest was rising and falling heavily whilst he slept. Moving closer, you placed a gentle kiss on his chest. You felt his breathing change at your touch. You heard a little groan peep out of Taron’s mouth. You giggled to yourself as you watched him wake from his slumber.

“Good morning beautiful,” He mumbled groggily with his eyes still closed.

“Good morning,” You said gently back.

He shifted position so that he was laying on his back, he pulled you closer into him so that your head was resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. You watched his sleepy face, his eyes hadn’t yet braved themselves to open. He looked so peaceful, you could see yourself getting used to this sight. You didn’t have to get up immediately, you had the morning off before filming, which started that afternoon. This meant you could treasure this moment for a little while longer.

“How are you feeling?” You whispered to him as you placed your chin on his chest to get a better view. He turned his head in your direction and resistantly opened his eyes. He looked tired, but not lack of sleep tired. Bone tired, soul tired. You looked up at his face, his light eyes were turned down toward you, there were tears just appearing in them.

You touched his cheek, the stubble rough under your finger tips. “Oh my love,” you breathed, with a heavy sigh he shifted, turning his head to one side and pressing his face against your head. Your hands slipped across his broad shoulders and down his back a little way. “Everything is going to be okay.” You felt him smile against you. He released a little sigh and you felt him soften in your arms. He pulled back and placed a hand on your cheek.

“I know, and I can tell you that ‘I know’ because I have you here with me.” He looked down at you with care in his eyes. They made you melt. You found yourself getting lost in them.

“I’m always going to be here. That’s not going to change.” You placed a delicate kiss on his chest. “I promise. Come on, we can’t spend all day moping around. You start filming tonight.” You received a groan as a response. You didn’t have much motivation to move either but you knew you had to. You pulled yourself out of Taron’s arms and sat up in bed. Your hair was all tangled and you could tell that your skin was getting revenge on you for not taking your make up off the night before. You pushed the covers off and climbed out of bed, you walked over to retrieve your clothes from the night before.

“Are you sure you can’t climb back into bed with me? Not just for a little bit longer?” Taron whined when he saw you dressed in only his t-shirt that you had picked out the night before.

You rolled your eyes at him, “I’m very sure. I have work to do before we get picked up to go to set.” You spoke as you started to pull your jeans back up over your thighs and onto your waist.

“Ugh, fine. But I’m going to stay in bed a little longer.” Taron snuggled back down under the sheets, “You can keep that top if you want. It looks good on you.”

You looked down at the material that hung to your upper body and smiled, it smelt like him and you wanted to keep it close incase you missed him. “I’ll take good care of it.” You walked over to him in bed and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. His eyes opened and his lips cheekily puckered. You looked down at his lips. Being tempted by them, you leant down and placed a small gentle kiss upon his lips receiving a small hum from Taron upon your lips. It was just like you had remembered it. Perfect. You pulled back with a smile across your face and ran your hands through his bed hair.

“I’ll see you downstairs at three.” You whispered as you got up off the bed, picked up the rest of your clothes and tip toed quietly out of the room leaving him to sleep.

***

Your morning seemed to fly past. You spent the majority of it getting yourself ready for the day ahead, you had a stack of emails to reply too before you could get off to set. You were thankful you had a later start so that you could put your professional head back on. You had no idea what it was going to be like on set. You had never worked on a film set before. The idea excited you. You knew how hard Taron and the team had been working, he had been training for months to prepare for this film.

You closed your laptop down when you saw the time. 2:50. You freshened yourself up and packed your bag. Script, check. Copy of the call sheet, check. Phone, check. Room key, check. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You were dressed in a smart but cosy jumpsuit that tied around the waist. You wanted to look smart but you also knew that filming could take a while and that you would be on set until the early hours getting the right shot. You smiled in approval and then grabbed a coat and left for the lobby.

You were stood in the busy lobby for a while tapping your foot and constantly checking your phone. Taron was obviously running late. You received a message from the driver stating that he was outside. You shook your head, you couldn’t fail at the first hurdle. You refused to screw this up. You called Taron. It rang and rang, you got more aggravated the longer it took for him to answer. You thought it was going to go through to answer phone when he finally picked up.

“Taron, please tell me you’re on your way down.” You sounded every bit as impatient as you felt.

“Oh god, is it time already?” You pulled an exasperated face as you listened to him. You heard rustling from on the other end of the phone, “I’m sorry! I’m on my way down now. See you in a sec.”

“Please hurry.” You said and hung up. You weren’t going to allow the mornings events to impact your professionalism this afternoon. You were drawing a line to separate the personal and the professional. For now, the personal would have to wait.

Thankfully it didn’t take Taron too long to arrive downstairs, he was very apologetic. He still looked shattered but certainly better than last night. You led Taron out the front and into the waiting car, you squeezed in next to him in the back. He placed a gentle hand on your leg and traced little delicate circles on your thigh. It send sparks rushing around your body. You sent him a warning look. “We’re going to have to be professional T.” You whispered to him causing him to smirk. He now knew a way to tease you.

“I just can’t keep my hands off you. Not when you look so good and you’re sat so close to me.” You smiled at him but gently removed his hand from your lap and then turned your attention back to your phone.

When you arrived on set, you were greeted by the third assistant director who guided you both to Taron’s trailer. Inside was large, it had a mini sofa next to a little table where you could sit and chill, a small kitchenette area which had a fridge and microwave, and a separate door on the other end which led you through to the bathroom. You placed your bag down on the table and took in your surroundings. Taron got comfortable on the sofa, he was clearly used to this.

You pulled out the call sheet from your bag and read out the timings of the afternoon. “Okay, so, hair and make up in the make up trailer at 4, then straight into costume at 4:30, then the second AD will come and get you and take you onto set at…” Taron quickly got up and wrapped his arms around you.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to panic. Just relax. I know the drill. Everything is going to be okay.” He reassured you and kissed on you on the forehead. The sensation of having him so close calmed you down. You trusted him, this wasn’t new to him. You just wanted this to be perfect.

As he said, everything was okay. You followed Taron around as he got pushed from pillar to post. You watched how easy it was for him to mingle and fit in with everyone. Your heart just grew as you watched him. You noticed his eyes constantly looking out for you, checking you were still there.

When you walked onto the set your eyes widened and your breath hitched in your throat. You had never seen anything like this. The set was huge. So lifelike. So real. You let out an inaudible “wow.”

“It’s pretty amazing right?” You turned to see Ben standing beside you. He was dressed in jeans and a jumper. He looked very at home within his creation.

“This must be amazing for you to see. Your creation is all coming to life. You must be really proud.” You smiled warmly at him. You hadn’t seen him since your date. Since you left him hanging when he went to kiss you.

“Yeah, it’s unbelievable. I can’t wait to see the final product, we have such an amazing team on board.” His eyes darted all around the set, it was full of people hurrying around doing their jobs before the actors and director got in their places. You spotted Taron and the director talking in the corner, Taron’s eyes narrowing at you when he spotted you with Ben. “I’m sorry if I got the wrong idea the other night. I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable, that was never my intention. I really like you Megan and I don’t want to mess this up.”

You looked up at Ben and frowned, “No, no! You didn’t.” You sighed, “Should we talk about this later. I don’t think here is the best place to have this conversation. It’s not very private.” Ben looked up and noticed Taron watching on.

He placed his hands in his pockets, looked down and nodded. “Sure. I’ll catch you later. Good luck with today.” You watched as he walked back off towards the producers that you had met on the first night. You shook yourself out of your thoughts and walked over the where the rest of the assistants and runners were standing.

The rest of the evening on set was breathtaking. You felt warmed at the work you were watching unfold before your eyes. Everything was slowly but surely coming together. You knew this was going to be a long shoot but you were excited to continue. The hours flew by, you had all been given a few breaks here and there so that scenes could be reset and reels could be watched over. Taron had been all over you when he was given a break, it was as if you were giving each other the energy and strength to continue. You felt stronger together. But you wanted to be careful; nobody else knew that Taron had just broken up with Emily. You didn’t want to get a reputation.

As the evening shoot came to an end; you helped a tired Taron get back to his trailer. You opened the door for him and allowed him inside. He went into the bathroom to clean up and change whilst you received the call sheet for the next day. You could see yourself easily fitting into this routine.

You and Taron both went back to the hotel together. The whole car journey back, he couldn’t keep his hands off you. They kept wandering further up your leg causing him to receive several looks of warning. As much as you craved his touch you knew you had to control yourself. When you arrived at the hotel you went your separate ways for the night, much to Taron’s dismay. He wanted to hold you in bed next to him but you had insisted on going back to your room, alone. You were both exhausted. You looked at your phone before you climbed into bed. 4:30 am. You ran your hands through your hair as you heard a knock at the door. You laughed to yourself. You knew Taron wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off you. Not even for one night. You bounced over to the door with a large smug smile on your face.

“Can’t keep your hands off me, huh?” You said joyfully as you swung the door open laughing to yourself only to be shocked at the sight of the person standing before you. It was’t Taron at all. It was Ben. Looking sweet and handsome as ever.

“Oh, um? Is this a bad time?” He questioned.


	20. Chapter 20

Your eyes scanned Ben’s face. He looked confused, but equally happy to see you. You felt guilt creep over your body. You thought back to what you had said when you opened the door. Can’t keep your hand off me. How were you going to explain that one? You felt a wave of embarrassment wash over your body. You felt your cheeks burn up and your hairs stand up on end.

“Should I come back at a better time? I tried to catch you before you left set but I was too late and I knew we were staying in the same hotel so I thought…” His rambling started to trail off, revealing his embarrassment.

You gulped and shook your head. “No. I was just getting myself ready to go to bed. Please, come in.” You opened the door further for him to slowly enter. As you closed your door behind him, you peered over at Taron’s room. Feeling your heart explode with a mixture of different emotions. You secretly hoped he hadn’t seen Ben come into your room, you couldn’t imagine what he would think especially in his delicate state at the moment. You walked further into your room and invited Ben over to the sofa that sat at the far end of the room next to the window.

“Please excuse me. I wasn’t expecting to see anyone at this hour.” You looked down at your pyjamas and wrapped your arms around your body as if it would hide yourself from him. Subconsciously protecting yourself from what was about to happen.

He sat down on the sofa and smiled. “Don’t apologise. It’s my fault. I really shouldn’t have bothered you this late.” You watched him scan your room avoiding eye contact.

You sat on the small sofa next to him. You could feel the heat radiating off his body. You couldn’t deny that you had a connection with Ben but it just wasn’t the same as it was with Taron. Deep down, you knew Taron was the path you were going to take from now on. You just had to be brave and break it to Ben. You knew this was your chance. You had to be honest, well, as honest as you could be. It didn’t feel appropriate to tell him about Taron, not just yet.

“Ben…” You started. He finally turned to look at you, now unafraid to actually take you in. His eyes were warm and bright, his smile sent shivers down your spine. “Thank you for coming. I think this is a good time to talk about everything.” He sighed out loudly and nodded his head.

“If you don’t mind, I’d quite like to start.” You said and then tried to gather as much bravery as you could. You didn’t want to upset him. “I think you’re a wonderful person. You make me laugh, you make me feel safe and you’ve made me feel very welcome. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you, but… I need to be honest with you. My head is a little all over the place at the moment and I don’t think it would be right for me to drag you into this.” You smiled sympathetically at him. His body language shifted slightly withdrawing himself from you. “I really don’t think it would be fair on you. I do really like you, but…”

“But, there’s someone else in the picture?” He asked simply.

You nodded weakly, “Yeah.”

He looked down at this lap and laughed to himself, “I mean I should have known.”

You bit you lip and stayed quiet. You didn’t know how to reply. What did he mean?

“It’s Taron right?” You looked up at him and sighed. It must have been written all over your face. “God, I knew it. He’s all over you.” He frowned at you as the realisation hit, “Wait. What about Emily?”

“They just broke up…”

“Were you having a…?” He started to enquire.

“No! No!” You quickly shook your head, “We weren’t! I promise! It’s come as a bit of a surprise to me too. I need you to know that I didn’t plan for any of this to happen. When I met you, Taron was in a relationship and I didn’t want to go there; and I found myself getting feelings for you. But now Taron and Emily aren’t together, we want to explore that. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. I think you’re a great guy and I care a lot about you. I just don’t think we are right for each other at this present moment in time.”

Ben nodded sadly at you. “No, sure. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you Megan. I hope things work out well for you.” Ben gets up and goes to leave. You follow closely behind him.

“I want to say that this doesn’t mean I didn’t like you.” You look intently into his eyes. “I still want you to be a presence in my life. I really do care about you a lot.”

“Same.” Ben says and opens the door for him to leave. “Goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow.” You smile politely and watch him go back down the corridor.

You close the door and sigh. Why me? You thought before climbing into bed. You lay there thinking, your mind was wandering and you couldn’t stop thinking about Taron. You craved his touch. You tossed and turned and tried to sleep but you just couldn’t. You sighed loudly to yourself, admitting defeat, before pulling the covers away, placing some shoes on your feet, picking up your key card and leaving your room.

You quietly closed your door behind you and hoped that nobody would see you stood in the corridor only wearing your pyjamas. You wrapped one arm protectively around your body whilst you unlocked your phone and called Taron with your other hand. It rang and rang. The longer it rang, the more embarrassed you felt at your impulse to be near him. Just as you were about to hang up and go back into your room. He finally picked up.

“Megan? It’s late, are you okay?”

“Can you open your door?” You whispered trying not to wake anyone up.

You waited in silence for a while, waiting for Taron to say something. You heard the chain release to the other side of the door. Taron opening it to reveal himself in just sweat pants. You hung up and looked at him with wide eyes. You felt your breath quiver at the sight.

“Can I come in?” You managed to say. He nodded and invited you inside. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t sleep.” You said as you walked over to Taron. You wanted to feel his body close to yours. You loosely wrapped your arms around his neck and looked contently at his face. He looks tired but surprised and awakened by your touch.

“Oh really?” He placed his hands lightly on your waist. He looked down at you and raised his eyebrows with a smug look on his face.

You nod and pulled yourself closer to him, you trace your hands down his warm bare chest. You didn’t know what had come over you but you knew what you needed. You needed him. You feel your face get closer to Taron’s. You closed your eyes in anticipation waiting for your lips to finally touch. The kiss started soft and deep but quickly turned demanding and desperate. You felt your body melt into his. The soft groan escaped his throat as you ran your hands through his hair.

You stopped when something about the kiss changed. You pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were dark and stagnant, only sparing a few shallow glances at your lips.

“Taron, I want you to make love to me.” The words quietly slipping out of your mouth.

He pulled back a little more to look you. “Are you sure? I don’t want to rush anything with you.” His eyes stayed so stagnant and sharp on yours that you could almost see the fire burning within them.

You nod your head before going back in for another kiss, this one more urgent than the last. Your hands were curious and wandered the shape of his body like you were creating him out of clay, not leaving an inch of him unexplored. You pull him as close to you as physically possible and started walking backwards towards the bed. Once you felt the mattress hit the back of your knees; you both break the kiss for some much needed air. You run your hands back down his muscular chest. You place your hands on the waist band on his sweat pants as you look him dead in the eye waiting for approval.

“Are you really sure you want to do this, Megan? I’m willing to wait.”

You slowly nod your head at him, “I can’t wait any longer.” Without hesitation, his lips stray down to the flesh just below your jaw, mumbling in between sloppy kisses.

You exhale a whimpered sigh when Taron started to nip and suck at your neck. His fingers dipped underneath your shirt, and once you nodded he pulled it up and over your head, leaving your bare chest exposed to the overly air-conditioned room. Taron groaned at the sight, the cold air and the look on Taron’s face making your nipples harden.

“Fuck,” He groaned, reattaching his lips to your neck. He stops, looks into your eyes and says, “I wish we could have done this sooner.”

You hands start to retrace themselves down to his sweatpants, you start to pull them down, never breaking eye contact. You hear them reach the ground with a little thud. He kicks them off into the ever growing pile of clothes. You could feel your body awaken at the thought of Taron standing naked in front of you. You fought every temptation in your body that wanted you to just look down and take his naked form in. You licked your lips as your mouth started to get dry at the anticipation.

Taron carefully pushed you down on the bed and climbed on top of you, stopping once he got to your exposed breasts. He looked up at you as he takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting lightly. You start squirming under him whilst his other hand traveled around the mound of your other breast before gently knead it. He finally released your breast and started to trail his hand down you body at a painfully slow pace until it’s settled at your clothed core. He starts rubbing you, your wetness soaking through your shorts and onto his hand. “Taron, please, no teasing. I need you.”

He grunts and sits back on his haunches and gazes down at you. “You’re so beautiful. I don’t deserve you.” He hooks his fingers into your shorts and pulls them down and off your legs, tossing them somewhere behind him.

“I could say the same about you.” You say as you finally take all of him in. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were. You shyly closed your legs, but Taron counteracted by pulling them apart whilst he leant back up to kiss you.

“Do we need a..?” He asked as he broke apart from your lips, but only barely.

You shook your head and looked up at him with smiling eyes, “I’m on the pill.”

“You sure?” He asked, he wanted to make sure you felt as safe and comfortable as possible. You nodded reassuring him.

He settled himself right in between your legs, lifting your left thigh to lay over his shoulder. He pressed a line of kisses from the inside of your knee up your thigh. You couldn’t stop the frustrated sigh that came out of your lips. He smiles down at you as gives himself a few strokes before leaning in for another heated kiss. “You ready?” You nod and hold onto his arms tightly as you mutter a “Yes.”

Immediately, he lined himself up with your entrance. You buck your hips and rub up against him causing the both of you to let out a moan. Taron pushes the tip against your heat and slowly pushes in. Your breaths both hitched at the sensation, Taron give you a minute to adjust.

“Are you okay? Do you want more time or are ready for me to move?” You can only nod as you roll your hips against his, needing some friction. Your eyes flutter shut. You were wrapped so tightly around him, it felt like heaven. He grabs your right hand and places it beside your head, intertwining your fingers as he starts to thrust into you. Taking things slow for you.

He slowly pulls out, before sinking back in, forcing a moan out from the back of your throat. You throw your head back and whimper his name. He takes his hand and cups your cheek, making you look at him. He pulls out slowly until just his tip remains before slowly gliding back in. He keeps up his leisurely pace, making you feel every drag of him against your walls. You wrap your leg around his hip, making him go even deeper. Your free hand snakes up Taron’s chest and around to the back of his neck, tugging softly at his hair. You moan out and grip his hand tighter. “Taron. Please. Harder. Need it harder.”

He happily fills your request and starts thrusting into you with more force, causing your body to move up the bed. The thrusts were forceful and rhythmic, going along to the beat of the headboard hitting the wall, probably alerting the whole floor of your antics, but at that moment you honestly couldn’t care less.

He kissed you in a connection that was far too soft for the moment. “You're so beautiful.” He whispered against your lips. You remove the hand that was tangled in his hair and place it on the headboard above you, keeping yourself from hitting it. “Fuck, Taron. Please don’t stop!” He starts kissing up your neck, his thrusts never faltering. “I’m not gonna stop until you fall apart underneath me.”

You shiver at his words. Your eyes fluttered shut as you lost yourself in the feeling, Taron had too. You listened to your name escape his lips in soft, strained whimpers. All of it was too much. You could feel the coil in your belly threatening to snap at any moment. He leant down so his mouth was next to your ear. “I can feel you squeezing me. You gonna come for me? Come for me Megan…”

You shake your head and move so you lock eyes with him. “No, I don’t want to… not yet. I want it to last.” He just smiles and leans in for a kiss before pulling away to look into your eyes again. You can feel your legs shaking from holding back. You just want to last a little longer. He moves his mouth back down to your ear. “I’ve got you, sweet girl. Come for me. I love you so much, Megan.”

That was your undoing. The coil snaps and you come apart. “Fuck! I’m gonna…ah!” You moaned as you found your release. A tear escapes at the intense orgasm and from Taron’s words. Ecstasy washed over you, and filled you with the feeling of complete and utter relief of the pressure that must have been building up for as long as you’d known him. Your eyes were screwed so tightly shut, it seemed far too difficult to open them again.

Taron watched your face as he lost himself in pleasure. Feeling the way you clenched around him urged him to finish too. Taron only lasts a few more thrusts before he pushes his face into the crook of your neck and comes with your name on his lips. His eyes squeezed shut and your moans melded together like the chorus of a song. His body gives out and he falls on top of you, careful not to put all of his weight on you.

He smiles into your neck and places a few sweet kiss there. You sigh in pure happiness and run your fingers through his hair. You both stay like that for a few minutes with him still buried deep inside you, enjoying the intimate moment too much to move.

Your eyes felt heavy; but when they finally reopened, Taron was already looking into them with a huge loving smile across his face. His eyes were warm and gentle, so much more so than you’d remembered. You both stayed there for a few long moments, looking at each other eyes whilst your breathing evened.

“I...um, we gotta clean you up. I’ll grab a towel.” Taron said as he slipped out of you and gets up. You watched him walk into the bathroom and come back out with a towel. He climbs back onto the bed next to you. “That was amazing.” He said as he helped to clean you up.

You nod in agreement at his words, “It really was. We’re gonna need to do that again.” You joked and then giggled as he playfully rolls his eyes at you.

“You’re insatiable.” He shakes his head at you with a large smile on his face. He reached down and cupped your cheek. 

You look at him with such love in your eyes and say, “No, I’m in love. That’s all.” He smiles at your confession and pulls you in for another kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Taron and yourself stayed wrapped tightly in each others arms for hours. The sound of a storm approaching keeping you awake. You exchanged a few sweet comments before you both felt sleep taking over your tired bodies. You yawned and closed your eyes. Taron kissed your shoulder blade and then pulled you over to his side of the bed, you were inevitable going to be the little spoon. His arms were draped over you. You hesitated at first, not immediately sure where to put your hands. Taron could obviously sense it as he took your hand in his and entwined your fingers together. You felt yourself relax and tire at his touch. Taron quickly fell asleep, with soft snores escaping his lips. The rain outside persisted and grew louder, you could hear it drumming on the window and the streets outside, and the noise managed to lull you to sleep whilst listening to Taron snoring behind you.

You woke to the raging wind howling outside the window. It took you a moment to gain your bearings and realise that you had someone tightly spooned around your body. You shifted slightly; electing a groan from a sleeping Taron and a slight squeeze around your waist. You sighed in delight. This felt nice. This felt very nice. You closed your eyes, thinking you could fall back asleep like this. But you felt the shift in Taron’s breathing, a sharp intake of air; he was waking up. Then you felt him jerk away. In response, you tightened your arms around his, stilling him, and whispered, “Good morning Mr…”

“Good morning you…” His voice was gravely as he woke. “I could get used to waking up like this.” He smirked and then leant down and placed a delicate kiss on your lips. “What time is it?” He asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. You knew that working until the early hours of morning was going to be a tough routine to fall into, you were both already exhausted.

You reached out for your phone and checked the time, “It’s 2 in the afternoon. We have an hour to get ourselves ready.” You placed your phone back down and stretched your body out. All of the waiting around on set yesterday had made your body feel stiff. You knew you had to get up pretty soon but you also wanted to stay in bed making love to Taron all day.

You felt the mattress beneath you dip as Taron sat up in bed. He looked around the room at the clothes that were sprawled around the floor. He then looked down at you and the thin sheet that covered your body. “God I love you so much.” He beamed down at you and stroked your hair. “As much as I don’t want to get up. I’m going to resist the temptation and go and shower or else we are going to be very late.”

You watch Taron got out of bed, his bare bum on show to you. You propped yourself up on your elbows so that you could get a better look. You couldn’t wipe the beaming smile off your face. Taron turned around and noticed it too. He gave you a cheeky wink before leaving for the bathroom to shower. You sunk back down into the bed and thought back to the events of the night before. You couldn’t believe you had finally submitted yourself to Taron. It felt so good. You just hoped it was the right thing to do.

You toyed with your thoughts before you climbed out of bed, exposing your nude body to the room as you walked over to the bathroom and quietly opened the door. You managed to close it quietly behind you, you stood and listen to Taron singing to himself under the warm water. You pulled the curtain back and climbed in causing Taron to jump at the sensation. He looked over at you and smirked. You shuffled over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist allowing the water to cascade over the both of you. You ran your hands over his perfectly toned body. You and Taron stayed in the shower cleaning and exploring each others bodies for a little while before you went back to your room and got yourself dressed in clean clothes.

Today was going to be another long day of filming. At least you felt like you knew what you were doing this time. You felt more prepared. It also helped knowing you would have Taron by your side. It didn’t take you and Taron long to get ready and leave for set. You went directly into his trailer and prepared a coffee for you both whilst Taron got fawned over in hair and make up and then costume. You had a hot black coffee waiting for him when he arrived back. You couldn’t resist the impulses you had to just touch him. Little touches. Just to feel him there next to you.

It didn’t take long before you got called onto set, Taron walking beside you with your hand on your lower back as you walked. He looked proud. You were just as proud of him. The day dragged but you savoured every moment you had with Taron. Every second he had spare he spent with you. Holding you close, smiling with you, enjoying your company. You knew that you had to be careful, you had to play it safe. You didn’t want anything to get out. Not just yet. But you couldn’t help but stop the glances you both received when you were together. The little whispers. Comments. It made you feel self conscious. Like you always wanted to look over your shoulders to see who was watching. You didn’t like it. You didn’t want to be made to feel insecure. You were just finishing your dinner break when you felt your phone ringing in your pocket. You looked down to see who it was. Lindy from United.

“Who’s that?” Taron asked as he nibbled on the last bit of his food. You showed him your phone before you excused yourself from the table to answer the call.

A few moments later you returned back to Taron and your table. You sat back down next to Taron who was listening in to the other conversations that were happening around the table. “All good?” He asked as he turned his attention to you. “Rocketman…?” You asked him in a hushed and impatient whisper, he didn’t flinch.

“Yes, what about it?” He enquired.

“You didn’t tell me about this…” You couldn’t contain the confusion and excitement that was in your voice.

“Well, I thought you would know considering you’re my management” he teased and sent a wink in your direction. You playfully hit his chest in response to his cheekiness.

“I’m serious! We need to talk about this later!” You laughed and finished eating your food before you were called back to set. You couldn’t wait to see Taron singing, you had heard him in the shower that morning so you knew that he had a wonderful voice. You secretly hoped that you could be a part of it too, being on set for that would be insane. A chance of a lifetime.

***

The next month or so flew by. Each day was the same. Get up, go to work, eat with Taron, sleep in either yours or Taron’s rooms. Get up… so on. You and Taron grew attached at the hip, wherever he was, you were. You had decided to keep your sleeping arrangements quiet for the time being. You had told him how you had wanted to keep your private and professional lives separate for now. He was very understanding but you still couldn’t help the touches and looks whilst at work. You were having a wonderful time and you had made some wonderful friends but you couldn’t deny it was draining. Each day it was harder to drag yourself out of bed, you wanted nothing more than to just spend a day in bed with Taron.

However, today was the last day of filming. Your last day held a mixture of different emotions. It had been a rollercoaster of a journey. You and Taron had to leave almost immediately after he finished filming that evening. You had to leave so soon because Taron was about start the press tour for Kingsman: The Golden Circle. You were thankful when Taron asked Lindy if you could go with him. You were anxious but also excited. Once the days filming had finished you and Taron were heading straight to the airport. You were thrilled to be going home for a bit. You missed your flat and you missed your parents. You caught yourself checking your watch for the time several times over the course of the day. You just couldn’t help yourself.

“Are we keeping you too long?” You heard a voice behind you say. You turn around to be greeted by Ben’s warm face. You smile and walked over to him.

“No, you’re not. Sorry. I’m heading back home today and I’m just really looking forward to having my home comforts.” You apologise and explain.

“You’re leaving so soon?” He asks sadly.

“I am, don’t worry I’m sure you’ll be stuck with me again at some point.” You try to tease, lightening the mood.

“That sucks. I’m going to miss seeing you face around here every day.” You blush at his words.

“That’s very sweet of you to say. I promise, you’ll blink and I’ll be back getting in your way again.”

“Well, I hope you have a safe trip and I will look forward to seeing you around when our paths cross again.” He said before he walked back off. You were glad things weren’t uncomfortable around him. You had found yourself being really good friends with him.

The last few hours seemed to drag but once you watched the final scene of the day wrap up you jumped out of your seat and ran back to Taron’s trailer to collect your belongings. Taron trailed in shortly after you.

“Look at you! Someones excited!” He laughed and he started to get changed in front of you.

“You have no idea how excited I am to go back home.” Taron placed a kiss on your lips once he had finished changing.

“Let’s go then…” He said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and collected his suitcase that was sat in the corner. You lifted the handle of yours and carried it out of the trailer and followed Taron out towards the waiting car. The journey to the airport dragged and you were relieved when you finally boarded the plane. Taron had upgraded your seat to that you were sat next to each other. You spent the plane journey holding hands and listening to music together. It was only a short flight back to London. As soon as you exited the aircraft you felt the sharp freezing London air hit you. It made you feel at home.

You waited to collect your bags, as you waited you felt your eyes droop. You suddenly felt very tired, it had been a super long day and the excitement had only made you more tired. Taron wrapped his arms around your shoulders and held you close whilst you waited.

Once you had your bags, you walked out to the front of the terminal. Taron walked over to the waiting driver who put his luggage in the back of the car. You turned to Taron. He looked sad, you were supposed to be going back to yours and he was supposed to be doing back to his. You hadn’t been apart from each other in weeks and it felt strange knowing you would be going your separate ways for the night.

“I know you want to go home but why don’t you come back to mine for the night? At least you don’t have to pay for a taxi.” He held you in his arms, “and truthfully, I don’t know what it’s going to be like going back to my flat knowing that Emily moved all her stuff out.”

You hadn’t even thought about that. That was ‘their’ flat together. You looked up at him and nodded. You could wait one more night. At least you were in the same time zone as you family now. They were only a stones throw away.

You sat in the car and watched the London skyline light up the sky with heavy eyes. The car finally arrived outside of Taron’s apartment. You felt his body language shift. He was unsure. He didn’t know what to expect when he entered his apartment. You didn’t either. It must be strange for him.

You thanked the driver and followed Taron inside. You allow him to look around first, the place felt empty, even you could sense that. It didn’t feel like a home anymore. Taron sadly walked back over to you.

“Come on, let's go to bed. We can do the rest tomorrow.” You encouraged him.

You followed him up to the bedroom. You looked around it was a large room with an ensuite. It was a very white room. Bedding was white, walls were white, what was left of the furniture was white. You looked at the bed and thought about Emily. You felt your heart drop. This was her bed. You were taking her place. You felt like you were intruding. You shook your head and tried to not think about it. You just got yourself ready for bed and climbed in next to Taron. You lay facing each other in bed. His hand resting on your waist whilst you traced your fingers over his face outlining his feature. You didn’t want to know what was going through his head. You had surpassed your thoughts, you just knew you needed to be there for Taron.

“I don’t think I can stay here.” He muttered.

“What do you mean?” You questioned him.

He moved and ran his hands over his face, “This place. It holds too many memories.”

You stopped and listened to him, his breathing was growing rapid. “Okay…” You wanted to give him to space to speak.

“I think I’m going to start looking for another place to live. I can’t stay here. I can’t lay in this bed with you knowing the memories it holds. I can’t bring you here and expect you to just fit in. That isn’t fair on you. I need a fresh start.”

You smiled weakly at him, “If that’s what you think is best.” He turned back to face you. He nuzzled in close and clung tightly onto you. “Goodnight T.” You whispered. It didn’t take too long for sleep to take over. It had been a long day and you were exhausted, but you knew it wasn’t going to get any easier.


	22. Chapter 22

You spent the next day going around Taron’s flat clearing out bits and bobs that reminded him of Emily. It wasn’t a process you wanted to be apart of but Taron had insisted that he needed your support. You felt like you couldn’t refuse. He needed you. You were in this together now.

When the clock struck five, you insisted that you wanted to go back to check on your flat. You just wanted to be in your own space, where you knew where everything was. You were just collecting your belongings when Taron appeared in front of you with his coat and shoes on and an overnight bag in hand. You looked at him with surprise written all over your face.

“Where are you going?” You questioned him as you put your phone charger in your handbag.

“I’m coming with you.” He replied energetically.

“Oh are you now?” You frowned whilst you looked at him. Of course you didn’t mind him coming, you were just thrown by the fact he assumed he would be invited.

He nodded and opened the front door for you before turning back to pick up your suitcase for you. “That’s if you don’t mind. I don’t think I can stay here on my own yet.”

You smiled weakly at him, “Of course, you’re welcome to join me. My place isn’t as flashy as this though.” You closed the front door behind you and allowed Taron to lock it before you followed him down the road to his parked car.

You climbed into the passenger side as Taron placed your case into the back of the car. You looked down and noticed hairbands and hair clips that sat in the cup holders below. You looked back at Taron who was closing the boot of the car. You knew they were Emily’s and you knew it would upset him if he saw them. Yes they had broken up months ago; but it was still fresh and you knew it was tough being back and seeing everything that reminded him of her. You sighed to yourself and quickly swooped them up and placed them in your pocket just as Taron climbed into the drivers side of the car. You smiled at him as if nothing had just happened. He didn’t seem to take much notice anyway. You gave him your post code and off you went.

When you arrived outside your place you felt a sense of relief wash over you. You were so happy to be home. You had waited for this moment for weeks. You quickly climbed out the car and walked up the steps to your front door. You rummaged around in your bag, pulled out your key, and finally unlocked the door. You turned around to see Taron a few steps behind you with your suitcase.

“Home sweet home.” You said as you entered the building. The place smelt a little stale but as a whole it felt wonderful being back. You felt the familiar homely energy warm you. Taron placed your bag down in the hallway and followed you into the open plan living area.

“Look at this! ‘Not as flashy as mine’, you said. I think this is perfect.” Taron said as you wrapped his arms around you from behind. “How about you unpack and I order us some food and then we can snuggle and watch a film before bed?”

You moaned in delight, “That sounds perfect.” Taron released you from his hold and tapped you on the bum encouraging you to go. You gave him a jokey look of warning and then took your case upstairs to sort out.

The rest of the evening was relaxed. Taron ordered you Chinese food which you sat and ate whilst you watched a film. It was nice being in a homey environment with Taron. It had a different feel to it. It felt more serious than when you were crammed up in a hotel room. You could see yourself getting used to sharing your space with another person. You loved your own space but with Taron it was different. It just felt so comfortable. So normal. After you ate you took Taron upstairs to your room. You spent the night kissing and cuddling before you drifted off to peaceful sleep.

The next day you both woke up early. It was the first day of press for Taron. He had 2 whole days jam packed with interviews before the London premiere the next evening. You were nervous but excited. This was once again, a new adventure for you. You didn’t know what to expect. You got yourself dressed in a simple black top which tucked neatly into a pair of dark green plisse culotte trousers. Smart but casual. You grabbed a pair of black heeled boots out of the cupboard and slipped them on. You had curled your hair and applied a layer of make up.

Taron walked into your bedroom and checked you out. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue top that hugged his perfect shape and a pair of skinny black jeans. Your eyes couldn’t get enough of him. When he approached you, he gave you a loving kiss. You felt your soul warm at his touch. This man really did things to you which you couldn’t explain.

“You look incredible.” He whispered against your lips.

“Thank you. You’re looking pretty dapper yourself.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you causing you laugh. “We should probably get going. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Taron pulled away and picked up his phone which he slipped into his back pocket before walking over to put his shoes on. You picked up your lipstick and relined your lips before picking out a coat and sliding it on. You reach down to the overnight bag which you’d packed and placed it over your shoulder. Taron had been given a room overnight in the hotel he was doing press in and he had asked you to join him for the night. An offer you couldn’t refuse.

“Ready?” He asks and you nod your head. You both walked downstairs ready to leave when you receive a text from Lindy stating that she had sent a car to Taron’s house to pick him up.

“Shit..” you said under your breath.

“What?” Taron questioned. You showed him the text with an exasperated look on your face. He could see you were starting to panic. It hadn’t even crossed your mind that Taron was going to be picked up for his day of interviews. “It’s all good. I’ve got my car, we can drive back to mine.” He said and picked up his car keys.

“It’s going to take us ages to drive back to yours. This is going to delay everything…” Taron placed a kiss on your lips to silence you. “Shh… Lets go.” You rolled your eyes at him but you knew he was right. You followed him outside and into his car. Thankfully traffic wasn’t that bad and you made it back to his just as the driver was arriving to pick Taron up.

You both quickly got out the car and apologised to the driver. You both slide into the back of the car and take a deep breath. You knew this was a bad start to the long day ahead.

And the day for you was long and tedious. You spend the whole day supervising the interviews. You couldn’t understand how Taron could stay so chirpy, each interview was the same. Always the same questions and always the same responses. You knew it was part of the job but you sure did feel proud of Taron.

You were incredibly grateful when the day was over. You and Taron both quickly retired up to his room. The room was a large but standard hotel room. It slightly felt like ‘home’ to you both. You had gotten increasingly used to being in one which meant it now just felt normal. You immediately sat on the bed and pulled your boots off. Taron threw himself onto the bed and let out a large groan. You laughed at him and leant back onto the bed next to him.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Taron propped himself up to look at you. “You are?” He received a nod in response.

“I am.” Your fingertips removed a hair was that out of place against his forehead. “I love you.”

His face lit up at the words, ‘I love you too.” He pushed you back down onto the bed and climbed on top of you. He started to kiss your neck causing you to squeal as you tried to resist him. Deep down you knew it wasn’t going to work. You spent the evening wrapped in each others arms showering each other with love and affection. You couldn’t keep your hands off each other.

***

The next morning you were rudely woken up by a loud knocking at the door. You woke startled. You sat up on the bed and pulled the sheets up over your naked body. You turned to Taron who was still fast asleep. The knocking continued. You didn’t know what time it was but you could see it was light outside. You looked at your phone, it was 7:45am. Who could it be at this time? You didn’t want to get up and answer it, especially not naked. Especially when it wasn’t your room.

You gently shook Taron attempting to wake him. “Taron. There’s someone at the door.”

“Can’t you get it?” He asked half asleep, hugging the bed sheets closely.

You sighed, “T, this isn’t my room. It’s yours, I shouldn’t even be here.”

He grumbled moodily at you as he swung his legs out of bed. He picked up a pair of boxers that had been disregarded the previous evening and trudged over to the door. You sat in silence and held your breath as you listened to Taron answer the door.

“Good morning Taron.” You heard. Your eyes widened and you looked down at your naked body in bed.

“Ah, Lindy. What are you doing here?” You could hear the panic in Taron’s voice.

“I had some things I wanted to go through with you before you started your interviews today. Can I come in?”

“I, uh… Lindy… How about I get dressed and I meet you downstairs?” You heard Taron stutter.

“Oh nonsense. I can wait.” You heard her footsteps getting closer and closer into the room. You pulled the covers tightly around your body and felt your body tense as you listened. Your eyes scanned the room for your clothes, it was too late. You couldn’t miraculously get dressed now, not without her seeing.

You held your breath as you waited for her to turn the corner. You watched as she took a few steps into the room to find you naked in bed. Taron appearing a few steps behind her. He looked just as stressed and anxious as you felt. You all froze for a moment in silence, taking in the situation.

“Good morning Megan.” Lindy sounded formal and stern.

“Good morning Lindy.” You whispered shakily. This was it, you knew you had blown your chances. You were going to be fired.

“Perhaps I will meet you downstairs.” Lindy said as she turned her attention back to Taron. “Both of you.” She turned on her heels and left the room. You and Taron were left looking at each other as you heard the door shut behind her. 

“I’m so sorry. She just pushed her way inside. Megan, I tried to stop her.” He said rushing over to you apologetically.

You shook your head, “It’s not your fault. It’s okay. I guess we don’t have to hide this from her anymore.” You tried to think of the positives. “Right, let’s get ready and face the brunt of this downstairs.” You pulled the covers back and picked up your clothes from the floor and then pulled out some fresh clothes to wear that day.

Within twenty minutes, you and Taron were ready and on your way down to meet Lindy. You felt nervous. Anxious. You didn’t know what she was going to say. Was she going to be mad at you?

You walked into the hotels breakfast restaurant and sourly walked over to Lindy where she was waiting with coffees for you both. You carefully approached her, Taron giving you a supportive squeeze of your hand before you sat down in front of her. You felt like naughty school children being caught doing something you shouldn’t. Which was only half true.

“So,” She announced when you sat. “Are you going to tell me what that was all about?” She raised her eyebrow at you both.

You looked at Taron who smiled at you before he turned to Lindy. “Megan and I have been seeing each other for a while. We’ve kept it really private. Nobody knows.” He takes your hand under the table. “I really like her and I have nothing to be ashamed of. I know United have boundaries about personal and professional lives but Megan has been incredibly professional and I couldn’t have got through the last month or so without her. She’s been my rock. If I’m really honest, I should be the one to blame for all of this, Megan wanted to keep things strictly professional and I just couldn’t do it. So if you have anyone to blame it’s me not her.”

You felt yourself blush at his words. You couldn’t believe he was going to take the brunt of this. It was a joined responsibility. Lindy looked at you with narrow eyes. You waited for her to respond. Tension building as you waited.

“I can’t stop you from doing this but I need you to remember that there is a very fine line between being professional and not. I can’t have that being scrutinised. United has a reputation that I would quite like to keep. As long as that doesn’t get dragged into this then I have no right to comment on your personal lives.” You felt yourself release your shoulders which were holding all your tension.

“Thank you.” That was all you were able to say. You were relieved you weren’t being fired.

“Don’t screw this up.” She said directly.

You spent the rest of breakfast listening into Taron and Lindy’s arrangements for the next stage of the press tour. You would be going to Korea and then to America with Taron. You had never been to Korea before, you were looking forward to experiencing their culture. Once breakfast was over, you and Taron went straight into a long day of interviews. Everything was more or less the same as it had been the day before. Same questions. Same answers. Same long hours of listening in.

You were silently relieved when you brought the last interviewer into the room. You were ready to retreat back to the room. Another 15 minutes and you would be able too. You took your seat in the corner once more and patiently waited for the interview to start. You had half zoned out until you heard the interviewer ask Taron a specific question that made your ears prick up.

“So Eggsy has the Princess, do you have a special someone in your life at the moment?”

You shot a look over to Taron who also looked back at you. You didn’t know what he was going to say. It made your heart beat quickly in your chest.

“I do.” He replied, “There is someone in my life at the moment that holds a very special place in my heart.”

You blushed and looked down as you heard his response. You felt his eyes burning into you which caused you to look up with flushed cheeks.

Once the interview were over. You all retreated back to Taron’s room. Sitting in the oversized armchair your legs curled underneath you, you watch Taron. He was standing in the doorway of their room, his back to you, casually leaning on the doorframe. He was dressed in slim black jeans and a light blue shirt, open at the collar and the sleeves rolled up his forearms. Though Taron still looks as fresh as he did when he stepped out of his morning shower, it is getting late and you knows that he is tired. He had just finished a gruelling day of press but you still had to get yourself dressed and ready for the premiere that evening.

You watched on as he chuckles softly while speaking to Lindy and his publicist. Standing, you stretch your muscles which were a bit stiff. You softly walked barefoot over to where he was standing. Slipping up behind him you pressed your chest into his back and wrap your arms around his waist.

”Hello, darling", he murmurs slipping his hands in to cup your. “Lindy, thank you for everything. As always, you've gone above and beyond. I'll see you tonight.”

“See you in a bit Lindy.” You says peeking out from behind Taron. He closed the door and you pulled yourself away from him.

“Are you ready for the craziness of tonight?” He questioned as he unzipped the bag his suit was hanging up in.

You sure hoped you were ready.


	23. Chapter 23

Taron stood in front of the mirror as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He notices your reflection in the mirror behind him as you walk over in a tight but modest black dress. You watched a smile appear across his face and you couldn’t help but smile back. This was your first time going to a premiere and even though you were going to be working, it still felt special being by Taron’s side, supporting him and not having anyone know about the two of you. It felt dangerous and exciting.

“What?” You ask as you approach the mirror to apply a red lipstick upon your lips.

Taron looked you up and down. Yes, you were wearing a tight dress but it was still professional and you certainly hadn’t dressed up for a premiere, just dressed up for work.

“You look beautiful. I can’t believe I get to call you mine.” He said as he snaked his arms around your waist and held you there whilst he watched your reflections in the mirror before him. He placed a gentle kiss on your cheek once you finished with your lipstick.

“You look pretty damn handsome yourself.” You reply as you pull the tie out of Taron’s hands and turned in his arms to place it around his neck. You just finished the knot when Lindy knocked on the door. You walked over and opened the door to let her in.

Lindy briefed you on the evening ahead. You instantly switched your professionally head on and mentally noted down all her instructions. Once Taron was ready, you collectively walked down to the waiting car. Lindy sat in the front whilst you and Taron crammed into the back. His hand reaching out for yours as you set off. You tried to keep yourself calm and distracted. You knew the journey wouldn’t take long at all, you knew London like the back of your hand and you knew you were only a few streets away from Leicester Square. You tried to focus on what Lindy was saying to you and Taron. You knew that these would be the last moments you could be intimate with him until you were back at the hotel. His touch always calmed you and made you feel safe, you didn’t know how you would get through this evening without them.

It wasn’t long before the car stopped and you could hear the music and the crowds of people. You could feel the energy surrounding the car. It made your stomach feel unsettled. There was no turning back now. Taron could sense you were feeling uneasy, he gave your hand a little reassuring squeeze.

“I love you.” He whispered, as he raised your hand up to kiss it.

“I love you too” You quietly replied.

Taron leant over and pressed a delicate kiss on the lips. You pulled away and rubbed the remnants of your lipstick off his lips. Eliminating any traces of your presence upon them.

“Let’s do this.” You said with slightly more enthusiasm. You got out of the car first as Lindy opened the door for Taron. You took a deep breath and focused yourself on the job at hand.

The crowd roared when Taron exited the car. You allowed Lindy to take the lead, you following behind like a lost puppy. The whole experience was overbearing. People screaming and shouting. Cameras flashing. The carpet itself was crammed with people. Your eyes dashed around taking in your surroundings. Taron turned around and gave you a gentle reassuring smile, it made you feel better.

You followed Lindy and Taron as he was guided down the orange carpet. He kept a close eye out for you, lightly brushing his hand past yours in a reassuring way. You constantly stopped and waited as Taron went over and signed autographs, with Lindy watching on closely. You enjoyed seeing him interact with everyone, you could see it warmed his heart too. He was hard working and it made him happy knowing that people appreciated what he did. They were essentially his employers. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them.

You were soon ushering Taron down to the reporters and photographers. He was a total pro. He stepped up to have his picture taken whilst you and Lindy waited at the side. The lights from the flashes blinded you, you couldn’t imagine what it was like for Taron. You had to look down and close you eyes. You didn’t realise how overwhelming this experience would be. Lindy placed her hand on your back to reassure you. You looked up at her, she smiled warmly at you.

“Are you okay?” She muttered in your ear above the sound of the madness that surrounded you.

You nod at her, “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just strange isn’t it.”

“Better get used to it.” You said as she raised her eyebrows at you.

You didn’t know if she was being genuine or if it was a backhanded comment but you knew it was true. Not only because you knew that if you were with Taron long term, this would be a regular occurrence, but also because it was going to be part of your job. Soon, Lindy wouldn’t be there to hold your hand, you’d have to do it all yourself.

You were thankful to see that Taron was done with the photographers. You pulled out your list of interviews that were planned for the carpet and guided Taron down towards them. Your eyes were enlightened with a number of familiar faces as you approached the press. You watched the faces of the cast mumble away during their interviews. You knew these were Taron’s colleagues but you sure did feel a slight bit of a fan girl arise in you.

You ushered Taron down the row of reporters, standing by his side the whole time. Keeping an eye on what was being said. Taron was thankful for your presence too. He kept giving you flirty looks in-between interviews. You were thankful when the last interview was complete. Taron turned to check on you. You looked lovingly into his eyes, you just wanted to reach out and kiss him. You could sense he wanted that too. As you walked towards the cinema he places his hand on the base of your back and lead you inside with Lindy. The touch felt dangerous, it created a fire inside your belly.

The rest of the evening was far more relaxed. You felt your anxiety release once you were sat in your seat. The film was epic. You felt your heart explode with pride. You were on the edge of your seat the whole time. Once the film finished, the whole cast and crew celebrated with drinks. You tried to play it safe, only sipping on one drink for the whole evening. As much as you wanted to celebrate, you knew you didn’t want Taron to end up looking after you when he was the one that deserved to be celebrating. The evening ended rather late, you arrived back at the hotel in the early hours of the morning. You helped a tipsy Taron into bed and fell asleep quickly in his arms.

The next few weeks were all the same. Travelling from country to country, city to city, promoting the film. You got used to the repetitiveness of the interviews and the crazy atmosphere of the premieres. You were just glad to be near Taron and watch him glow and grow day by day. You had both found some excitement in the fact you could act all professional during the day but you would go back to his room and spend the evening hot and sweaty in each others arms unbeknownst to anyone else. It meant you could tease each other throughout the day, building up the lust for the evening.

You had one more premiere to attend, the LA premiere. You were thankful it was the last but you had also enjoyed getting to see a number of different places and experience the things you had experienced over the last few weeks. You had met a number of people that you had admired and looked up too; some of which, you would now be able to call a friend.

Even though you were excited about this last premiere, you were also nervous. Taron had invited his mum. You knew that you would meet her at some point but it still felt very soon. You didn’t know how Taron was going to introduce you. As his girlfriend? His assistant? Both? You knew Taron was close to his mum, you had been present a number of times when they have been on the phone to each other, which was why you knew he hadn’t mentioned you. Which didn’t worry you, it was still early days. Right?

The day soon arrived. You had flown from New York to LA with Taron and Lindy. Taron was buzzing with excitement from the moment he woke up. He hadn’t seen his mum in months. You had made sure that you had subtly taken all your belongings out of his room and into yours the morning that she arrived. You hadn’t yet broached the subject with Taron but you trusted his instincts. If he wanted to tell her great, if not, the time would come.

Taron had a morning full of interviews to get through before he could see his mum. You had organised for a car to pick her up and drop her off at the hotel you were all staying at. As you sat and watched Taron’s interviews you couldn’t stop yourself from constantly checking your watch. You knew that she had landed and that she’d be arriving a similar time to when Taron finished his last interview. You found your chest getting tighter and tighter as you allowed your mind to think about every scenario. You had no idea why you felt so nervous, you knew that she was a lovely lady. It must have been the situation as a whole that made you feel anxious. You didn’t want to say anything that would put Taron in a sticky situation. Taron’s mum obviously knew that Taron and Emily weren’t together anymore, but what if she preferred Emily to you? What if she didn’t think you were good enough for her son?

Your thoughts were shattered when Taron shook the hand of the last interviewer and walked back over to you with a beam on his face. He looked exhausted but that didn’t stop the shimmering in his eyes. You and Taron said your goodbyes to everyone before heading out of the conference room. You were walking in silence when Taron received a text that lit his face up.

“Mams just pulling up outside.” He turned to you and smiled. You followed him as his pace quickened. He more or less ran outside as the car pulled up. He opened the door for his mum and pulled her into a giant bear hug. The driver of the car retrieved her suitcase and put it down on the pavement next to you. You thanked the driver. You shifted your weight from foot to foot, waiting for Taron and and his mum to complete their greetings. It made you miss your parents. You wanted to give them a hug.

“Mam, this is Megan.” Taron said as he brought her over to you. “Megan, this is my mam, Tina.”

You smiled politely, “It’s lovely to meet you Tina. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Tina smiled back at you but you could see her eyes examining you. “Nice to meet you Megan.” She replied. You felt an awkwardness in the air. You looked at Taron, screaming with your eyes. He could obviously feel the tension of the unsaid in the air too.

“Let’s get you checked in shall we?” Taron said breaking the awkwardness by picking up Tina’s suitcase and guiding her inside. You felt your heart grow heavy as you followed them both inside. You didn’t know if you should leave them to it, or if you should stay. You hovered around in the background as Tina checked in. Taron noticed and came over to you.

“Would you like me to give you some space?” You asked quietly to him. A quaver in your voice. Taron frowned as he looked between you and his mum. “How about I go back to my room and I catch you both later?”

Taron looked torn. “No. Please don’t. Stay. Please.”

You released an audible sigh, “Ok. If you want me to stay I will.” Taron looked relieved. “But, I need to know where I stand.”

“What do you mean?” Taron questioned you, a frown appearing on his face.

“How are you introducing me to her? As your assistant? Or more? I feel like I need to know.”

Taron’s face dropped as he realised the dilemma that you were in. “How about I take mum back to her room and then we all meet for lunch in an hour? Then I can properly introduce you to her as my girlfriend.”

The word girlfriend sent shivers down your spine. You hadn’t addressed the subject yet. Were you his girlfriend?

“Girlfriend?” You quietly asked.

He nodded at you, “That’s only if you want to be.” You felt butterflies deep inside your stomach.

“I would love that.” You both locked eyes, you wanted to kiss him so much. “I’ll see you down here in an hour.” You allowed your feet to carry you back up to your room. Once you entered your room you looked around. It felt unloved and empty. You had spent most of your time in Taron’s room, and only really used your room to keep some of your stuff in. You sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. You caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You looked flushed. What a great first impression. You thought. You decided to use your hour wisely. You decided to change into something more presentable. You wanted to make a better first impression.

Once the hour was up. You wandered back down to reception looking a lot fresher than you had before. You instantly spotted Taron and Tina waiting for you. You picked up the pace and walked over to them with a large smile on your face.

“Hello, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” You say making your presence known.

Taron’s face lights up. “Not long at all. I made a reservation at a restaurant just down the road. We should probably get going.” Both you and Tina followed Taron outside. You all made small talk as you walked. When you arrived at the restaurant, you were taken over to a table that was waiting outside. It was a beautiful warm day, the sun was shining down on you. You looked around the gardens, it was full of blooming flowers. It was a total contrast to the bleak weather back home.

“Mam.” Taron announced, bringing the attention back to him. “I’m so happy you’re here. I’m really excited for you to see the film.” You watched Tina take Taron’s hand across the table. It brought a smile to your face. You watched as Taron’s eyes flickered over to you. “I actually have some news.”

Tina looked at him questioningly, “Okay?” She said hesitantly examining his face.

“So Megan doesn’t just work for me.” Tinas eyes squinted as you looked between the both of you, “She’s also my girlfriend.”

You felt your heart beating quickly in your chest. You wanted her to like you. You wanted her approval. Tina looked at you and smiled warmly. The silence felt like it dragged for hours.

“Welcome to the family Megan.” She finally said. She stood up and invited you to do the same. She welcomed you into her arms in a protective and loving hug. You felt relief rush over your body. She pulled back and looked at you, “I hope Tan’s been treating you well.”

“Oh, he has! Don’t worry about that.” You blushed as you looked at Taron. His face was full of pride as he watched you both.

“Right…” Tina said as she sat back down. “I want to know everything. How did you meet?”

You and Taron looked at each other and smirked. You sat and watched as Taron filled Tina in on the past few months of craziness. You were glad the tension had eased. The rest of the lunch was easy and relaxed. Tina invited you to Aberystwyth which Taron insisted on. He wanted to introduce you to his sisters and the rest of his family. You were excited to see where he had grown up. The place he felt most at home. You sat and watched Taron and Tina interact and you fell more and more in love with him. You couldn’t wait to see what was in store for you next.


	24. Chapter 24

A few months after the madness of Kingsman, you and Taron had been back in London alternating between both of your homes. Christmas had come and gone and you had both perfectly fit into each others schedules. You savoured every second you got to spend with each other. You had both kept your relationship rather private, only close friends and family knew. Keeping things on the down low was something both you and Taron had initially wanted.

A few weeks ago you had taken Taron back home to meet your parents and siblings. It was actually Taron who initially brought it up. At first you were hesitant about it but ended up agreeing to it. You had spent a long weekend catching up with your parents and showing Taron where you had grown up. He had fit in perfectly. You had only brought a handful of people to meet your family before but none of them had gone as smoothly as they had with Taron. They loved him and he loved them.

***

You looked over at Taron who was driving. He looked sleepy. You had been on the road for most of the day but you were almost in Aberystwyth. You had left first thing in the morning, you had offered to drive half way and then Taron was going to drive the last half.

Earlier that day, whilst you were driving your leg kept bouncing and you kept tapping the steering wheel like crazy. Taron had put his hand on your bouncy leg hoping to calm you down. When you felt Taron’s hand on your thigh, you turned your head to look at him. “I don’t think you’ve stopped bouncing your leg, or even breathed, since we got in the car.”

“You’re being dramatic,” you retort, trying to play it off, but he was right. He knew it, too, by the glare he sent your way. “It’s been a long time since I met someone’s family, T. I’m a little rusty,” you joke dryly, creating a laugh from Taron.

You quickly glance over at him, his demeanor had become more serious. “You have nothing to worry about, Megan. I wouldn’t make you do anything I thought was going to go any way but perfect.”

***

You were now sat in the passenger seat of the car, watching the fields fly by as you brought yourself out of your thoughts. “We’re only 5 minutes away.” Taron announced, his eyes stuck on the road ahead. As much as you enjoyed the new landscape, you were also looking forward to getting out and stretching your legs.

You took a deep breath and steadied your excitement that mixed perfectly with your nerves. You had met Tina, Taron’s mum, before but you were finally going to meet the rest of his family. You smiled to yourself when you realised this was how Taron must have felt when he met your family.

You looked out the window as you drove along the seafront, the winter sun was shining over the rough water as it crashed up and over the rocks. You watched families walk with their dogs along the beach, avoiding the waves. It brought a smile to your face. You could see why Taron was so attached to this place.

It wasn’t long before you pulled up outside a house. You took it in and smiled. You could see two little girls waving from the window. You turned to Taron and pointed it out to him. He laughed to himself and waved enthusiastically at them. You watched them run off. You giggled at the sight.

“Ready?” He asked as he flashed you a smile. He leaned over to kiss your cheek, you felt your shoulders drop a bit.

You nodded, “More than ready.” You leant forward and pressed a quick kiss on Taron’s lips before you both left the car. You walked to the boot of the car and retrieved your bags as Taron walked up to the front door which was quickly opened by Tina and the two girls. You watched Taron hug his mum and both his sisters warmly. You walked over and greeted Tina who welcomed you into a loving hug. She invited you inside. As you entered you noticed the pictures of the family that hung neatly on the walls. You loved how normal it felt. You knew that sounded stupid but you had hyped it up in your head. You knew you were no different to them.

“How was your journey?” Tina asked as she ushered you into the living room. You followed closely behind, leaving Taron with his sisters for a moment.

“It wasn’t too bad actually. I think we missed the Friday night traffic.” You made yourself comfortable on the sofa next to Tina. You could hear the squeals of the girls playing with Taron in the other room. Their screams getting louder and louder.

“Tan! Come on! Stop winding them up!” Tina called out. Taron walked into the room with both of the girls dangling in his arms. They were kicking and screaming but also laughing at the same time. You hated to admit it, but seeing Taron with his sisters temporarily made your ovaries explode. Taron placed his sisters back down and then sat on the sofa with them on his lap.

“Mari, Rosie. This is Megan.” Taron introduced you to them. You watched them look at you questioningly.

“It’s lovely to meet you both. I’ve heard a lot about you. Taron doesn’t stop talking about you.” You knew the girls were young but you wanted them to trust and like you.

You spent the rest of the evening talking and catching up on everything that had happened over the last few weeks. The girls were slowly starting to come around to you. They started to play with your hair as they distracted themselves from the boring adult conversation.

“When does Guy get home?” Taron asked.

“He should be home soon. We were thinking about getting a takeaway, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yes, of course.” You and Taron both replied over the top of each other.

As you sat on the couch, listening to Taron go back and forth with his siblings, you actually felt relaxed, far better than how you felt on the way there. You heard the door open and close, “Hello. I’m home.” The girls jumped up and ran out to the room towards their dad. Taron smiled at you informing you of how well you were doing.

A gentleman walked into the room and smiled warmly at you. “Hello Megan. I’m Guy. It’s nice to meet you.” You stood up and greeted him with a hug.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you. Thank you for welcoming me into your home.”

“Oh don’t be silly. You’re more than welcome. Our home is always open.”

The evening began to quickly draw in. You all sat down and ate at the table once the food arrived. Once you finished eating you retreated back to the living room where you played a number of different games before the girls got taken up to bed.

You spent the rest of the evening talking with Guy and Tina. They made you feel incredibly welcome and you couldn’t thank them enough. When it got late you followed Taron up the stairs to his old bedroom. The room was small, the walls were painted blue and the furniture all looked worn. You placed yourself on the bed and looked around as Taron unzipped the bag you had brought with you. Your eyes flickered over the pictures he had around the room. Pictures of him and his friends and family. You got off the bed and walked over to them to get a better look. Your eyes scanned all the old pictures of Taron. He came up behind you and snaked his arms around your waist looking at the pictures with you. He pointed out who was who in each picture. It was nice to place a face with names that you had heard. You then got yourselves ready for bed and climbed into the small bed, falling asleep in each others arms.

The next day you went out with Taron and his family. They showed you around Aberystwyth. It truly was a special place. Taron just lit up when he was here. This was his home. It made you feel special knowing he wanted to share this with you. In the evening, you went out to a local restaurant. The food was amazing. After you finished the meal, you and Taron went to the local pub to meet his friends. You didn’t know what to expect but they were just as lovely as everyone else was. They warmly welcomed you into their group. The drinks were freely flowing but you paced yourself. You didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of them or Taron’s family. 

Taron on the other hand, downed a mixture of different drinks that were handed to him. When it was time for the pub too close, you helped Taron back home. You were thankful you took a mental note of the name of the road the family lived on. You fished Taron’s keys out of his pocket and let yourself in. You helped Taron upstairs and then quietly tip toed downstairs to get some toast and water for him.

Taron gladly accepted and devoured both items. You tucked Taron into bed as you got yourself dressed in your pyjamas. His breathing became heavy. You watched him from a distance before you rolled your eyes at him. In the dark, you fumbled around and found your wash bag. Picking it up, you left the room and headed down the corridor towards the bathroom. You had just finished taking your make up off and brushing your teeth when the bathroom door opened to reveal a green looking Taron.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Taron stumbled into the bathroom and sat down on the floor beside the toilet.

“Oh god, T!” You sat next to him and rubbed his back. He looked pale and fragile. You didn’t know how long you were sat there with him for, but you wanted to make sure he got everything out of his system. After a while he finally began to feel better. You heard a little knock on the bathroom door behind you. You got up and opened it slightly, peeping your head out. You saw Tina on the other side.

“Is everything okay?” She asked with bleary eyes. You opened the door further for her to see her son collapsed over the toilet. She tutted and shook her head. “Oh Tan..” She hissed under her breath.

“It’s okay, you go back to bed. I’ve got him.” You insisted.

“I’ll put some water and a bucket in his room for you, just in case.”

“Thank you.” You whispered before turning your attention back to the sleepy Taron. “I think we should get you to bed.” You muttered to Taron as you woke him from his slumber to help him back to bed. You and Tina got him tucked up in bed. Tina thanked you before she left you alone with Taron. You carefully climbed into bed next to him trying not to disturb him. It didn’t take you too long to fall asleep.

The next morning you woke early. Taron was still fast asleep. You could hear voices downstairs. You carefully crawled out of bed and wandered down to greet everyone. You walked into the kitchen to find Tina slaving away making pancakes whilst Guy made tea and the girls sat at the table waiting.

“Good morning.” You say as you join the girls at the table.

“Good morning.” They all chime back at you.

“How did you sleep?” Tina asked as she started to dish up breakfast.

You smiled at her and nodded, “Not too badly thank you. Taron’s still asleep.”

“Of course, he is.” Guy laughed, obviously referring to the situation last night.

“I’ll save him some food.” Tina said as she placed some breakfast aside for him. 

You sat with the family and ate your breakfast. You felt more and more at home with them. Tina has asked if you and Taron would say in and watch the girls whilst she and Guy went food shopping for that evening. Tina had planned to cook a roast dinner for all the family.

You were sat in front of the TV with the girls when Taron finally came downstairs. He looked rough and grumpy. You could hear Tina giving him a hard time in the kitchen. You wanted to listen in but you knew you should respect their privacy. A few moments later, Taron came into the living room with a coffee and food in his hands. His sisters jumped in glee when they saw their brother again. He held his head and groaned at their loud squealing voices. You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself.

“How about we put a film on?” You encouraged the girls, you hoped it would keep them quiet and occupied whilst Taron recovered from his hangover.

You watched as the girls fawned over their DVD’s as they decided what to watch. It didn’t take them too long to decide on a film. Beauty and the Beast. They handed it over to you and you put the film on for them. You sat on the sofa next to Taron and pulled the blanket from the arm of the sofa onto your laps. Taron finished eating his food and cuddled in close to you.

A few hours later, you wake up to realise that you and Taron had both fallen asleep whilst watching the film. He looked over at you, gives you a quick smile and chuckles a little and then pulls you in closer and places a gentle kiss on your forehead. At that moment time stands still and all the world is perfect. As much as you loved and wanted him to kiss you on the lips there’s something about how he kissed your forehead that made you feel so safe and loved.

You looked around the room to see that both of the girls had fallen asleep too. You picked up your phone and looked at the time. Time was getting on. You placed your phone back down and sat up and stretched. You heard the sound of a car pulling up outside the house. You glanced outside the window to see Tina and Guy both carrying bags of shopping. You walked to the front door and let them in. You helped them unpack their shopping as the rest of the family continued napped. Once you finished unpacking, you made Guy and Tina a hot drink and then proceeded to help them with the prep for dinner. About an hour later, Taron trailed into the room to help too.

At around 3 in the afternoon, the rest of Taron’s family arrived. You were introduced to Tina’s sister and her family and Guy’s children that were of a similar age to you and Taron. It was a full house and you felt slightly anxious about meeting all these new faces. You had just made yourself at home with the core family and now you had to win everyone else over.

Everybody was being civil and seemed genuinely interested in what you did for a living. You loved how close all of Taron’s family was. You could see why he missed being home so much. Everyone gushed over the stories Taron shared.

Once dinner was eaten, you helped clear the table and offered to help with the dishes. You encouraged Taron to go join the others in the living room. He gave you a small kiss and left the kitchen leaving you with his mum and aunt. You could hear Taron’s rich booming voice in the living room, you couldn’t help but smile. He made you feel so happy. He made you feel emotions that nobody else had made you feel. You loved this man.

A few hours later, the evening started to draw in and everyone slowly started to say their goodbyes. Taron had asked if you wanted to go for an evening walk along the beach. An offer you couldn’t refuse. You wanted to get some fresh air.

You follow Taron out of the house. You wrap your arm around his waist, holding him close but also using his warmth. You walked and talked for a while before you reached the water front that you had passed when you arrived. You followed Taron down onto the pebbles and found a private spot for you to sit. Taron sat down first and opened his legs inviting you to sit between them. You obliged and squeezed in. His strong protective arms wrapping around you. You watched the waves crash back and forth, occasionally getting splashes of water upon yourselves. Watching the water was calming. It made you feel grounded.

“Megan..” Taron said breaking the silence.

“Mhh…” You replied still focusing on the water.

“I have a question I’d like to ask you.” You held your breath and froze. Taron kissed the side of your head and squeezed you tight. “I’ve loved having you here with me. I love spending every second with you and I don’t want us to go back to London and not have our own space to make our own. To grow and make new memories in. So, how would you feel if we moved in together? I know we’ve only been together for just under a year but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So let’s take this next step. And let’s do this officially, not just moving in to one of our places, but actually going and getting our own place together.”

You melted into Taron’s arms as you felt tears building in your eyes. You didn’t think you could feel any happier. You turned in Taron’s arms, his face looked anxious as he waited for a response.

“I would love to move in with you.” Taron’s face dropped its tension. He leant forward and placed a loving kiss on your lips. You couldn’t wait for this next chapter in your lives together.

(Thank you everyone for your love and support! I would really appreciate any feedback! I have written the next few parts and I have almost completed this story but if you have any ideas, please do let me know! Have a wonderful week x)


	25. Chapter 25

It had now been a couple of weeks since you had returned back to London after your trip to Aber. Both yours and Taron’s work schedules were starting to pick up again. Taron had a couple of day reshoots for Robin Hood, and you had been working with another client from the agency. You couldn’t be happier when you returned home in the evenings to find Taron cooking away in the kitchen or sprawled out on the sofa reading scripts.

One evening you turned the key in the door after a long and strenuous day to find the flat quiet. You called out to Taron but received nothing back. You placed your keys on the table next to the door and walked through to the kitchen. He was nowhere to be seen. You frowned to yourself. You were pretty sure he didn’t have anything planned for that evening. Where could he be? The flat felt so strange and empty without him. The energy of the flat felt different when he wasn’t around. You didn’t realise how much you would actually miss him when he was gone. You’d only been together for a short amount of time, but when you were with someone every day you could really feel their absence. Everything felt so natural when Taron was around. As if it was meant to be.

You looked at the time on the oven. 6:45. You picked up your phone and sent Taron a text alerting him that you were home. You walked over to the fridge and examined what was inside. It was getting sparse. A few random bits and pieces. You scanned through the rest of your cupboards and decided to put something random together for dinner. You took out all of the ingredient, put your hair up and then washed your hands. You placed your phone on the counter and then put on Spotify. You were half way through cooking when you heard the front door open and close. You looked up from your cooking when Taron entered the room.

“Good evening.” He beamed as he walked over to you and placed a kiss on your lips.

“Hello to you too. Where’ve you been?” You asked, slightly agitated that he hadn’t replied to your message.

He placed some booklets on the kitchen counter in front of you. “So, you know I mentioned finding our own place. Well I decided to start looking this afternoon. I’ve been looking online and I went to a few estate agents and I’ve found us some options.”

You pulled yourself away from your cooking and picked up the brochures. Your eyes widened when you saw the pictures and the price tag attached. “Taron! Are you serious? I can’t afford this!” You looked up at him with shock written across your face.

“No, hear me out! The money doesn’t matter. What matters is that we find somewhere that’s perfect for us. Somewhere we can call our own.” He took you in his arms and held you. “I want this to be perfect.”

You groaned at his words, you felt guilty. You didn’t want him to buy your love. You didn’t want to feel as though he was a financial support. You were used to looking after yourself and that wasn’t going to change.

“I’ve arranged some viewing for us this weekend. Then we can get a better idea of what we like and what we don’t like.”

Over dinner you flicked through the brochures with Taron. You agreed to view some of the options that Taron had suggested, even if some of them were ridiculously priced. You could tell Taron was excited by the idea and you didn’t feel like you could shut him down. It wasn’t fair.

The weekend quickly arrived. You and Taron had woken and left your flat early. You had viewed a number of different properties but nothing was standing out to you. But, as soon as you pulled into the gates of the last property your heart quickened. It was a sweet modern two story building. The windows were large and covered most of the building which meant you could see how open and spacious it was inside. It had a number of flowers hanging in baskets along the outside wall. They brought the property to life. You got out to the car and looked at the house with wide eyes. It was perfect. Taron walked over to you and took your hand. You walked over to the estate agent who was waiting for you. You politely introduced yourself and followed them inside.

It was just as beautiful inside as it was out. As soon as you stepped inside, it brought you into the main living space, through the living room you could see into the kitchen which then led out to the large garden. The stairs were to the right of the front door, they took you up to the main bedroom, a spare bedroom and a bathroom. You and Taron could both see yourselves moving in. It was just perfect.

“I think we’ve found the one.” Taron muttered to you once you finished viewing the house.

You thanked the estate agent and got back in the car. The whole journey back to your apartment you and Taron discussed the logistics of moving in. You thought of every ‘worst case’ scenarios in your heads but you both came to the conclusion that it was the right place for you. Taron called the estate agent as soon as you arrived home. A few days later you found out that the landlord had accepted your offer and was willing for you to move in as soon as the current tenants moved out.

You couldn’t believe you were taking this next step with Taron, your gut was telling you in was the best thing. You couldn’t think of a better way for things to go. This was it. The next stage in your relationship. Sure, maybe some would argue it was too soon, but you trusted your instincts and you had never felt this way about anyone before. You knew Taron was going to be in your life long term.

You spent the next few weeks packing up yours and Taron’s places. It was tough because your work schedules were both all over the place. Taron was currently preparing for Rocketman and you were working with a number of different clients at the agency. A number of times you had stayed away overnight with clients, which left Taron to pack on his own. Time was getting on and you were soon going to be moving in to the new house. Time hadn’t been on your side, everything was getting incredibly rushed which caused a few disagreements along the way. Moving house was stressful, but moving in with someone new also had added complications.

When the moving day finally arrived, you helped Taron with all his boxes and belongings first. You had hired a moving company to help you move some of the heavier items. Once you had finished with Taron’s apartment, you moved across town to yours. You were feeling incredibly emotional about leaving your apartment. It had been your space for a while. You had a number of special memories with it. You were going to miss it. You couldn’t help but get emotional when you walked around your empty apartment for the last time. You felt a heavy pressure on your chest as you tried to hold back your tears. In that moment you had to reassure yourself that you were making the right decision. It hadn’t really crossed your mind until you saw all your belongings packed. Had you rushed into this?

“Ready?” Taron asked as he held the last box in his arms.

You smiled bleakly at him and scanned the room once more. “Yeah, I’m ready.” You slowly walked towards Taron and took your keys out of your back pocket. Taron put the last box in the back of his car as you locked up for the last time. You couldn’t stop the tears that built in your eyes. You took a step back and took a mental screenshot of the outside of the building. You walked over to the car and climbed into the passengers seat.

You and Taron sat in silence for most of the journey to your new place. Listening to the radio that hummed in the background. You sat alone in your thoughts. You tried to imagine all the new and exciting memories you would make with Taron in this new place, but they kept being disrupted with anxious thoughts.

When you finally pulled up outside your new house; the moving van had already arrived and had started to unload some of the heavier items. You got out of the car and looked up at your new home and smiled. You helped unload the car and slowly began to find a home for all of your belongings. You spent the rest of the day unpacking the most important items that you would need for the next 24 hours. You had bickered with Taron as you both tried to reassemble furniture and placed items in unnecessary places. The stress was high. But you knew you would both look back in the future and laugh.

You were glad when you finally finished unpacking. You still had a few boxes left but they contained items that didn’t need immediate attention. You and Taron were sat on the sofa in your new living room eating a takeaway. You were exhausted and couldn’t wait to sleep. Once you finished eating, you turned to Taron who had a smirk across his face. His eyes were lit up with lust as he watched your every move.

You looked up at him and smiled. He leaned his head down and kissed you. You deepened the kiss, as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He enveloped you in his. You felt his tongue against your lips and you opened your mouth letting it slide in. He pulled you closer causing you to straddle his lap and wrap your arms around his neck to stabilise yourself. You could sense how eager he was from his kiss. He wanted you.

Your fingers got tangled in his hair, his hands running up and down your back. He slid them up under your shirt, and you sighed at the warmth of them. He placed his hands on your hips and encouraged you to rock against his lap. A deep groans emits from his chest as you began the sinful movements of your hips. His cock rubbing against your inner thigh, but that’s not quite where you needed him. A yelp falls from your lips when he slaps his hand against your ass. He kneads the aching skin with his fingers and leans forward to run his tongue along your parted lips.

You moved your lips from his, kissing along his jaw, til you reached his neck. You placed small kisses here and there until you got to the spot right below his ear, you knew it was a sensitive area, and you began to nibble at it. He groaned louder, and with a smirk, you started sucking on that spot. You felt him getting harder as you did that. He manoeuvred his head so he could capture your lips in another kiss. Soon he pulled away, and looked hard at you.

“What?” you whisper with rapid breath.

“How about we christen our new bedroom.” His eyes glistening.

He held onto your legs as he stood up from the sofa. You clung tightly onto him as he took you upstairs. When you entered the bedroom, he gently placed you on the bed. He proceeded to kiss your neck as he hovered over the top of you. You felt your body awaken at his touch. You reached down and found the hem of his shirt, once you had it, you started to raise it up and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor. You ran your fingers up and down his chest, to his torso, the hairs on his body tickling your fingers. You placed a few kisses on his exposed body. Then he did the same to you, pulling your top off. His hands went to your bra, cupping your breasts through the fabric. He lowered his head to your neck, kissing you there and then on your bare shoulder and on down til he got to the tops of your breasts, he tugged the cups of your bra down, exposing your nipples, which he licked and sucked on, inducing a moan from you.

Taron reached behind your back and unclasped your bra, letting it slide down your arms to the floor. Then you reached for his pants, undoing them and pushing them down. You pulled him in for another kiss as you slid your pants off, and he did the same. He slowly made his way down your body, kissing from your neck, to the valley between your breasts, down your stomach, until he got to the top of your panties. He hooked his fingers in the elastic and tugged them down your legs and off. He kissed back up your thighs until he got to your core. He could feel the heat emanating from you. You squirmed a bit, wanting him to hurry up and do something, instead of just laying there. You got your wish soon, you felt him slide a finger inside you, then another, causing you to gasp.

“You’re so wet,” he said as he slid his fingers in and out of you. “Mmm-hmmm,” was all you could get out, you were thoroughly enjoying the feel of his thick fingers inside you. He chuckled and then lowered his head, taking his fingers out and replacing them with his tongue. He licked up your slit and then slid his tongue inside you. You bucked your hips at that, your hand going to his head, your fingers tangling in his hair, pushing him deeper as you spread your legs wider. He then wrapped his lips around your clit and began sucking on it, causing you to push your head back into the mattress. You moaned loudly enjoying the feel, then you yelped as you felt him stop.

He sat up and slid off his boxers and then positioned himself back on top of you. He guided himself inside you slowly, stretching you slowly. Once he was fully inside you, he rested his forehead against yours. He opened his eyes and looked down at you with a smile. Then he started to move inside you. Your arms went around his back holding onto him as he moved in and out of you slowly. You moaned as you felt the drag of him inside you. He began to speed up and you dug your nails into his back, wrapping your legs around his waist.

He then rolled to his side, still inside you. Your leg resting on his hip. He put his arms around you, pulling you in closer as he started to move again. You put your hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. You moved with him, you tongue tangling with his, your fingers in his hair and his on your back. You moved your hand to his chest and pushed him back, letting him slip from inside you. You then raised yourself up and straddled him again. You gripped his dick and positioned it so you could slide down on top of him. He sighed when he felt you around him and when you began to move, he grabbed your hips. You rode him slowly at first, relishing the feel of him as the head of his dick hit that sweet spot inside of you.

He watched you as you began to move faster on top of him, his hands on your hips keeping you steady. He then reached down and began rubbing at your clit. Feeling his thumb on that sensitive bundle of nerves sent you over the edge. You came with a loud moan of his name, your head thrown back in ecstasy. He held onto you, guiding you through your orgasm. Once you came down from your high, he rolled you off of him and back onto the bed. He then slipped back inside you, and moved again, chasing his own orgasm. His moans were non-coherent word fragments, the sound was beautiful.

You could tell he was close, and you wrapped your arms and legs around him, whispering in his urging him to let go, to cum for you. With a loud groan he emptied himself and then collapsed on top of you. You held him close, stroking his back, while he caught his breath. You stayed tangled in each others arms for a while. He peppered kisses on your face, making you both laugh. He moved off you and held you close. You grabbed his hand and interlaced your fingers with his, while intertwining your legs. You both laid on the bed like that together, whispering and laughing with each other.

Soon you both drifted off to sleep. You woke him up a few hours later by climbing on top of him and kissing him, causing you to go at it again. Then once more in the shower. Then another time in the kitchen. You both ended up spending the weekend wrapped around each other. You savoured every moment you got to spend with each other before your work schedules made you part for a while.

Authors Notes -

Hello everyone! Thank you for much for your love and support! It really means the world to me! I would really appreciate some feedback if anyone has any! I think this story is going to have 5 more parts and then I will see what everyone wants after that! I wish you all the best :)


	26. Chapter 26

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at the house. Taron had been lounging in the living room all day listening to Elton John music on repeat as he typing away on his laptop, whilst you had been busy tidying the house. You sat on the sofa with a sigh, you closed your eyes and enjoyed a moment of peace. Taron shut his laptop down, leant over and kissed your cheek before he got up and entered the kitchen to make himself a snack. You suddenly remembered an email that you needed to reply too. You couldn’t find your phone. Your eyes scanned the room quickly, you spotted Taron’s iPad. You yelled over the music, asking to use his iPad. He just nodded his head whilst dancing around in the kitchen. You entered his pin and logged into your email. Once you finished you signed out and clicked off the app. You noticed the number of different notifications Taron had on his apps. You were the type of person that got frustrated when your apps weren’t clear of notifications. You didn’t understand how he could be so lax about it.

You shook your head and clicked onto his instagram, you knew he had thousands of followers and message requests, so you knew he wouldn’t mind you if you just cleared the app of notifications. However, once you were on the app you noticed something that caught your attention. You couldn’t stop yourself from noticing how many messages he had from girls sending him inappropriate messages and images. You felt your heart race. You felt angry. Jealous. You knew you couldn’t stop the messages but you didn’t know if he had actually looked at them before. It seemed to hurt even more knowing that you were still a secret.

You found yourself getting stuck in a dark hole of scrolling through. Suddenly, you stopped. Your eyes grew when you stumbled across a recent conversation between Taron and another girl. They seemed to be very friendly. They talked about when they were next going to see each other and reminisced on the last time they had been together. Your heart was beating loudly in your chest. You couldn’t stop reading and taking it all in. You saw Taron out of the corner of your eye coming back into the room. You quickly clicked out of the app and placed the iPad back down on the coffee table in front of you. Taron sat on the sofa next to you and cuddled in. You felt rage race through your body at his touch. You growled in frustration under your breath and leapt off the sofa.

“I’m going for a walk.” You announced and then ran upstairs to find your phone before running back down to put some shoes on.

“Megs, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Taron asked as he came over to the front door.

“I’m fine.” You said bluntly before opening the door and closing it slightly too loudly behind you.

You needed to get out. You needed to breath. You needed to process what you had just seen. As you started to walk along the road you couldn’t stop the fuzzy feeling you had in your chest. You retrieved your phone out of your pocket and dialled your best friends number. You walked and talked, explaining everything that you had seen. You didn’t know how long you were gone for but by the time you arrived back home it had turned dark. You put your keys in the door and opened up. Taron came running over to you. He looked angry and concerned, yet relieved that you were home.

“Megan! I was worried sick! Where were you?” He asked as he placed his hands on your upper arms. His hands were warm, a contrast to your freezing touch.

“I had to get some air.” You said looking into his eyes. You didn’t know how you felt about him. Slightly repulsed perhaps. You pulled yourself away from his touch and walked into the kitchen. You opened the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for dinner.

“Are we going to talk about what just happened, or…?” Taron said as he followed you into the kitchen.

“How about you tell me who you’ve been seeing behind my back?” You snapped.

“What?!” Taron snapped back.

“You cheated on Emily, so why would I think I would be any different?” You couldn’t hold back your feelings any longer.

“What the fuck are you talking about Megan?!” Taron was frozen to the spot. You could see rage written across his face.

“I saw all those messages you’ve been sending to some girl called ‘Katie’. Do you think I’m stupid? I’m not going to let you treat me the same way you treated Emily!” You started to violently cut the vegetables that were sat in front of you. You took your anger out of them instead of Taron.

Taron ran his hands through his hair and laughed at the situation which only made you feel angrier. “Katie Evans? My cousin Katie?” He walked over to you slowly testing the water. “Megan, I wouldn’t cheat on you. I told you that I wasn’t perfect for Emily but I would never treat you that way. I love you. More than anything in the world. You are my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Megan please. I promise you, it’s not what you think.”

You held your breath as you listened to his pleas. You placed the kitchen knife down and broke down in tears. You couldn’t stop the violent tears from taking your breath away. Taron came over and pulled you into a hug. He rubbed your back soothing you. “I’m sorry.” You whispered. You felt embarrassed for jumping to conclusions.

“It’s okay.” He said as he rocked you from side to side. “I love you so much Megan. You mean so much to me.”

You spent the rest of the evening together, you allowed yourself to vent what was going on inside your head and Taron did the same. You knew deep down you were stressed about the next few months. You had allowed your anxiety to take control of your thoughts. You were going to be flying out to America with a client for a few weeks whilst Taron started filming Rocketman. You didn’t know how you were going to survive without seeing Taron every day.

***

A week had now passed; and that evening you and Taron had planned for a some friends to come over to show them the new house before you left for America. You were currently making dinner for 15 people. Half of Taron’s friends and half of yours. However, it was mostly you doing all the work. You’d been in the kitchen making dinner and getting the house in order for the guests all day. Taron had mostly just done his own thing which was pretty much nothing, while telling you how to do things. You rolled your eyes whenever he looked away. It was almost time for your guests to arrive as you walked downstairs from getting dressed. You walked into the kitchen to find Taron making himself a snack.

“What are you doing?” You asked impatiently from the doorway.

“Uhh… getting something to eat? I’m hungry.” He said nonchalantly.

“Well, there will be plenty to eat in less than 15 minutes seeing as people are coming over anytime now….” You tapped your foot on the floor. “Could you please just go and get ready?” You rubbed your forehead feeling frustrated and not wanting a fight. Taron shoved the last bit of food in his mouth and left the kitchen.

You sighed as you cleared up after him. Not even 5 minutes later, you heard a car pulling into the driveway. You immediately felt your spirits being lifted and felt the stress leave your body. People started arriving and it wasn’t long before you had a full house.

You were in the middle of taking out the rack of lamb you’d made for the evening when Taron came in the kitchen. You’d decided that you wanted to do it plate by plate and then put out the rest after the first round so people could fetch for themselves. You felt like you were on come dine with me and it was kind of fun, or at least it was until Taron opened his mouth.

“Uh, what are you doing?” He asked as he scanned the plates all lined up on the counter.

“I’m almost done. If you could tell people to be seated and then help me bring out the food.” You stated as you continued to dish the food up onto the plates.

“Why are you making it harder for yourself? Isn’t it easier just to put it all in some bowls and let everyone do it themselves?”

“T, please just get the plates to the table.” You snapped as you finished dishing all the food up.

Taron lazily took two plates, let out an exasperated sigh and left the kitchen. You took five deep breaths before you took the rest of the plates out. The rest of the evening was nice, it was wonderful to see your and Taron’s friends mix and mingle together. It was the first time you felt like a proper grown up.

***

A few weeks passed and things had been a bit tense between you and Taron ever since the dinner. There had been a lot more fighting between you. This was probably just a phase between the two of you. It would pass. It should. Couples fighting and making up happens all the time. Right? You hoped there would be some change in the air soon.

You were currently in America with a client whilst Taron was incredibly busy filming Rocketman. It was hard trying to find a time when you could actually speak to each other, due to the time difference. It was amazing how quickly you could become used to a new routine, but you missed his conversations so much. Whilst you enjoyed knowing that Taron was working on something that he felt so passionate about, you still found yourself missing him. That may have been a bit selfish, but you were a woman and women have needs. Needs that Taron normally would be more than happy to fulfil. You miss lounging around with him and being lazy together, things like that. You endured the short talks and enjoyed every moment of them, but you lived for the nights you were both off so you could enjoy all night FaceTime sessions together.

However, not all conversations were light and breezy. You got to know his moods well, you were able to read him now almost as easily as he could read you. He was clearly in a funny mood one night and you called him out on it.

“Spill it, Egerton. What’s going on behind those pretty eyes of yours?”

“Nothin’, I’m…”

“Aah!” you said, cutting him off quickly. “If you say you’re fine, then I’m out of here. Talk to me. I can tell your mind is somewhere else.” You were in your hotel room sitting in bed, leaning on a pile of pillows, your tablet a soft glow in front of you. It was strange how intimate it could feel, even though you were a thousand miles apart.

He took in a deep breath before speaking. “I just can’t wait for you to be home. I want to see you so bad. It’s only been a few weeks, and already I need a break from this.” You said nothing, knowing he just needed to share, not hear solutions. “Don’t get me wrong, this job, this is amazing. I’m going to miss these people so much, but for now,” he looked around his room trying to find the words, “For now all I can see is the hard part. The next few months or so of filming, then the reshoots, press tours, junkets, premieres, interviews. It’s overwhelming sometimes. I have 2 to 3 different projects already lined up for next year. It’ll probably be awhile before I just get to take a few months off again. I’m grateful for the work, but…” He didn’t finish the sentence, just slowly shook his head.

You saw his shoulders slump down and you wished you could be there to rub them for him, and assure him that he would be okay. Instead, you just let your head fall down onto the pile of pillows you were leaning on, looking at him sideways. You could empathise with him, if not fully sympathise. He was part of your life now. These commitments would mean more time apart. You wondered, not for the first time, how you were going to handle being apart so often as time went on. You pushed the thought out of your head for now, instead just focusing on being here for him in this moment. When he looked at you again, he was met with the eyes of a woman who cared deeply for him, who was looking at him with a soft smile on her closed lips, and understanding in her eyes. No words were needed, your exchange was done silently, his shoulders relaxed, his emotions calmed. 

“I can’t wait to hold you again.”

“Just 9 more days.” You said trying to bring some light back into the conversation. You couldn’t wait to be back home with him. It was right, distance sure did make the heart grow fonder.

***

The next evening some of the cast and crew invited you to join them for dinner, you readily agreed. Due to time different you knew Taron was supposed to be shooting from mid afternoon until well after midnight, so there was no reason to worry about rushing back to the hotel.

You had a blast with your co-workers. After dinner, you all decided to head to the bar just down the road and continue your good time. It was just the release you needed. You were so thankful to have these people around you.

Around 10:30, you left and pulled your phone out of your bag for the first time since leaving set. You suddenly found that you had missed several texts and calls from Taron. You saw your battery was running low and decided it was best to get back to the hotel before you gave him a ring incase your phone died. As you got into your room you instantly plugged your phone in and called Taron back. When he finally answered you could tell by the tone of his voice that he was not happy. In fact, it was downright snappy. 

“Why didn't you answer me? I’ve been trying to reach you for hours,” he said in a serious tone.

Taken aback by his tone, you responded a bit defensively, “Because I didn’t hear my phone! I was out with friends and it was loud. And ‘someone’ was supposed to be busy until after 1 am!”

“Yeah, well the schedule changed.” He replied.

“Great. How was I supposed to know that?”

“By answering your phone,” he replied sarcastically.

You clenched your jaw, beginning to get annoyed. “I kept my phone in my bag. I didn’t realise I was expecting a call from someone who was supposed to be busy.”

“And just where were you all night?” You could tell he was getting impatient with you.

“All night?! For Christ’s sake. I was out to dinner with some friends from set. Is that a problem?”

“Dinner? For over 3 hours?”

“Yes. Dinner. Why?” You sat down on the bed feeling defeated.

“Who was there?”

“I already told you, friends from work.” You couldn’t believe the way he was testing you. You felt your blood begin to boil again. You knew he was stressed about work but you were not his punching bag.

“Like who? Guys?”

“Friends. From. Work. A couple were girls, a couple were guys. 6 of us went. What the hell is your problem right now?” This line of questioning was so out of the ordinary for him, you wondered what the hell had suddenly crawled up his ass.

“I don’t have a problem. I just didn't know you were going out.” You rolled your eyes at his words, it was very clear that he did have a problem.

“I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had to clear it with you. Especially if you weren't going to be affected by it.”

“You don’t.” He forced out a breath. “Listen, I’m sorry. When you didn't answer me for so long I got worried, and then I got pissed off. Who were these guys you went with?”

“They’re just some people from set that invited me out. You know, if your cast asked you to dinner, I’d expect you to go and have a great time. What’s the hell’s your deal right now?”

“Nothing, I’m just...I didn’t expect you to be out with guys at a bar, that’s all.”

This line of questioning was getting you aggravated, and a little angry. “You don’t trust me or something?”

“No, no, that’s not it. Not at all. Of course I trust you.”

“Then what is it? I never question you about what you’re doing. You say you’re working late, and I believe you.”

With his voice rising, he responded, “Whoa, just wait a minute! That is what I’m doing! What reason would I have for lying to you?” You couldn't form any other words right now, as tears were beginning to prick your eyes.

You heard him blow out a breath. He spoke quietly, “Megan, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted this way. Things have been really stressful at work and I just wanted to hear your voice.” It hit you how vulnerable he sounded. For some reason you just never thought someone like him could be insecure, but it was human nature after all.

“Listen, I just got back to my room. Why don’t we take a little break here. I’ll go freshen up, and call you back in 15 minutes?”

“Okay. I’ll be here. And, I’m sorry for being an ass. It's just when I saw you, um, when I saw that you weren't answering for so long, I kinda freaked. I had no right to. Please don't be mad?”

“It's okay, I get it. This long distance thing isn't easy. I really can't wait to see you next weekend.” It was true, you had been so excited to see him. Things had been tough between you but you just wanted your Taron back. The Taron you first met.

“Me too. See you in a few.” You hung up with him and let everything slowly sink in.

After having a quick shower you put on your pjs and climbed into bed before calling him. His words kept playing in your mind, and you allowed yourself to consider the possibilities for the next weekend. When he popped up on Facetime, all of those possibilities, and looking at Taron’s impossibly perfect face on the screen, made you feel a bit flushed. About an hour into the call, when things were back to normal and on a much lighter note. Long distance was definitely putting stress on your relationship. Stress that neither of you wanted or needed.

A/N -

Thank you one and all! We are coming to an end! I’m really going to miss this story! As I said previously, any comments and feedback would be appreciated :)


	27. Chapter 27

Taron glanced at his watch anxiously as he waited for you at the arrivals gate. Heathrow airport was swarming with people as usual, but he knew he could recognise you from a mile away. You had text him as you landed about 20 minutes ago. Just as he was about to send you another text he spotted a familiar petite frame in the distance. You noticed him too and smiled, waving your hand in his direction. He walked faster and faster towards you, navigating himself through the sea of people. He finally got to you, his arms enveloping you into a tight hug, and you hugged him right back, your dopey smiles still stretched on your faces.

"I missed you," he whispered into your ear, and you didn't think it was possible but your smile became even bigger than before.

"I missed you so much," you said as you pulled away. Taron leant down and placed a small delicate kiss on your lips. You both stood looking at each other for a moment. Taking each other in. Taron was dressed in shorts, a hoodie and his cap that he wore constantly. He took your suitcase and then took your hand in his. You sighed in relief. You truly missed him, and finally being in his presence again made you giddy; his smile, his voice, his scent, the feeling of his hand in yours, it all felt like home. You hoped that this was how things were going to be from now on. No more arguing. Just appreciating having each other close. You hoped that the time you had apart would bring you closer together.

"How was your flight?" he asked as you turned to leave the airport.

"Too long," you replied.

"Well, I hope you're ready for the drive home," He said and smiled. Home. You couldn’t wait.

Taron got into the driver's seat, and you got in next to him, his hand immediately seeking out your thigh and squeezing it.

“I have something to show you.” He said with a beaming smile on his face.

You frowned at him, “Okay?” You asked tentatively.

He took his cap off and exposed his hair to you. He had shaved his hairline up, the colour had been dyed and he had a slight bald patch at the back of his head. Your eyes grew wide. You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Perhaps both. You ran your hands over his head and examined the damage.

“Oh my god.” That was all you could say. He looked like a completely different person. As you began to process the way he looked you couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping your lips.

“Do you still love me? Even looking like this?” He teased.

“Of course I still love you Egerton.”

As you drove home, you felt your eyes grow heavy. You felt yourself slowly dropping off to sleep but waking and feeling disorientated. It was quite late when you finally arrived home. Taron got your case out of the car as you opened up. You sleepily looked around the house, it was strange because you hadn’t yet spent much time there so it still didn’t feel like your home yet.

Taron came up behind you and kissed you on the forehead, “Go and get into bed. I’ll be up in a moment.” You nodded and followed his instructions. You climbed the stairs, slowly pulling your heavy legs up each step. You went into the bathroom and freshened up before you climbed into the clean bedsheets. It wasn’t too long before Taron came up to join you.

He silently climb into bed and got as close to you as possible. You wrapped one arm around his torso and rest your head on his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat calm you. You both didn’t say anything else, but you knew words were not needed. You just enjoyed each others touch. Something you had missed, you felt touch deprived.

The next day Taron got up early to film leaving you alone at the house. It felt nice having a few days to relax. You wanted to unwind. You spent the day doing chores around the house and preparing dinner for when Taron arrived home. You wanted to do something special for the evening. Something that was just the two of you, catching up and showing him how much he mattered to you.

When Taron arrived home, you had dimmed the lights in the house and placed candles down on the table where you had just dished up dinner. Taron walked into the open kitchen dining room and froze to the spot when his eyes saw what you had done.

“Did you do all this?” He asked quietly.

You smiled and walked towards him. “I did. I wanted to do something special for you. You’ve been working really hard and I wanted to treat you and remind you how much I love you.”

Taron walked over to you and placed a slow and loving kiss on your lips. You missed his kisses. They always made you feel like the world around you had stopped. You pulled away and helped Taron take his jacket off, you encouraged him to go and sit down at the table whilst you put his jacket away. When you came back, you joined Taron at the table. You both devoured your food and caught up on the last few weeks of work. Taron wouldn’t stop talking about Rocketman, he was like a child in a sweet shop. You enjoyed hearing all about it but you partly wished you could get a word in too. You wanted to share your experiences with him. You were just as excited about the project you had just finished working on. The evening came to an end and things then quickly escalated leading you both upstairs for a hot and sweaty night of love making.

The next day you were in the middle of folding some laundry when Taron came and joined you in the bedroom. You were humming a song whilst you worked. Taron plopped down on the bed next to the folded clothes and watched you. You could tell he wanted to say something. You placed the last item of clothing down.

“Yes Egerton?” You raised your eyebrow at him.

“I’ve just got off the phone to Dex…” He started.

“And?” You encouraged as you sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve asked if you could come to set with me tomorrow. I want to introduce you to everyone and I want you to see how amazing this experience has been for me.” He sprawled himself out on the bed, getting closer to you.

Of course you wanted to see Taron at work and you wanted to see how his hard work was paying off but you didn’t want your lives to revolve around each project he worked on. You placed a smile on your face, you couldn’t say no. “If that’s what you would like, then of course I’ll come.”

Taron pulled you into a large hug which resulted in the laundry all falling off the bed and toppling onto the floor. “Careful!” You cried out as you tried to reach for the falling items. Taron pushed you back down onto the bed and peppered your face with kisses.

***

The next day you woke up early so that you could travel to set with Taron. You were looking forward to comparing the experiences you now had with Robin Hood and the film you had just worked on with a client in America. You instantly noticed the fun and loving atmosphere on set. Everyone was incredibly kind and you could see everyone loved every second of being at work. You envied the people that got to have this much fun at work. Taron loved introducing you to everyone, the cast had been lovely and welcoming but so had the crew too.

You spent most of the day hovering around in the background watching everyone enjoy themselves. It was fun watching but it also grew tiresome after a few hours. You wished you could sneak away but you knew that would just cause an argument between the two of you. You truly did want to show your support but at times the support didn’t feel as though it was being reciprocated. 

As the last scene of the day was being filmed, you noticed a familiar presence in the room. You turned your head to notice that David Furnish had entered the room and was watching from afar. You felt a little star struck. You knew that he was technically Taron’s boss at the moment and he had told you a number of stories about them being on set together but it still gave you butterflies.

Once the scene was over, David walked directly up to Taron and you watched them converse from your corner. You saw Taron’s eyes spot you and signalled for you to come over. You cleared your throat and took a deep breath as you walked over.

“Ah, you must be Megan.” David said as he pulled you into a hug. Your eyes widened as you caught eye contact with Taron.

“Yes, that’s me. It’s wonderful to meet you.” You tried to be as polite as possible. You didn’t want to embarrass yourself or Taron for that matter.

“I’ve heard so much about you.” David announced.

“Really?” You asked slightly taken back by his comment.

“Oh sure! Taron doesn’t stop talking about you.”

You couldn’t help but melt at his words, you wrapped your arm around Taron’s waist and looked up into his loving eyes.

“I was coming over to invite you both over for dinner. Elton and I would love to have you over Friday evening after filming. Taron I’ll send a car to come and pick you up. Good work today son.” He patted Taron on the back and then went off to talk to the rest of the cast and crew.

“Did that really just happen?” You asked slightly confused.

“It sure did.” Taron leant down and kissed you lightly. “Thank you for being here today. It meant a lot to me. It was a very special day for me.”

“I’m happy that I get to see you so happy. I love you.”

***

The week flew by, and before you knew it you were being picked up by a driver to take you to Elton and David’s house. You had never felt such a mix of excitement and terror. You had no idea what to expect. You felt like a fan winning a prize to meet their favourite star. Taron couldn’t help but laugh at your emotions. Elton and David were familiar faces to him now. To him, they were humans. And in reality, that is exactly what they are, but it still felt strange.

The dinner and the evening at the Furnish-John’s was something you would never forget. You were waited on hand and foot. You had never felt so special in your life. You loved hearing all the stories over the dinner table, it felt surreal and you savoured every moment. Even if that meant pinching yourself every now and then.

However there were times where you felt incredibly small and insignificant. You sat and listened as Taron and everyone discussed all the fun times they had experienced whilst on set, leaving you feeling left out. On your way home, Taron noticed that you were quiet. He placed his hand on your lap as you looked out of the window.

“Hey” He said.

“Hey.” You replied still looking out of the window.

“Are you okay?” He questioned, “You seem very quiet.”

You huffed under your breath, at least it was nice that he had noticed. You turned to face him. “I’m sorry.” You noticed the drivers eyes in the mirror in front which made you immediately look down. “Let’s talk about this at home.”

He nodded and squeezed your leg tightly but in a reassuring way. As soon as you got home, you walked upstairs and stripped yourself out of the fancy clothes you had dressed up in. Taron followed closely behind.

“What I’m going to say is going to sound very dramatic and very ‘oh poor me’. But I just need to get it out of my system, okay?” You said as stood in front of Taron in just your underwear with a make up wipe in hand.

He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on your waist guiding you down onto his lap, “I’m all ears.”

You thought for a moment before you opened your mouth. “I think I’m just feeling a little alone.” This caused Taron to frown, “I know I have you and I’m so grateful to have you in my life but I guess I feel like you partly don’t care about me.”

“What?..” Taron replied feeling shocked at your words.

“I know this is going to sound stupid, but I just wish every once in a while you would ask me how my day was or even how my work trip was. I know you’re busy and really excited about this film but I have a life too and I would love for you to be as invested in that as I am in yours. I feel like we are growing distant. Even though we eat with each other and sleep in the same bed, it felt like there are times when we are millions of miles apart.”

You watched Taron deflate in front of you. You didn’t want your words to hurt or upset him but you needed to be honest with him. You needed him to know how you were feeling if not it would just result in arguing that you had a few weeks back.

“Is that really how you feel?” He asked quietly looking sadly into your eyes. You nodded at him and flung your arms around his neck and buried your head into it. You couldn’t stand seeing the pain and discomfort across his face. “Babe, I didn’t know that you were feeling this way. I’m so sorry.” You spent the rest of your night in bed with Taron once again venting how you felt. This was beginning to feel like a reoccurring theme.

***

A few months had passed and Rocketman had finally finished filming. You had been out of town a few times with different clients, but you had spent the last few weeks working from home. You had been to a few more events and awards shows with Taron, but you were still only being introduced as his assistant. You had been together for nearing two years and your relationship was still a secret to the world. It was starting to make you feel dirty and it was eating you up inside.

You were now laying on Taron’s side of the bed waiting for him to come and join you. You had already been downstairs to convince him to join you three times and he just waved you off and saying he would be up in a few minutes. But that was now over an hour ago.

Yours and Taron’s relationship had been rocky for a few months and was now hanging on by a thread. Things unfortunately hadn’t got better after you had opened up to Taron after your dinner at the Furnish-John’s. Virtually every conversation you would have would turn into an argument, which lead to Taron sleeping on the sofa and an awkward apology the next morning. However, this was cyclical and happened most nights. You ached for the relationship you once had, one filled with laughter and joy. With stolen kisses and romantic endeavours.

Life can be a little bit too much at times. Sometimes you aren’t even aware when something bad is happening. And then you just fall apart and realise the world had become a bit too much for you. You push everything to the side, every problem you had you tried to solve it alone when clearly you needed help, you always helped others before you helped yourself. So when the moment of your breaking point came you fell hard, so damn hard.

***

“Megan? Is everything alright? I heard-” Taron’s voice trailed off as he turned the corner into the kitchen. He instantly crouched down to pick up the shattered pieces of a plate you’d dropped while doing dishes.

“No, everything is not alright,” you snap, he looked up at you leaning against the counter. “I’m so exhausted, Taron. Why am I always the one stuck doing everything at the end of the day? All I want is to have a moments peace, and I never get to do that.”

You could see that Taron was shocked at you for raising your voice, but he didn’t fight back. For some reason, it irked you he didn’t yell back. You rolled your eyes, pushing yourself away from where you’re standing. “I’m going to bed. You can clean this up.”

“Wait,” he pleads as you walk away, you stopped in your tracks and turned to look at him.

Anyone could see the defeat that was written across both of your faces. Your eyes had both lost their spark, your hearts grew tired and weary. The room was silent. Taron stared at you as tears formed in your eyes. You had so much you wanted to say to him. So much that had been building up inside you.

“Taron, you’re right in front of me but I’ve never felt further from you in my life. There are so many times when I find that myself struggling to tell you what’s burning inside.” Taron stood up from the floor and started to walk out of the room, “Look at my face, don’t you dare turn away. Taron, I’m losing my patience. I have so much love to give you, just open up your eyes and you’ll see! I can’t remain quiet anymore. Taron, show me now you’re the man that I want to be with for the rest of my life.” The words came flying out of your mouth, they were cruel, brutal to hear. But they were honest.

“Megan, don’t say that! We love each other.” Taron insisted.

You looked sadly at Taron. “But, sometimes that isn’t enough. I don’t want to feel like your dirty little secret anymore. I feel like this whole thing is an affair that no one can know about. I don’t want to keep doing this. I can't keep doing this to myself Taron! I can't keep pretending anymore!” you state as you started to pace the room.

Taron sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands, “Come on, let's go to bed. We can just sleep this off, okay? We'll talk about this tomorrow, I'm exhausted.", Taron said as he slowly started to walk out the room and heading in the direction of your bedroom.

“No! We’re going to talk about this now! I'm tired Taron...", lowering your head as you said the next few words, "I'm so so so tired!", you cried out making Taron stop and look at you.

You never wanted to let him know how tired you were, you love him and would never be tired of doing so but you were tired of this constant back and forth that had been going on for weeks now where it seems like no one can hear you.

"Oh Megan, come on! You’re being a little bit selfish right now, love!", your breath hitched from your ‘boyfriend’s’ sarcastic reply, the way he said it feels like you're not talking to Taron - your Taron.

You wanted to slap him, to punch him repeatedly, to yell more and more at him just so he can feel how hurt and frustrated you were but in the midst of everything, your love for him still wins. You knew you couldn't hurt him no matter how much he hurt you so you could only tell him what you thought was the best thing to do right in that moment, “I need to let you go…” You say finally and looked over at Taron. "I want us to take a break…" You couldn’t believe you had allowed the words to fall out of your mouth.

"A break?", Taron asked with anger rising in his voice and physicality.

The thought of taking a break scared you more than anything else in the world but you'd rather take a break than risk not having to fix any of this.

"I- you know what? Let's just finish this.", Taron replied sternly and started walking back up the stairs.

You felt your heart beating in your chest so fast, you ran up the stairs towards your bedroom to join Taron. He had taken a small suitcase out of the cupboard and was starting to throw your clothes into a pile on the floor. "Are you saying?..“

"Yes! Fuck! That's what you wanted right?", the frustration in Taron’s voice and on his face was too visible to ignore as he ran both his hand through his hair and pulling on it as if he's going crazy.

"I said a break! Not a break up T!”, You shouted back as you stood up, ready to fight for your relationship. You started to pick up the items of clothes that were now scattered on the floor.

But it was written all over his face, he was done. Lowering his voice at the same time as he lowers his head, "It's the same thing, Megs, it's the same thing…”

You stood frozen to the spot. Tears prickling your eyes. You felt faint. This couldn’t be happening. Surely not? You watched as Taron chucked some more random things into the suitcase. You watched as he suddenly stopped what he was doing, picked up with wallet and his car keys from the side and stormed out the room. You tears made your vision blurry. You wanted to scream out but you couldn’t. Everything was falling apart in front of you. You heard the front door downstairs slam shut.

You collapsed onto the bed and watched the room spin in front of you. This was so overwhelming. Your eyes traced the room, the wardrobe had been left wide open, he had left a number of items scattered all over the floor .You tried to control your breathing as you started to hyperventilate. You didn’t know what to do. Your world was falling apart. You walked over to the wardrobe and picked up one of Taron’s white shirts that had fallen onto the floor during his rage. You picked out a hanger and placed it neatly back into the wardrobe as tears fell down your face.

Maybe you were crazy, maybe you were not. Maybe you should take a break, maybe you shouldn't. But in this precise moment, there’s only one thing you're certain about - how much this was killing you. You still loved him more than anything around you, but this was turning into an unhealthy relationship and you knew deep down that this was the end.


	28. Chapter 28

You never thought that there would come a time where you'd be packing your bags at 2:30 in the morning. When you first moved in, you were so sure that the next time you'd have to pack up all of your belongings was when you and Taron moved in to a new home together. A home to start a family in. Your heart churned at the thought of leaving this house, of leaving the memories behind, of leaving Taron; but you had to be strong and keep on going. You knew that Taron would be back soon and you couldn’t bare to face him. You didn’t want to see the pain on his face when you told him you were leaving, for good. You couldn’t take another argument.

Your aim was to get out of there as fast as possible whilst Taron was gone. After collecting your toiletries, you closed the bathroom door and shoved them into your bag. With shaking hands, you zipped up your second suitcase that contained the rest of your clothes, fanning yourself with your clammy hands as you looked around your shared room where it all ended. You examined the room making sure you hadn’t left anything behind. The room looked bare. Sad. Lifeless.

You made your way down the stairs after ordering a Uber, taking two rounds of going back and forth upstairs to bring your four huge suitcases downstairs. You made your way into the kitchen to drink some water before going back to the living room to wait for the Uber. You sat on the sofa and allowed your eyes to scan the room. Tears forming in them. You looked at the pictures of the two of you that hung on the walls. You thought about the memories you had made in this house. The memories you thought you would make. You thought this would be ‘it’. The start of something magical. But, obviously you were wrong. Life never does go to plan.

Your thoughts were shattered when you heard someone opening the front door. In the mirror that hung on the wall in the living room, you could see the reflection of a tipsy Taron entering the house. He down looked at your bags on the floor, "What's this Megan?”

You stood up from the sofa and faced him, tears running down your face. He shook his head at you. “No, no, Megan. Please don’t do leave. I shouldn’t have walked out and left you like that! I was stupid and I’m so sorry! We can make this work! Let’s go to bed and we can figure this all out tomorrow.” He came racing over to you and placed his hands on your arms.

“Taron. I have too. You know it’s the best thing to do. Clearly I can't stay. We'd both go mad. We can’t keep believing that we can still get through this! It makes me feel the stupid knowing that it's not true. I know you still love me, and I still love you too, but I think it’s time for me to go.”

He frowns, “Please don’t, I love you we can still make this work.” He says kissing your lips softly but you didn’t kiss back.

“Kissing won’t fix what’s broken here, Tan. I’m not willing to do this any longer.” You say as you shake your head wiping your tears away, “All we will keep doing is argue, cry, and makeup forgetting why we even fought. That isn’t healthy, we both know that. And that’s why you have to let me go. You have to let me let you go. Because if you don’t we’re going end up despising each other and I can’t let that happen.” You say pushing his hands away.

“So all of this was for nothing? The past two years, meant nothing to you?” Taron asked, wiping your tears away. 

“I think we need to admit that we might have rushed into this Taron.” You state as you smile sadly at him.

He shook his head, “No, no! Don’t say that! That’s not true!”

You pulled yourself away from Taron and took one last look around the room. The air around the house too thick for your liking. It didn’t feel like your home, but did it ever truly feel like your home? 

"You know you don't have to leave in the middle of the night, right? I know I was stupid earlier but I shouldn’t have left! This is your house too, I’m not kicking you out but if you want to leave immediately, then you could have at least done it when the sun was up", He replied. He was trying to keep you there with him. He didn’t want you to leave. Not yet, not ever.

"Why?", you asked coldly.

"Love, you have nowhere to go right now and I still care about you.", His voice pleads you to stay until the morning. You two knew that you had both fucked up and you couldn't do anything about it now. It was too late. If you could, you would turn back time but unfortunately life didn’t work that way.

Taron looked up at you with pleading eyes. He came closer to you and held his arms open. You couldn’t resist a last hug. His arms felt warm, yet, where they once made you feel safe, they now left you feeling empty. 

“Don’t go,” He whispered into your ear as he stroked the back of your hair. You pulled away and looked at his face. His eyes rimmed red and wet with tears. “I don’t understand how we got here.” He said, his voice breaking. 

You breathed deeply, feeling your heart thundering in your chest and the lump that formed in your throat that threatened to choke you. You turned your back on him, not wanting him to see how defeated you were.

“Megan, just lie to me, just tell me everything is going to be okay.” He insisted, his hand reaching out and grabbing hold of your wrist. You pulled your wrist out of his grasp, turning your eyes to him, they were burning with tears and you were unable to hold them back. 

“Is that what you want? Is that really what you want to hear?! Why can’t we admit that we rushed into this and we fucked up!? Why can’t you admit, for once, that you were wrong? We can’t build a relationship on lies!” you glared down at him, your hands shaking. Suddenly you were looking down at a broken man, his hand dropped to his side, his face turning away. 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t make you happy. That’s all I ever wanted.” Taron started to reflect. He wanted you to be happy. He wanted to be the one that made you laugh, made you smile. 

“No, I’m sorry…” you started to say, only to be disturbed by your phone alerting you that the Uber was arriving. You picked up your bag and turned back to Taron, “So, I guess this is it then…” You say sadly.

Taron walked over to you and kissed you passionately and you kiss back with just as much passion wishing that you never have to let each other go, but that’s far from what was happening.

You both pull away breathing heavily with Taron’s hands still on your face, “You felt that…the spark, the passion, we’re great together. Please don’t leave.” He says tearfully.

You try your best to smile at him, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He says with tears escaping his eyes.

You leant up, and pressed a soft and sweet kiss to the top of his head, squeezing his shoulder gently, before he quietly told you he loved you again and you turned away, walking towards the door and fighting against every urge to look back. 

When you opened the front door you could see the Uber waiting for you. The driver saw you struggling with the suitcases and jumped out to help you pile them into the back of the car. You could hear Taron sobbing in the background, you wanted to hold him, but that was also what you needed in that moment too. For someone to hold you. For someone to reassure you.

You shook your head turning back to him before leaving the house, “The time we spent together will always be my favourite. You gave living a whole new meaning to me. We had…a beautiful and magical love. I’ll never forget that feeling, ever. I wish you all the best, Taron.” You say before walking out door and out of his life.

You climbed into the back of the car and let your emotions overwhelm you as you sobbed quietly, alone, and devastated. Everything around you was so uncertain and unclear, you don't know where to live or how you were going to face the reality but there's one thing you were certain and clear above all - you loved Taron and you didn’t regret meeting him.

***

It was after that when everything turned dark around you. You had initially crashed at a friends house whilst you organised a more permanent place to live. You spent weeks purposely missing calls from Taron. You took a few days off work; you needed time to organise your life and mope around for a bit. You lost all hope and desire to do anything. You would lock yourself away from the world, away from everything and anything. It was just you, your bed and the dark room. When you started working again, you were grateful for your long days that kept your mind occupied. When you came home you climbed straight into bed hoping to fall asleep as fast as possible, but that never went as you wished. It took you hours to fall asleep. You’d try to turn your constant thoughts off, but that didn’t work, so you’d put on a video and some music that would drown out your own thoughts and then you’d slowly fall asleep.

You had been through break ups before. You had been through the pain it involves. But nothing would ever compare to the pain you were living with now. Your love, your beloved, your real other half, the person you thought you would spend your life with. Was gone. And it was all your fault.

At first you thought it was just a nightmare. It only could be a nightmare. God, you wished it had been a nightmare. The worst nightmare you have ever lived. You had been hurt before; but this time was different. Every single thing was different.

It had now been months since your breakup. More specifically it had been 4 months. 4 months not hearing his voice, feeling his touch. You wondered when you would truly stop loving him. When would the hurting stop hurting so much? You missed the late night talks, the way he made you laugh, his kisses, his touch. Him. You missed him, but you knew you couldn't continue moping around. 

As someone who grew up watching an unhealthy amount of Disney films and romcoms, you couldn’t help but dream, that someday your prince charming would come riding in on a white horse to whisk you away from your boring mundane life. Someone you could love and hold forever, who’d do the same for you. Someone who’d always be there for you, to pick you up when you fall, to make you laugh when all you want to do is cry. Someone who’d be your everything and treat you as if you’re the most special person in the whole world.

But, you learnt the hard way that life wasn’t like this. People didn’t really belong to each other. They barely even listened when another person was talking. You thought you had found the one, but, it turns out you were wrong. Everyone walks on their paths alone. And maybe it was better that way. You weren’t sure if you could ever completely open up and give yourself to someone else.

Waking up to the sun beaming through the little gap in the curtains, you roll over to see the time. Already mid day. Stretching to try and wake yourself up, looking over to the side of the bed that Taron used to occupy. It has been four months of waking up alone. You thought you would be used to it by now. Your mind drifts to some of those mornings, the surprises when you would make breakfast in bed, ones where you would wake up to him staring at you, first thing you hear is him telling you how beautiful you look. Or the cold mornings when the night before you fell asleep wrapped and tangled with each other only to wake the same way. God did you miss those days.

***

On the other side of town, Taron had been left feeling empty in the house alone. Your house. He couldn’t sleep in your bed. Your scent was still on your pillow. He slept in the guest bedroom every night. He didn’t want to be reminded of you. All he wanted was to hold you, to hear your voice and to feel your heartbeat against his skin.

Taron stood in the living room caressing a picture of you both and smiled remembering the exact moment it had been taken. You and Taron had just won a competitive game of table tennis against his cousins, and out of all the excitement Taron had picked you up, spun around. He could still remember and feel how loud you were laughing, how close he held you. When he had placed you down; you both were still laughing while looking at each other, and that’s then his mum took the picture. You both still had that picture on your phones.

A knocking on the front door pulled Taron from his thoughts. He placed the picture back down and rushed over to the door. He open it to see his two best friends smiling before him before they pushed their way inside.

“Please, do come in,” he said, rolling his eyes as he shut the door behind them.

Calvin gestured to what’s he was wearing, “Late start to the day?”

“Yeah, I slept in.” Taron looked down at his joggers and oversized top and lied through gritted teeth. In reality, he hadn’t showered or changed in days.

“So, what’s the plan for this evening then?” Tom asked enthusiastically as he sprawled out on the sofa making himself comfortable.

“Plans?” He asked cautiously, nothing ever good came from Calvin’s ‘plans’.

“Us three, tonight, party time.” He exclaimed excitedly.

“I don’t really feel like going out.” Taron said as he squeezed onto the sofa next to Tom.

“A friend of a friend’s throwing a party, come on! You haven’t left the house in weeks.”

“A friend of a friend?” Taron furrowed his brows at the thought. He couldn’t think of anything worse.

“Come on Tan, you need to get back out there. Conquer the world,” Tom added.

“That’s the last thing I need. I love you guys but you know I’m not ready for that.” Taron had lost count how many times he had this conversation with these two. He knew they had his best interests at heart but he didn’t feel ready. Not yet. Even after all this time.

Calvin picked up the picture that Taron had been holding moments before, “You still have these up?” He questioned his friend.

“Mate, I think about her all the time.” Taron sighed and closed his eyes. “I just want her to be happy. And she made it very clear that she won’t be happy with me but that doesn’t mean I don’t want her back.”

“Taron mate, you’ve either got to give it one more shot with her or move on. You can’t keep living like this! When was the last time you spoke to her?” Calvin asked as he placed the picture back down.

Taron scoffed to himself and ran his hands through his hair. “4 months ago…” He said quietly.

“What!?” Tom sat up tall and straight, “Are you serious?” 

Taron nodded his head. He knew he was being stupid but he just couldn’t let you go. Every time he tried, something inside of him stopped him. 

“Fuck Tan!” Calvin didn’t even know what to say, he had never seen his friend this cut up about someone before. “Right, where’s your phone? I think you need to call her.”

Taron laughed, “No. There’s no way. I’ve tried, believe me I’ve tried but she didn’t want to know. I fucked up and I just have to accept it.”

Taron spent the rest of his day with his friends. It was a nice release for him, it gave him a chance to relax and ground himself. That night when he climbed into bed, he once again couldn’t get you off his mind. He picked up his phone and held his thumb over your contact details on his phone. He took a deep breath and finally clicked on your name. He allowed it to ring and ring. But you didn’t pick up. 

Please leave a message after the tone.

Taron took another breath. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. He opened his mouth and allowed everything to pour out. 

“Megan. I’m so sorry. I don't know why I allowed this happened. I have so much I want to say to you but I don’t even know where to start… My life is dark as hell without you. The house feels so much colder since you went away. Truly, I don't want this. Why can't we sit and talk this through?  
I'm losing sleep, and I need you to come back home to me now. I miss you so much. I'm in agony without you. There are times I can't breathe and I just need you here with me.” Taron couldn’t control his emotions, as he allowed the words to fall out of his mouth, tears starts to fall down his cheeks. He wished you had picked up, he wanted to hear your voice so badly. He took a moment to compose himself, “So, I guess that's it. I'm sorry for this message. I hope you're doing well. I love you.”


	29. Chapter 29

You looked down at the small shiny blue and white invitation that sat neatly in your hands. As you slowly traced your fingers over the bumpy white letters, you held tightly onto your breath. Your mind was racing. You had arrived at United Agents that morning to find a letter addressed to you sitting neatly on your desk. You had eagerly opening it to find an invitation to the Cannes premiere of Rocketman inside alongside a handwritten letter from Taron personally asking you to come along. It felt like time had stopped. You didn’t know what to do. You hadn’t seen or spoken to Taron in months. Would it even be a good idea to go?

James looked over at you from his desk, he noticed the frozen state that you were in. “Is that your invitation?” He asked quietly, clearly knowing what you were looking at. You looked up at him slowly, still holding tightly on to the piece of card. “Are you going to go?”

You released a breath that you didn’t realise you had been holding. “I… I don’t know.”

James got up from his desk and dragged his chair over to yours. “I’m going to be honest with you and I’m saying this because I love and care about you. I think you should go. I think it would be good for you to see him. If worse comes to the worst Lindy and I are going to be there with Taron doing press so I can keep an eye on things.”

You gently placed the piece of card onto the desk and looked back over the letter Taron had written for you. You ran your fingers over his hand writing. You pictured him sat there writing it out over and over. You thought back to the voicemail he had left you a few weeks ago. You felt guilty for not responding but you didn’t know what to say. You still had feelings for him. You still craved him. But you knew you could be toxic together. Would it really be a good idea to drag the past back up again?

“Megs..” James placed his warm hand on yours. “Be real with me for a moment. Do you still have feelings for him?” You looked into his eyes and he didn’t need a vocal answer. The answer was written all over your face. “and I think we have our answer.” James climbed up from his chair and dragged it back over to his desk. “I’m taking you shopping this weekend. We’re going to find you the most perfect dress.”

That weekend you met James in Central London; you trailed around a number of different boutique shops until you finally found the ‘most perfect dress’ for the premiere. The days flew by and before you knew it, you were getting ready in your hotel room in Cannes. You had been arguing with yourself for days, was this really the right thing to do? You didn’t know what had come over you. You felt so stupid. What if he was with someone else? What if he was only inviting you because you worked for him? If you saw him, what would you even say to him? A million questions ran through your head, they had kept you up at night making the room spin.

You took one last glance at yourself in the mirror before you left your room. You were dressed in a floor length light blue chiffon dress. You had accessorised with a silver bag and silver heels. The blue in your dress made the blue in your eyes stand out. You had to admit, you looked good. You left your room and climbed into the back of a waiting car. You had been in constant contact with James, he was giving you little updates and kept checking in with how you were doing. You were so thankful for his support.

When you arrived at the premiere, you were blown away with the scale of it. You hadn’t experienced anything like this. You felt like a fish out of water. It was incredibly overwhelming. You made your way straight up the red carpet and straight into the building, ignoring the craziness of the red carpet. You quickly took your place in the cinema and waited for everyone else to arrive. As the room started to fill up, your eye got caught when you noticed Tina and Guy walking in to find their seats. As they scanned the rows for their places, Tina noticed you. You felt your breath hitch. You smiled gently towards her and she waved warmly back. You wanted to run over and hug her. You wanted her comforting ways. You wanted her to tell you everything was going to be okay. You were starting to feel a little silly when you felt your phone vibrate in your lap. You looked down to see a text from Tina. I’m so happy to see you. I’ll find you and give you a hug after the film. Tina x  
You felt a wave of relief wash over your body. Something so simple made everything feel better. You quickly typed a reply as the rest of the room filled up. You watched as the rest of the cast and crew found their seats. You felt more and more anxious as you waited for Taron to enter the room. You weren’t sitting anywhere near the front of the screen but just being in the same room as him filled you with a cocktail of emotions. And that’s when you noticed him. You clocked James and Lindy following closely behind a rather sharp looking Taron. He looked incredible. You felt your heart beating as everyone in the room clapped and cheered as the last of the cast and crew took their seats.

The film itself was a masterpiece. You couldn’t have been any prouder of Taron. You could finally see why he was so busy and so stressed when you were together. As you watched the scenes play out, you thought back to the filming process and the stress and arguments it caused. It brought back so many memories of Taron singing the songs on repeats for months and months. You felt overwhelmed with emotion just thinking about it, it brought tears to your eyes. When the film finished, you made a beeline back to the hotel where you were going to meet James before you made your way to the after party. You wanted to compose yourself in case you saw Taron.

A few hours and drinks later, you were standing with James at the bar. You were so relieved that he was there with you. You couldn’t have done this on your own. The party was in full swing, the drinks were flowing, the dance floor was packed and the music was incredibly loud. Everyone was having a wonderful time. You were in the middle of a conversation with James when you followed his eye line to a group of men all laughing and shouting. The group parted and that’s when you saw him. Taron.

A rush of emotions hit you, it was like you couldn’t breathe. Could this really be happening. Were you really here? You knew you were standing, but you couldn’t feel anything. You couldn’t feel your hands, legs or anything for that matter. All you could feel was your heart. It was beating, so fast you thought the whole world could hear it. Everything was so bright. Memories came flashing back. You pictured the first time you met him. You walked into United Agents and there he was. The way he looked at you and smiled. They say in the few seconds you can see a persons true feeling towards you. That’s where it all began. A friendship and love. A love that you had never felt before. You tried to calm yourself down, slowly, taking deep breaths until your breathing was back to normal and the room was no longer spinning.

The room seemed to go silent. Time seemed to stand still. There he was. Not quite right in front of you, but the other side of the room. Which quickly felt a lot smaller than it actually was. Everything was happening in slow motion. Yes, it was highly cliché; but the moment you laid eyes on him you felt something inside you shift. There was something about Taron that just...shook you. He just stood there, laughing and joking with his friends holding a beer, typical, but god did he look good in that grey velvet suit jacket.

You felt like you were staring at him for an awfully long time but you didn’t care. That’s when he noticed you, but you still couldn’t look away. His whole face softened when he saw you. Now you were just two people in a crowded room staring at each other. From an outsider’s perspective it probably looked a little weird. Then he did something, something you thought if you saw in person again it would break you. He smiled at you. A wonderful, bright smile.

Do something, you kept repeating in your head over and over again. Move. Smile. Look away. Anything, just stop staring.  
You managed a little wave of your hand causing his smile to grow even more. He got pulled back into his conversation with his friends. That’s when everything came rushing back into focus. The room you were in, the people, the flashing lights, the thumping music. You could hear James calling your name beside you, but you couldn’t open your mouth to respond. You wanted to leave, you needed to get out but you couldn’t move.

You watched as Taron excused himself from his group and slowly made his way through the crowd over to you. James reached out for your hand and gave it a little squeeze before he melted into the crowd giving you time alone.

Taron stopped in front of you. You both stood staring at each other for a moment. You felt the whole atmosphere shift. There he was. You took in his features. Still exactly the same. Still the man you fell in love with.

“Hey.” He finally managed to say.

“Hey. You smiled back.

“Wow look at you. You look like a star. You’re a vision in blue.” Taron said as his eyes scanned you and your body.

“Oh, I do?” You gulped and ran your hands nervously over your frame. You felt your cheeks growing red hot.

“Hey, you came!” He said with a slight frown on his forehead. It was as if he suddenly realised you were actually stood there in front of him.

“I wasn’t sure if I should come…” You whispered in response.

‘I’m very glad you decided to come.” He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. You both just stood there examining each other. You just wanted to reach out and touch him. You wanted to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

“Megan..I.. um.. I would really like to talk to you. Alone.” He said as he leant down and spoke quietly into your ear. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but would you come up to my room with me? I think it’s the only place we’ll get some privacy.”

You hesitate before nodding and following him through the crowds. The music getting quieter and quieter as you walk away. You were glad, it allowed your thoughts to form. You wanted to be as switched on as you could for this conversation. You wanted to be open and honest, you didn’t want to hold anything back.

When you arrived at Taron’s room he shut the door behind you, leaving you both completely alone for the first time in months. Now stand in front of Taron, neither of you saying a word. Both of you building up the courage. Minutes seemed to pass, still, no one said a word.

“H-how have you been since…” Taron finally broke the silence but trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence.

“Since that night?” You snapped. “Oh, I’ve been great. You know, it's not like I’ve spent every day for the last four months wondering what the hell happened. Wondering what I did wrong. Wondering what I could have done to have saved us.” You didn’t mean to be sarcastic and petty but yet you couldn't help it, it just came out that way.

“I’m sorry.” He bowed his head in defeat looking down at his feet.

Silence once again fell between the two of you. Moving away from Taron, you walk towards the sofa and sat down.

“Megan, I know me saying ‘I’m sorry’ didn't mean anything to you then and probably means even less now, but I really am sorry. For everything. Hurting you was something I never wanted to do.” A rush of emotions ran through you, your anger was gone. Despite everything that had happened you didn’t hate Taron, you didn’t really know how to hate him. “But, why?” He asked, his voice was barely a whisper.

“Why what?” You questioned.

“Why did you end things. D-did I do something wrong? Was there someone else…”

“No! God no, to both.” You replied quickly.

“Then why?”

“I-I” You didn’t know what to say. “I felt like we were spending more time apart than together and when we were together it was as if we were on two separate planets. We weren’t connecting at all. All we did was argue and kiss and make up. Our work schedules were just crazy and that just torn us apart even more. I thought it would be best to give you the chance to find someone who would be home when you would be. You deserve someone who you can have spontaneous dates with, someone who you could fall asleep next to every night, not every couple of months. So I decided to let you go.”

“You really are stupid you know that.” He said raising an eyebrow and laughing at your comment. “Was there any particular reason you thought I was unhappy?”

You thought for a moment before replying. “Not exactly.” You shook your head.

“Did I ever actually say that you being away with work so much was ever an issue for me?”

Once again you paused and thought about what he asked. You both knew the answers. “No.”

“But regardless, you took it upon yourself to decide what I wanted from a relationship.”

“I told you, you deserved better than what I was able to give you at the time.”

The energy in the room seemed to shift. You watched as he took a moment to take in your words. “Did you know that I wrote down all of the things you ever said that touched my heart, and when I recently read them back after all this time they still touch my heart” Taron said as he sat down on the bed keeping his distance from you. The distance between you was charged with energy. You watched as he took his phone out of his pocket to find what he was looking for. You watched his finger scroll as he read what was on his phone. He then suddenly stopped and looked at you with his wonderful wide eyes. 

“Megan. You’re on my mind, constantly” he shot at you. You furrowed your brows and frowned, not knowing what to reply. “If I’m happy it’s because of you, if I’m mad it’s because of you, everything I feel is because of you. But lately I’ve been more... sad? mad? I don’t know, but I know it makes me feel twisted inside.” You watched as tears started to fall from Taron’s eyes. You could see him struggling to identify the emotions he had been bottling up within himself. It pained you to see him like this. The sight brought tears to your eyes too.

“Do you remember our first ‘date’, you took me to that restaurant that had just opened around the corner from where I used to live…” You allowed the words to fall out of your mouth as you wiped your tears away.

“Yeah,” he paused, his face changed suddenly, a huge smile growing across his face as he remembered, “You wore that pink dress, you looked absolutely beautiful. That night I just knew you were the one.”

You felt your cheeks flush with heat, you loved that he still remembers so much about it even after all this time. You placed your head in your hands as you felt the emotions of the day catching up with you. Without any words Taron simply stood up and went over to where you were sitting. He kneeled in front of the sofa and leaned forward to hug your waist. You were both practically a sniffling and snotty mess. You held each other tightly. Touching for the first time in months. Holding each other. Comforting each other. Allowing yourselves to be there for the other person.

After some time when you both finally felt like there were no more tears left in your bodies, Taron came up from where he was almost cradling you. He cracked a reassuring smile and wiped your tear-filled face with his sleeve. He kept his eyes on you. He drew circles on your knee with his delicate hands. The movements felt soothing.

“Sorry. Everything just sort of hit me. You and me, us. Everything leading up to the break up. I just don’t want you to feel like I’m holding you back or anything. I get that you would want to move on at some point. That you have to move on.” Your voice still sounded a bit shaky and not as convincing as you’d hope for.

“You think this is what I truly want? Don’t you know me at all?” Taron looked hurt while saying this. You just shrugged while not knowing what to say. But then again here he was looking at you with those beautiful deep eyes. The same eyes you’d fallen in love with.

“I never wanted this Megan. Never. I just went along with this because that’s what I thought you wanted. You seemed so determined about it. I thought you were tired of me. I thought maybe you didn’t love me anymore.”

You were almost crying again while vigorously shaking your head at his words. You had let him believe that you didn’t love him. You moved out of the chair and slid onto his lap to wrap your arms around him in a bone crushing hug. His warmth engulfed you. In your mind you tried to hug away the last couple of months. If only it was that easy.

“I left because I love you too much Taron. I had to. The way you made me feel scared me so much. I was scared so many times that you would leave me for someone else. Someone better. I felt like I didn’t deserve you or your love. Like I wasn’t worthy of it.”

“Oh God Megan! No! I’m so sorry! I know I fucked this up from the very the beginning. I sure managed to royally screw us over didn't I?” He shakes his head.

“Hey, no ones perfect, even you.” You joke, even throwing him a wink teasing him and he laughs. You are so surprised at how all of a sudden you are so comfortable with him.

Taron cautiously reaches out and tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear, then gently caressing your cheek. It's like muscle memory kicks in and you automatically lean into his hand, closing your eyes enjoying his touch.

“I miss you, so much.” Your eyes dart open looking directly into his, god how you missed his eyes. You could hear the hurt and emotion in his voice. Feeling his body heat radiating off of him, you notice how close you had become with your bodies practically pressed against each other.

“I miss you too.” Responding with just as much emotion. As soon as the word left your mouth, Taron reached his other hand around your waist pulling you closer. Taron looked at you and you felt the world still around the two of you. His hands now came up and rested on each side of your face. His hands caressing your face, you leaned into the touch. He looked as if searching for something. Ever so slowly he leaned forward. You could feel his breath as he came closer. Your lips collided. His soft lips on yours. Your body knew exactly how to respond having a mind of its own. You reach your arms up around his neck, your fingers glide through the short hairs on the back of his head. It was like no time had passed. You fit perfectly together. You had to pull away to catch your breath. You couldn’t help yourself from smiling at Taron who looked just as flustered as you. He let out a breathy chuckle still holding you close to him as if you could disappear at any time.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” You don't reply with words, you just pull his lips back down to yours. Both of his hands, now around your waist, they grip you harder. Like he never wants to let you got. You secretly hope he wouldn’t.

Reluctantly you did let go. Words got caught in your throat, you had so much you wanted to say so much you wanted to ask. Almost like he could read your mind, Taron brushed the tip of his nose against your placing one quick kiss on your lips.

“Well that was something.” He whispered.

You agreed with him with a wide smile on your face. Both out of breath. The two of you couldn’t hold back a small laugh. You leaned forward and rested your forehead on his. Your hands wandered to his back and neck drawing all kinds of shapes.

“Seems like we just wasted several months of our lives.” You hummed silently feeling content.

“I think we did!” You could feel Taron’s chest vibrate from a laugh. You leaned into him wanting to be closer if that was humanly possible. This feeling right here was everything. “I love you” He whispered.

You let out a deep sigh and leaned into kiss him once more. You weren’t planning on stoping anytime soon, not that he would let you. You weren’t going anywhere. You belonged right here with him. You knew it was still incredibly early but you knew things were on the way up. You could feel it. The spark was back in your eyes and you couldn’t wait to see what was going to happen next.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been a long cold wet winters day, you were currently wrapped up tightly under the bed covers reading a book, in an attempt to keep yourself warm before you drifted off into a deep sleep. Taron had just finished up some last minute emails before he joined you up in the bedroom. You watched him, as you peered over the edge of your book, as he waltzes around the bedroom effortlessly getting changed for bed. He hadn’t said a word since he stepped in the room.

Truth be told he had been quiet for most of the evening, not making too much conversation only small talk here and there. At first, you didn’t think much of it; you knew he was busy with work so he had lots on him mind. Yet now, as he gracefully got ready for bed, you could tell he was all in his head about something.

You closed your book, placing it in your lap as Taron pulled back the bed covers and carefully climbing into bed next to you. Once he was settled in, you shifted your body so that you were facing him. You could see the wrinkles appear on his forehead, you could see he had a lot going through his mind. Taron leant his head on your chest to listen to your heartbeat. The rhythmic beats sending relaxing signals to his mind and body. After a while he leaned up on his elbow to look at you. He stared at your lips as to silently asking for permission. You gave him a small nod and smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss you and hummed in content feeling your lips against his. After needing air, he pulled away with a sly smile. He looked at you with a beautiful smile on his face the only issue was it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Are you okay? You seem quiet.” You say gently, trying to test the waters.

“Yeah… yeah. I’m… fine.” He stuttered, no matter how good his acting was, you knew him and he wasn’t convincing you.

“Okay, spill it.”

“Spill what?” he asked innocently as he could.

“You have been quiet all evening. I thought maybe it was because you had so much work to do but even now I can tell something is wrong.”

“It’s nothing, beautiful.” He places his hand over yours to try and convince you too let it go, however you just looked at him and raised your eyebrow as if to say ‘really’. Staring him down until he cracked.

“Okay, okay it’s something. I have something to ask you.”

“Okay, now I’m worried.” You reply starting to feel restless at his words.

He clutches you hand a little harder, “No it’s nothing to worry about, it also no pressure.”

“Okay.” You drag out the word a little waiting for him to continue, getting more nervous at the second.

“You know I love you right?” You nod straight away, of course, you knew.

“Remember you can say no.” You nod again in understanding. “I was wondering if maybe you’d… only if you want to of course… Be my date to the Golden Globes? I want the world to know I’m taken, that you are mine and I’m yours.”

You were stunned, out of all the things there were going through your mind it’s safe to say that wasn’t one of them. You’d be lying if you didn’t want the same thing, let the world know how much you loved this man who was laying in front of you.

“Wow.” Was all you could manage to say.

“I mean you don’t have to be my date. We could go separately and meet there. I just want you to be there with me. O-or, you know if you aren’t ready yet, I-I completely understand, there’s no pressure at all.” You could see the anxiety take over him; he always did start to ramble when he got a bit nervous.

You push the covers off the both of you carefully placing your book on your bedside table. Turning to Taron before he could say another word, you throw one of your legs over his thigh so you were sitting comfortably in his lap. He instantly runs his hands up your legs, over your hips round to just above your ass, pulling you closer to him. You see his anxiety starting to fade away just a little. Placing both of your hand on either side of his head, tipping his head up to look at you before running your hand through his hair to the nape of his neck pulling it a little causing him to groan.

“Taron. Of course, I want to be the girl that’s there by your side. Just tell me how and when. I want to be there for you and it’s about time you let me.” You pause for a second letting out a chuckle trying to lighten the mood a little and get him to relax. It doesn’t work you feel his entire body tense underneath you. “I would love nothing more than to be your date Mr Egerton.” You tell him. Instantly a smile forms beneath your hand so you move its way. You feel his body relax again.

“Really?” He asked. His voice is so quiet you barely hear him. You nod, causing his smile to grow even more. His hand grips the base of your neck pulling you him as his places his lips over yours kissing you, once, twice, three times, before saying, “You know for a second there I thought you were going to say no.” He places another quick kiss to your lips before his hand returns to your lower back. “For once I am looking forward to one of these things. Mainly because you’ll be standing next to me looking all beautiful, letting the world know that you’re mine and I’m yours.” Taron muttered against your lips.

“You’re such an idiot you know that, right?” You chuckle.

“Uh-huh, but I’m your idiot.”

“Yes.” You run your hands through his hair. “Yes, you are.”

You let your head fall forward onto his chest with a huff, extracting your hands so that you could wrap your arms around his slender waist. You breathed him in slowly, closing your eyes as you did your best to leech every bit of calming and concerned energy he radiated.

His large hands rubbed soothing circles over your back, working out some of the tension that you had been carrying with you all day. He dropped his head to leave a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“I love you Megan.”

***

“I feel like I’m going fall over my feet in these shoes and break a bone right in front of everyone,” You looked down at your feet and back up at Taron who looked at you with amusement, he could tell you were getting yourself worked up and stressed.

Taron moves closer to you and snakes both his arms around your waist, “Well, I think you look beautiful. Broken bones or not.” You feel your cheeks grow rosey at his words.

“I can’t wait to show you off. The future Mrs Egerton,” He says as he looks down at the silver ring on your finger before bringing it up to his lips to kiss lightly.

“And, what makes you think she’s going to take your name?” You heard Tina call from the corner of the room as she walks over to check her son out. You try to keep a straight face but a smile starts tugging at your lips. Taron leans forward and places a gentle kiss on your lips before he pulls his mum into a warm hug.

You watch as Mari and Rosie come rushing into the room all dressed up. Your heart melted as you watched Taron interact with his sisters. This really was going to be an evening to remember. Everything felt so special.

As you arrived at the red carpet. The cameras where blinding. Absolutely blinding. Like nothing you had ever experienced before. “I think I might be blind after this, how do you stand these lights?” You whisper to Taron as you walk down the red carpet, stopping every so often to pose. It felt awfully unnatural to you, and you felt like maybe the photographers would have preferred if you weren’t there. You partly wished you had walked straight in with the rest of the family, but Taron wanted you there, next to him. You couldn’t help but notice the warm proud smile he had plastered on his face as he held you close.

As you near the entry of the enormous auditorium the two of you stopped just once more. The flashes seem to be coming from every direction. People called Taron’s name loudly, all wanting his picture before the event. And that’s when Taron did something that made everyone roar with excitement. He leant in towards you and gives you a soft kiss on the lips. He hovered over your lips for a few seconds, nearly as if he wanted every photographer to have time to take a photo of you two. Taron wanted everyone to know that he was yours and you were his.

You sat next to Taron in a large ballroom, surrounded by hundreds of people as they announced the nominees for one of the final awards of the night. Every time he shifted, he sparkled, blinding and beautiful. The room filled with cheers as Taron’s name was announced. Your heart was pumping out of your chest, Taron had won. Taron had won a bloody Golden Globe. The whole table was cheering and celebrating. You could see the surprise in his eyes that were wide and filling up with tears, happy ones. He hadn’t thought he would win, he had told you that several times after finding out he was nominated. But you had assured him and nobody stood a chance this year, not after his heartfelt performance in Rocketman. Taron stumbled to his feet and dragged you up with him. He gave you such a hug you thought he’d never let you go. “I love you so much.” You whispered in his ear before you pulled away. You were so proud of him. You look up at him with starry eyes and nudged him forward towards the stage.

Taron was nearly out of breath when he got up on stage. His mouth was in a wide grin, his eyes crinkled. “Wow, I really wish I had written something…” He looks out in the crowd, looking for your face but you’re far away and he can’t locate you. “I am so honoured to be nominated alongside a bunch of legitimate icons….” One of his hands is holding up the golden miniature stature and the other hand is over his heart. Your heart felt like it was going to burst as you watch the man you loved more than anything in the world up there on that stage accepting this award.

He looked so happy, there were only a few times you’d seen the joy that was now displayed on his face. One of those times was when you said yes to his marriage proposal a few months back.

He continued, “I’d also like to thank my fiancé. The love of my life. I love you. Also, my mother is in here somewhere! This one’s for you mam!” Tears start to form in your eyes as you scan the room in search of Tina and the rest of the family. You couldn’t imagine the pride that Tina must be feeling as she watches her son up there.

When the award ceremony was over, it was time for the much talked about after party. Taron was walking close beside you, one hand on the small of your back whilst the other held tightly onto Tina’s hand. You walked hand in hand with Mari and Rosie, keeping them close. You looked at the family around you and your heart exploded. You couldn’t believe your luck.

The beginning of your relationship had been rocky. You had experienced your fair share of ups and downs. But from the first moment Taron met you, he was transfixed. Absolutely head over heels. It didn't take too long before you fell madly in love with him. Taron had said it hundreds of times that that was his greatest achievement, making you fall in love with him. You always blushed like mad when he said it. But it was true. You both couldn’t be happier. He was your rock, your world and this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, several months and 70,707 words later. We have finished. I can not thank everyone enough. I didn’t think I would write 15 chapters let alone 30! I can’t believe it has come to an end. Thank you for all your love and support, you have no idea how much it means to me. 
> 
> I am going to open my requests, if you would like me to write anything I would love to hear it! 
> 
> All the best xx


End file.
